Investigation of Cross Academy
by Manga-bird
Summary: Vampire Knight cross - The SPR team are called to Cross Academy by a suspicious supernatural group, but as Naru and Mai infiltrate the night class will they find more than they bargained for?
1. Prologue A new case

DISCLAIMER - i do not own Ghost Hunt or Vampire Knight

* * *

"Mai, please sit down." Naru said as she entered his office with a steaming cup of tea. She paused in confusion, feeling the cup burning her hand, _Ow! Owowowowow!_ She thought as she walked to the desk quickly and put the cup down carefully on the dark varnished surface.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down in the chair in front of Naru's desk, a chair he only usually placed there when he was expecting a client. He didn't answer straight away, he was writing, his blue eyes fixed on the page in front of him, oblivious to the girl sitting impatiently. _Are you going to tell me why I'm here or just sit there ignoring me?_ She thought restlessly, her light hazel eyes flickering with annoyance as he continued writing, the pen scratching fluently across the page in Naru's neat curled handwriting.

"We have a new case, one for which we are going to have to go undercover." He said finally, not looking up from his work, his pen still scratching away, but from the way he suddenly sat a little straighter, and gritted his teeth just a little bit Mai knew there was more to what he said, _come on Naru, don't keep me in suspense._ She thought as she looked at the dark haired boy, "I don't have many details, but it's sure to be dangerous…I mean more than usual this time, so I won't force you to come." He continued, his pen pausing for a second, a second so slight that if she hadn't known Naru as well as she did she wouldn't have noticed it. She knew that he was conflicted within, part of him wanting her to go with him because of the advantage she gave him, but the other half reluctant to put her in harms way.

"What is the case?" she asked, ignoring his obvious question. He paused and put his pen down, looking into her eyes directly as he lifted his head to gaze at her, all thought of his report forgotten as he readied himself to tell her about the case.

"It's a research job, or should I say spy work." He began, raising his hand as she opened her mouth to state the obvious, they were not a spy agency, "I know what you're thinking, but this request comes from a…reliable supernatural research group. They believe there is something very strange about Cross Academy, and they want us to infiltrate and watch for anything suspicious and to report it back to them." He explained as Mai nodded occasionally to show she was listening, but there were things that didn't make sense in what he was saying,

"Why can't they do this themselves?" she asked in confusion as Naru looked at his watch idly,

"Apparently some of the students of the night class know them, and that is the building they want us to keep an eye on." He replied simply, sitting back and folding his hands, the girl in front of him scowling, her intuition clearly telling her something wasn't right, and that was exactly how he felt about the situation, something wasn't right.

"But if they want to keep an eye on the building then it shouldn't matter if they're known or not, what exactly are they asking us to look for?" Mai asked suspiciously, but Naru shook his head, leaning forward on the desk,

"That's the problem, I have no idea. They said I'll know it when I find it, but something doesn't feel right, I have a bad feeling about this, and from the information they've given me it's sure to be dangerous." He replied, looking down at the almost completed report before looking back at Mai.

"I'll do it." Mai stated unnecessarily. Naru had known since the moment she sat down that she'd be going with him, even if he had told her she couldn't come she would have found a way to get around him,

"We leave tomorrow at seven, from here." he replied, receiving a nod from Mai, _Cross Academy…what could possibly be hiding behind those doors?_ She wondered, a shiver running down her spine, making her feel uncertain of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 1 Character Information

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one.

The information on the Ghost Hunt characters comes from the front of the manga, though i have altered Mai and Naru's ages by one year.

The information on the Vampire Knight characters comes from Wikipedia, WARNING - character information may contain spoilers!

* * *

Shibuya Psychic Research – Available for hire to scientifically research and subdue unexplained phenomena that occur around their clients.

President of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) Shibuya (aka Naru) – 18 years old. He's cool-headed, good looking and smart, but he's a super narcissist. So he has been nicknamed Naru. (Short for narcissist)

Mai Taniyama – A lively 17-year-old student, who works part time at SPR. She's enthusiastic though Naru always gives her a hard time. (She's only seen Naru smile in her dreams.) But she may secretly be in love with him.

SPR members are:

Lin – He's a man of mystery who works closely with Naru.

Masako Hara – A psychic medium. She is well known in the psychic business.

John Brown – An exorcist who speaks with a Kansai dialect.

Ayako Matsuzaki – A self-claimed Miko.

Houshou Takigawa – Formerly a monk at Mt. Koya.

* * *

Yuki Cross (黒主優姫, _Kurosu Yūki__**?**__)_ - The adoptive daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy, Yuki is a member of the school's disciplinary committee, which is also known as Prefect (Guardian). Ten years prior to the events of "Vampire Knight," Yuki was attacked by a vampire, but was rescued by Kaname. She has lost all memory of her life before the attack because her mother, Juuri Kuran, used her pureblood powers to put her vampire side to sleep, and Headmaster Cross took her in as his own daughter. She, like Chairman Cross, believes that vampires and humans can live together peacefully. Yuki loves Kaname so much to the point where her heart beats like crazy and she loses her mind. She even went as far as to kiss him. She has also been giving her childhood friend Zero her blood to save him from becoming a Level E vampire. She and Kaname were raised as siblings by Yuki's parents, Juri and Haruka Kuran, who were also siblings and heads of the Kuran line of pureblood vampires. She is also Kaname's fiance, whom she believes to be her brother, and Kaname has yet to tell her the truth about who he is. Yuki loves Kaname who has always been protecting her and by her side during all her childhood as a human and as a vampire, but is still not sure who Zero is to her. When Rido Kuran, Yuki's uncle, resurfaces at Cross Academy, Kaname awakens her vampiric side and pureblood powers.

Zero Kiryu (錐生零, _Kiryū Zero_**?**) - Zero's family was killed by the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hiou. Zero was taken in by the headmaster of Cross Academy, and became a Prefect, (Guardian) alongside Yuki Cross. He has a great hatred for vampires though he is revealed to be himself a Level D due to Shizuka's attack four years ago. He also has a younger twin brother named Ichiru who was living by Shizuka's side. Even though Kaname killed Shizuka, Ichiru thought it was Zero and blamed him. Zero assumed that Ichiru wanted revenge but instead he wanted death so he let Zero "eat him" making Zero complete putting him at a tier of power above vampires and hunters and possibly saving him from becoming a Level E indefinitely. Zero seems to have develop feelings for Yuki, always protecting her, and almost kissing her, but when he finds out that Yuuki is a pure blood he says to Yuki that she is his enemy and regards her coldly.

Kaname Kuran (玖蘭枢, _Kuran Kaname_**?**) - A pureblood vampire, Kaname saved Yuki from an attack by another vampire when she was little. He is the class president of the Night Class, much feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his fellows in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuki. He has shown that he cares deeply for Yuki, and loves her in a romantic sense. (He allows Zero to live because he knows his death would sadden Yuuki, and because Zero is useful).He is both jealous and angry of Zero for biting Yuki and endangering her life. He has a deep love for Yuuki. They are also engaged, just like Haruka and Juuri, who were married to each other as it is common for pureblood siblings to marry. It is essential to keep the bloodline pure. Also, a fact yet to be revealed to Yuki is that Kaname is not her "true brother". He is actually the ancient ancestor of the Kurans, and Rido is his master who awakened him from his grave, making him unable to kill the man.

Sayori Wakaba (若葉沙頼, _Wakaba Sayori_**?**) - Yuki's dorm-mate and best friend since junior high, Yuki often refers to her as Yori-chan. Yori is portayed as a very perceptive girl and find the aura of the vampires to be scary. Yori is one of the few girls who is not interested in the Night Class, she also is not intimidated by Zero and joins Yuki in teasing him. Yori discovered that Yuki is a vampire during the attack on the school. Yori still accepts Yuki and appeared to be more worried over that fact that she would lose her best friend.

Takuma Ichijo (一条拓麻, _Ichijō Takuma_**?**) - The vice-president of the Night Class, he is a noble-class vampire nearly as powerful as Kaname, whom he is close to and respects. He is kind and lacks the dark atmosphere that surrounds most vampires, making him appear more like a human. His favorite reading material is manga; in one chapter, it seems he forced Aido into reading a vampire manga series. Takuma appears to be aware of Kaname and Yuki's relationship, and has asked Yuki why her current relationship with Kaname no longer is the same as the one they had when she was a child. Takuma's grandfather, who is a member of the Senior Council of Vampires and is very powerful, educated him and has high expectations of him. The reason Takuma's grandfather allowed him to come to Cross Academy was to spy on Kaname. However, Takuma does not want to hurt Kaname because they are good friends.

Hanabusa Aido (藍堂英, _Aidō Hanabusa_**?**) - Nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls. Along with his cousin Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido is known among the Night Class as "Kaname-sama's right hand" and has a fierce admiration for Kaname. Aido is a noble-class vampire and possesses the ability to control ice. Though he appears cheerful and friendly one moment, he can quickly become vindictive and cruel the next. Though loyal to Kaname, he has a tendency to overstep his boundaries, which results in Kaname punishing him if discovered. He has also been aware that Zero is a vampire, though he did not reveal it to anyone else because he felt it would not benefit himself in anyway and because he takes no pleasure in revealing secrets.

Akatsuki Kain (架院暁, _Kain Akatsuki_**?**) - Aido's cousin and another one of "Kaname-sama's right hand". His carefree attitude gets both him and Aido in trouble at times. His nickname is "Wild", despite the fact he is actually mellower than Aido. He tends to get blamed for the actions of other vampires, especially Aido, despite not being involved and ends up getting punished as a result. In a bonus story at the end of Volume 2 ("I Must've Been Born Under the "Victim of Circumstances" Star...") he also refers to Kaname as their "gang leader". He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings, most particularly with Aido and Ruka's. He first suspected Zero of killing Shizuka, but almost instantly realized that was not what had happened. Kain seems to have feelings for Ruka. Kain's ability is the opposite of Aido's which is the power over fire, he is seen killing off the Level E vampires that are attacking the Day Class students.

Ruka Souen (早園瑠佳, _Sōuen Ruka_**?**) - A female vampire popular with the Day Class students and one of those who are the most faithful and protective of Kaname. She seems to dislike Yuki because Kaname loves her. It was expressed in a flashback that even before she met Kaname, she had always had feelings for him to the extent of wanting to give him her blood. Although Ruka has strong feelings for Kaname, he does not reciprocate them. He only drank her blood one time to protect Yuki from his urge to bite her, and has since politely refused to drink it. She becomes upset with the fact that Kaname chose Yuki to be his lover, but finally accepts Yuki when she discovers Yuki is Kaname's pureblood sister. She even gives Aido shoes to give to Yuki to wear. In Chapter 39, along with Kain and other members of the Night Class, she is seen defending the Day Class students from Level E vampires. She seems much more mature and level-headed now, recognizing the foolishness of her obsessive feelings for Kaname, though she still shows just as much dedication to him as before but with a new calmness.

Senri Shiki (支葵千里, _Shiki Senri_**?**) - One of the youngest Night Class members. He works as a model with Rima Touya. When the Night Class is given orders to hunt down a level E vampire, Shiki is usually the one we see out hunting the level E vampires. He has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood. His father is Rido Kuran (Kaname's uncle), thus making him, Kaname and Yuki's cousin, and his mother's uncle is part of the council. His mother was also a former actress, making the Shiki family well known.

Rima Touya (遠矢莉磨, _Tōuya Rima_**?**) - One of the youngest Night Class students. She works as a model alongside Senri Shiki. Her exact relationship with Shiki is unknown, though they are almost always seen together, signifying a very close relationship,maybe even romantic. She also cares deeply for Shiki and possesses a personality almost similar to his.

Seiren (星煉, _Seiren_**?**) - A student of the Night Class, she is Kaname's unofficial bodyguard. She is usually the first to defend Kaname from anyone she regards as a threat. For example, she barely refrains from killing Zero when he points a gun at Kaname for comparing Zero to a level-E. It seems she also acts as a shadow, because wherever Kaname is, she can appear beside him instantly.

Headmaster Kaien Cross (黒主理事長, _Kurosu Kaien Rijichō_**?**) - Yuki's adoptive father, who also took Zero into his home for several years. Headmaster Cross dreams of peace between humans and vampires, and established the Night Class to promote understanding between the two races. Cross is shown to have a habit of provoking Zero and is eccentric in some ways, but he has a serious side as well. It is revealed in Chapter 27 that he is a former vampire hunter. He also seems to be close to Kaname, and knows Kaname's parents (both of whom are dead and founded the Cross Academy peace treaty), since he is indebted to them. He has always known that Yuki was a pureblood vampire, but chose not to reveal it.

Toga Yagari (夜刈十牙, _Yagari Tōga_**?**) - The current top ranked vampire hunter, Toga Yagari, formerly trained Zero to be a vampire hunter. He lost his right eye trying to save Zero long ago. He showed up once at Cross Academy serving for a short while as a Day Class substitute teacher, also teaching Ethics to the Night Class, and to decide whether Zero is considered dangerous or not. He appears briefly in volume five, when he appears shocked about the Council of Ancient's decision to punish Zero. He also appears in the near end of chapter 36, giving the Bloody Rose to Zero. He joins Chairman Cross's side in protecting the Academy.

Asato Ichijo (一条麻遠, _Ichijō Asatō_**?**) - Asato is Takuma's grandfather and a member of the Vampire Council. He wanted to become Kaname's guardian after the death of Kaname's parents, but Kaname did not accept. He has allowed Takuma to attend Cross Academy for the purpose of spying on Kaname. His age and demeanor brings fear to many vampires, though Aido and Ruka openly confront him when Asato implies his desire to drink Kaname's blood. Many people call him Ichiō-sama (First Elder).


	3. Chapter 2 Preparations

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

_Well, here we go…I hardly slept at all thinking about this case! What is it about this school that bothers me?_ She wondered uneasily as she climbed the steps to the SPR office, heading up the stairs to find Naru already changed. He was wearing a plain white pair of trousers with a waistcoat and Jacket with some black lines along the seams and in rectangles on either side of the jacket with a black shirt beneath and a blood red tie that he was struggling to pull straight.

"Mai, just in time." He said as she closed the door and dropped her large bag, heading over to help with his tie as Lin entered the room, wearing his usual shirt and trousers, but with a jacket over one arm and a black tie in hand, Monk-san and Ayako also in formal dress while John was wearing a uniform like Naru's, but the shirt was white, the jacket, waistcoat and trousers black with white stripes. The same red tie was waiting to be tied round his neck,

"Here, let me." Mai offered as John made to put the tie on, allowing Mai to take it with thanks, smiling as her delicate hands deftly tied it for him and straightened it comfortably. "Where's Masako?" she asked as she turned back to Naru, who buttoned his jacket and turned to Mai,

"She won't be able to join the school like us, she's too famous. She'll arrive there as a psychic searching the old school dormitory for restless spirits, which she will do during the daytime. This is the plan," he began as he turned to the rest of the room, all eyes turned to him intently. "John will join the day class and keep an eye on things, trying to find out as much about the night class as possible from there. Monk-san and Ayako will infiltrate as day class teachers and talk to the staff, while Lin-san will join the night class staff and see what he can find there. Mai and I will join the night class, Mai," he explained as he looked down at her, "Masako can't come into the night class building, it would be too suspicious; so you'll have to do the spiritual work yourself. If you feel anything tell me, no matter how small, it may be significant." He warned, looking away as Mai nodded to hand her the girl's night class uniform. Mai took it and looked at it, thinking it was quite beautiful for a uniform, _this is going to look terrible on me…_she thought as she looked at it.

"Mai, come on, I'll help you change in Lin's office!" Ayako called from the door to the office. Mai nodded and made her way over to the tall red head, who smiled assuringly as they entered the small office and shut the door. "I hear the people of the night class are particularly attractive." Ayako said with a teasing smile as Mai looked doubtfully at the uniform, "Don't worry Mai, white is definitely your colour." She added with a wink as she pulled off the plastic covering and pulled out the red neck-ribbon, stripping the jacket away and handing Mai the petite black shirt. Mai pulled off her green khaki shirt and pulled on the black one, enjoying the feel of the fresh shirt sliding over her arms as she buttoned it, the shirt opening at the neck as a V-neck. Next to go on was the jacket, which buttoned securely to the collarbone, the red ribbon tucking beneath the jacket collar and tying in a neat bow on her breasts. Next she pulled on the plain white skirt, glad she had worn black over the knee socks as she slipped back into her shoes awkwardly and looked up at Ayako, who nodded approvingly,

"Do I look…" Mai began, trailing off insecurely as she tugged at the cuff of her jacket, feeling Ayako flick at her short brown hair, tidying the fringe where it had been mussed by the wind.

"You look absolutely fine Mai, you'll pass as a student of the night class no problem!" she assured, ushering Mai to the door, where the four men were waiting, Monk-san leaning on the edge of a desk, John standing beside him looking a little lost, Lin was looking at some notes and Naru had his arms crossed impatiently, looking over at the door as it opened and a very nervous looking Mai was ushered into the room, her cheeks turning red as all eyes turned to her,

"Right, let's go. We're going in groups, arriving at different times. Mai and I will go in first, Lin, drop us at the entrance and arrive five minutes after us. Monk-san, you arrive at five, John six-thirty and Ayako, you join us tomorrow morning." Naru instructed as he lifted his suitcase. Mai hefted her large backpack and followed him down to the van, closely followed by Lin, who took her bag and put it in the back of the van with small cameras and microphones, which would be placed secretly throughout the night class building while the televisions would be set up inside Lin's office, wherever that was going to be. "Remember when we get there we are a young dating couple, and we're there as transfer students." Naru said as he sat beside Mai, closing the door and pulling on his seatbelt, looking at Mai from the corner of his eye to see her blushing, "What is it?" he asked as he turned to her,

"Why are we dating?" she asked uncomfortably, _I know I've wanted to be Naru's girlfriend for a long time, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind…_she thought, her chest sinking slightly at her train of thought, _what if this is the only way I'll ever be with Naru?_ She wondered sadly, shaking her head slightly, _this is neither the time nor the place Mai-chan!_ She scolded, swearing she saw a flicker of amusement cross Naru's face, but it was gone before she could even think about confirming it.

"It will be easier to infiltrate together this way, and it will draw less attention to us when we are together." He replied, seeing Mai give a small nod before looking out of the window, "Just remember to act accordingly." He added as he pulled some papers out of the glove compartment; _act like I'm in love with you? Yeah, like that's going to be a problem!_ Mai thought with a blush as she looked out of the window wondering just what she had gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 3 The Feeling

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

They were driving for hours, soon leaving all signs of civilisation behind them, driving through country for what seemed like hours until they passed through a small town with empty streets and fairly old stone buildings. Naru still had his eyes on the pages in front of him, _what can possibly be on those pages that has him so absorbed?_ She wondered, knowing that he had been reading the same twenty pages over and over.

"Naru, we're here." Lin said as he pulled over to a set of huge iron gates, which were bolted but not locked. Naru put the papers back into the compartment and climbed out, quickly followed by Mai, who took her bag as Naru handed it to her and led the way to the gate.

"Take my arm." Naru ordered as he opened the gate and held it for Mai, who looked at him with a blush, "To make it convincing." He added as he held his arm out for her, leaving the gate open for Lin as he walked her towards the large white mansion, where the day class would be hard at work. As they drew closer to the school Mai's grip tightened, she was nervous, especially as she noticed that the day class, particularly the girls, were staring at them, but that wasn't all, she had another feeling, but if was faint for now. "Are you okay?" Naru asked quietly as they approached the steps,

"I think so, just a little nervous." She replied, waving off her fears as they entered the building, the halls deserted as they walked towards the Chairman's office. Once at the doors Naru knocked and took Mai's hand, ignoring her blush as he opened the door and pulled her inside. The longhaired man behind the desk looked up over his glasses with a grin,

"Hello, you are the new night class students I see." He said, his eyes suspicious but kind as he looked at the pair, Mai gasping slightly and gripping Naru's hand as that feeling returned, stronger than before, as a young man from the night class stepped out of the shadows, his dark eyes gentle as he looked at her, "This is Kaname Kuran, he'll take you to your rooms. You were lucky, we managed to get you rooms of your own next to each other as you requested." The chairman replied with a kind smile. The young dark haired student walked towards them, the strange feeling so strong Mai almost lost her breath as he looked down at her with a handsome smile,

"Please come with me, you must be tired being out in the day like this." Kaname said in a deep silken voice. Mai blushed and felt Naru's hand on the small of her back, turning her to the door as they followed Kaname back out of the main doors, turning left across the grass towards a large building with a moon carved into the stone above the door. Kaname unlocked the gate and locked it again once they were through,

"Why are we locked in?" Naru asked as Kaname led the way up to the dormitories,

"It is for safety…you will understand tonight." He added as he held the front door open for them, heading up towards the wooden staircase. "You rooms are this way." He added as he made to climb, both he and Naru stopping as Mai gasped and fell to her knees, _w-what is it? This feeling…_she thought in terror, knowing she had felt it before, but not recalling when or where. She vaguely heard Naru say her name and shake her shoulder, her terrified eyes turning to him,

"Mai, what is it?" he asked as he cupped her cheek, "Are you feeling ill love?" he asked in concern, pressing his forehead to hers and watching a blush colour her cheeks as she came back to herself. She pulled back and put a hand to her forehead,

"No, I'm alright…just tired." She replied, allowing Naru to pull her to her feet as Kaname joined them and took her other arm gently, his touch sending shivers through her that made her pull away and grab Naru, who put his arm around her protectively, giving Kaname a look that said 'she is mine' which brought a smile to Kaname's lips as he went ahead,

"Please come this way, I'll take you to Taniyama-san's room first." He added as he began walking, Naru letting Mai take his arm and feeling a lot of her weight pressed on it as if she needed him to help her walk. They turned right at the top of the first set of stairs and the first room was to be Mai's, the one next to it Naru's. "I will leave you to get settled. Are you sure you do not require anything Taniyama-san? I can call the nurse if you wish." He offered kindly, but Mai shook her head,

"No, thank you, I'm really alright." She replied insistently, Kaname nodding and heading further right to another corridor that turned off the one they were on leading to steps to the next floor and other rooms on this floor. Naru opened the door to Mai's room and pulled her inside, leading her to the bed where he removed her ribbon and jacket before helping her lie down on the bed,

"What happened Mai?" he asked as he sat beside her, his hand rested on her forehead for a moment, but felt no temperature. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her body shivering, "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her,

"I think so…there's something very wrong, and I think I know what it is. It's the people here." she replied with certainty as she sat up, the feeling still there, but gradually lessening as she adjusted to it. It didn't get any stronger, _I guess the feeling's limited to the amount of people here and how close they are…_she thought as she tried to push the feeling to the back of her mind,

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as he went to his case, flicking it open and removing his laptop to record whatever Mai said. She waited until he was sitting comfortably, taking the time to figure out exactly what to say, _how can I explain this feeling to him when I don't understand it myself? It's like…it's a feeling of…how can I explain? It's like when you go somewhere you're not supposed to be, when you feel danger, extreme danger, but increased tenfold…but it's also more than that…it's like there's a spirit, but these people are definitely alive and solid…it's like they're unnatural…_she thought in confusion, realising that Naru was still waiting for her answer, so she loosely repeated her thoughts, watching him type rhythmically, his eyes fixed to the screen, occasionally nodding as she paused. Once he was done he looked across at her from where he sat on her bed,

"I'm sorry I don't have more." She apologised as she looked over at the thick red curtains, which had been pulled against the light of day by whoever had been in this room before, or perhaps it was the maid,

"No, you did well considering you don't have Masako's skill." Naru replied, ignoring or choosing not to acknowledge the scowl on Mai's face as she turned back to him, _great, so you'd rather be with Masako right now,_ she thought bitterly as he looked over his work, "What I don't understand is how you can feel they are spirits when they are clearly alive." He added with a frown,

"Maybe I'm wrong and Masako will be able to tell you." she retorted, her jealousy pushing the foreign feeling to the back of her mind until it didn't bother her at all.

"I don't think you're wrong, but you're right, Masako may have a clearer idea…unfortunately she can't be here without raising suspicions." He replied, apparently oblivious to the snipe. He stared at his monitor thoughtfully, but didn't seem to come up with anything, "Alright, it's definitely the people?" he asked as he looked at Mai,

"It has to be, the feeling was definitely coming from Kaname Kuran, especially when he touched me, it was so strong…" she trailed off with a small shiver, receiving a nod from Naru as he typed a little more, obviously making the addition to his report.

"Okay…well I guess now I know what we're supposed to be watching. They want us to figure out these people, but something's still not right…" he trailed off as he closed his lap top, looking at Mai as he got to his feet. "I want you to lock your door once I'm gone just in case…tell me if anything changes or if you feel anything, anything at all." He instructed as he repacked his laptop and carried his case to the door. Mai had never seen him like this before, not once since she had known him, _I guess this is what he's like when he's trying to put things together in the beginning…_she thought, thinking over her time with Naru and knowing he usually had answers stored or suspicions ready, but for once he was completely unprepared.

"Okay." Mai replied as she walked to the door with him, watching him as he walked to the next door and opened it, nodding his good night to her,

"Good night love." He said with softened eyes and a small smile, a look that made Mai shiver for completely different reasons as a blush coloured her cheeks.

"Night." She replied a little breathlessly as he ducked inside and closed his door. Mai paused a few more moments, gasping as she felt the strange feeling from earlier grow stronger and looked across the walk way to see a young blonde man looking at her, his features soft and almost innocent looking, but his eyes held a certain hardness within them, and she could have sworn his eyes flashed red. With a shiver she ducked inside and closed the door, turning the lock, not daring to take her eyes off the door until the feeling lessened. _What is going on here?_ She wondered as she raised a hand to her chest where she felt her heart pounding.


	5. Chapter 4 The Charm

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

For those of you who don't know, i have now tidied up my profile page so things should be easier to read ;-)

* * *

"Mai!" Naru called as he knocked on her door, Mai groaning as she turned over and opened her eyes. With a sigh she grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on as she made her way through the darkness to the door, turning the old fashioned key and pulling the door open to see Naru already dressed in his uniform ready for class, _did he even try to get some sleep?_ She wondered as he stepped inside,

"What is it?" Mai asked as she rubbed her eyes, not used to sleeping during the day, her stomach turning slightly from the sudden change. Naru crossed to her bedside lamp and switched it on, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked across at her,

"Class starts soon, are you feeling well enough?" he asked, noticing how she was bent over ever so slightly, a habit he noticed she had developed when she felt ill. She straightened slightly, her stomach still turning,

"I think I'll be alright if I don't eat anything." She replied as she went to her chair, where she had left her uniform neatly folded as she did in her own home. "I just feel a little nauseous, it's probably from changing my sleep patterns." She added as she headed for her on suite bathroom, turning on the light to see her small white-carpeted room with a sink, toilet and shower.

"If you don't feel well you should probably stay here." Naru's voice called through the closed door as Mai turned the shower on, turning the water until it was in the middle, not leaning towards either cold or hot, but somewhere balanced in the middle,

"I'll be fine!" she called back before stepping under the cool water, closing her eyes as the spray hit her face and ran down her delicately curved figure. She washed quickly and climbed out, rushing to pull on her uniform before returning to the bedroom, where Naru had already packed her bag,

"Mai, your skirt." He said, averting his eyes as she walked by. Mai paused with a quizzical look as she looked down and then over her shoulder, blushing as she realised her skirt had been tucked into her underwear in her rush to get ready. She quickly pulled it out with an embarrassed thank you before pulling on her neck ribbon and tying it securely, "If you feel ill then tell me and return to he dorm." Naru added as Mai slipped into her shoes and headed for the door.

"Naru, I'll be fine." She replied confidently as she opened the door, thinking she had spoken too soon as the strange feeling hit her, the young blonde she had seen earlier pausing to look at her as he walked by, his eyes a light blue as they watched her slump against the doorframe.

"Are you feeling alright Miss?" he asked as he laid a supporting hand on her shoulder gently, the feeling increasing, but not as much as it had when Kaname had touched her. Mai opened her eyes and looked up at the young man, who gently helped her to her feet, Mai blushing slightly, he was a very handsome young man, as Kaname had been, but she was more drawn to this teen,

"Uh, yes, thank you…" Mai trailed off questioningly, the young man smiling shyly with an awkward heir as he released her,

"Takuma Ichijo, you may call me Ichijo-kun." He replied to her unasked question, holding out his hand and shaking hers gently, Mai nodding as Naru appeared beside her and put his arm around her, sending a cold glare at Ichijo,

"Um, my name is Taniyama Mai, and this is Shibuya Kazuya." She said with a smile, feeling a little embarassed by Naru's actions, especially as he pulled her even closer,

"I'm her boyfriend." He added coldly, Ichijo stepping back in understanding, another beautiful young man coming towards them, this young man looking older than the two she had seen so far. He was taller, well built with short reddish brown hair, his eyes a light hazel as he glanced at Mai and Naru,

"Ah, Kain, these are the new students Kaname-sama told us about." Ichijo said with a smile as the young man paused and looked at the pair, his brow creased in disapproval, though of what Mai couldn't tell.

"Akatsuki Kain." He said in a deep gravelly voice, Mai getting a stronger wave of that strange foreign feeling, Naru pulling her tighter as her knees buckled,

"Oh my, perhaps I should fetch the doctor." Ichijo said as Naru lifted Mai into his arms, his gentle voice laced with concern,

"No. I'll go." Naru replied with a glare, Ichijo nodding as Kain looked on bemuse as Naru carried her away, Ichijo pulling her bedroom door shut as they watched him go, Kain turning to see his cousin walking towards them,

"I thought I smelled human, so they've arrived." He observed as he leaned on the banister and looked down as the young dark haired man carried the unconcious girl towards the door, "Why is Kaname-sama allowing this?" he wondered aloud as he ran his hand through his reddish brown locks, very much like Kain's, his eyes a similar shade of hazel.

"He doesn't have a choice, turning away these people would have raised questions among humans, this pair were rather…insistant…or so Kaname says, I have a feeling something else is going on…we should all be careful." Ichijo replied nervously, Kain and Aido nodding in agreement. "After class we will meet in Kaname-sama's room, he will tell us what to do." He added confidently, the other two nodding,

"We'll be late." Kain warned as the rest of the night class filed out of the door, Aido and Ichijo hurrying to catch up with Kain just a few steps behind.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Naru asked as he sat on the spare bed beside Mai's as the young blonde nurse leaned over her, looking in Mai's eyes with a pen light, her face a mask of concentration as she examined the young girl. "Nurse?" Naru said impatiently,

"She's passed out…she'll come round soon. What happened?" she asked as she looked up at Naru, who sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, a thoughtful look on his face,

"I don't know...she just passed out." he replied, seemingly deeply troubled by Mai's condition, the nurse seemed about to speak when Mai groaned lightly and opened her light brown eyes slowly,

"Taniyama-san! Are you alright?" the young nurse asked as she sat on the edge of the girl's bed, Mai sitting up slowly with a hand on her head,

"I…think so…" she replied as she shook her head, clearing the fog that seemed to cloud her mind. "I just had a strange…feeling…I can't explain it, it was so strong I just couldn't stand it." She added almost apologetically she swung her legs over the side of the bed to face Naru, staring at him meaningfully, all eyes turning to the door as it opened to admit Lin,

"I thought I might find you here." He said as he closed the door and walked over, standing in front of Mai and looking down at her, his dark eyes examining her closely, "Shibuya-san, you should be in class, run along." Lin ordered as he looked over his shoulder at Naru, who locked eyes with him for a few moments before nodding,

"Yes Sensei." He replied obediently as he got to his feet and left,

"Nurse, I wonder if you might leave us for a while? There are things I need to discuss with Taniyama-san." Lin continued as he turned to the young nurse, who looked at him in surprise, but the expression on his serious face left no room for argument so she bowed gracefully and left, swishing her long ponytail over her shoulder as she went, "As I thought, you are so sensitive to these…beings." He began as he leaned over and looked into Mai's eyes, Mai blushing at their closeness, his face only inches from hers, his dark eyes so mesmerizing she couldn't look away, his hands coming up to capture either side of her face, his head leaning forward so that their foreheads touched lightly, "Do as I say Mai, this should make you feel better for a while." He instructed, feeling Mai nod against his head, "Close your eyes and breath deeply in and out." He ordered, watching as Mai's eyes closed, her breath lightly blowing aganst his lips, "Just keep your mind and senses open, no matter what you feel, keep the connection open, don't stop your breathing or open your eyes or move." He added as he closed his eyes.

Mai listened, breathing deeply in and out as Lin had instructed, _I wonder what he's going to do…I can feel his breath, I've never been so close to a guy before! Am I supposed to be thinking? Should I quiet my thoughts? But I don't want to speak and interrupt him in whatever he's about to do…_she thought, the blush still hot on her cheeks. She felt Lin chuckle lightly,

"Mai, your thoughts are loud." He said gently, Mai feeling the blush heat up again, she had only heard Lin laugh a couple of times, it really was a good sound. "Mai, hush!" he instructed, Mai trying to clear all thoughts from her mind, "Think of a white surface, a blank white, nothing else." He suggested, Mai focusing on white, seeing white in her mind and nothing else, thinking no thoughts, just white, and then she felt something in her body, her sense automatically trying to push it away, "No, don't fight it." Lin said, Mai trying her best to rein in her defensive senses, "Alright, open your eyes." Lin said as he stepped back, Mai feeling a little cold and alone without his nearness.

"What did you do?" She asked, her brown eyes opening and looking up at him as he fixed a wooden pendent to a thin black string and leaned down to put in round her neck, tying it securely at the back.

"I strengthened your supernatural resistance with my own, and this pendent will strengthen it further so you shouldn't feel anything but a faint tingle when in the presence of the night class." Lin replied as Mai looked down at the small circle of wood, a Chinese symbol carved into it, "We should get to class. I will go first, you wait for five minutes and follow if the nurse gives you permission, if not return to the dormitory and rest for tomorrow." He instructed, Mai nodding and laying down, feeling much better now, the feeling completely gone for the moment. Lin waited until she was settled before heading into the corridor, the blonde nurse nodding as he passed and returning to the room,

"How are you feeling Taniyama-san?" she asked with a kind smile as she stood over the young girl, who looked up with a smile, the colour now completely returned to her cheeks, her eyes bright and alert.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you…I was thinking I might be able to go to class in a few minutes?" Mai said questioningly, the nurse feeling her forehead, the skin at the normal temperature and dry, not clammy in the slightest, she seemed alert and very much awake,

"Yes, but rest a few more minutes to be sure, and don't get up too quickly. If you feel dizzy or any symptoms that makes you think you might pass out come back here and make sure someone comes with you in case you collapse on the way." She instructed kindly, Mai nodding in agreement, the nurse going to sit at her desk, where she was filling out a report of some sort, probably about Mai to add to her records. Mai closed her eyes for a few moments before looking up at the white ceiling, _why are all ceiling so…boring?_ She wondered as she let her eyes wander across the room.

"Nurse, may I go now?" Mai asked as the clock passed five minutes, the nurse turning back to her, nodding in reply. Mai got to her feet slowly and headed to the door,

"Don't forget, come back if you feel it coming on again." The young woman called as Mai opened the door, Mai turning back with a bright smile,

"I will, thank you very much." She replied with a bow as she closed the door, heading through the large mansion-like corridors of the building. The walls were all white washed, the floor a dark wood matching the windowsills and frames, _damnit! I have no idea where I am!_ She thought worriedly as she looked around,

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a girl's voice asked. Mai turned to see another member of the night class, only this girl wore a black armband with a red line and patten going around it, her long dark hair reaching her waist and her eyes a deep shade of amber,

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was at the nurses office and it's my first day, so I don't know where to go." Mai replied apologetically, the strange tingle that Lin had warned her about shooting across her skin, the girl smiling assuringly, her demeanor both warm and kind,

"Please don't worry about it, I'm Cross Yuuki, pleased to meet you Taniyama-san." The girl introduced brightly, Mai quickly shaking her head,

"No please, just Mai-chan." She insisted, the girl walking to her side and tugging her arm back down the corridor,

"Then I'm just Yuuki-chan." Yuuki replied with a smile, not keeping contact with Mai for too long. They walked down the corridor, turning at least three corners until they reached a room, Yuuki opening the door and stepping inside, "Pardon the intrusion, Tanaiyama-san was a little lost." Yuuki excused as she allowed Mai to step inside, the tingle she felt not getting any worse at all, for which she was grateful.

"Thank you Cross-san." Lin replied as he turned from the black board, where he had been teaching the class about different religions, focusing on China for the moment since he was Chinese and the class had had a lot of questions. "Taniyama-san, please find a seat." He added as Yuuki left and closed the door, the rest of the students gazing at her almost menacingly as she made her way to the back of the class where there was a seat at the desk beside Naru, the desks here seating two rather than one person, Kaname and Ichijo seated in the desk to their right. Naru shifted to the aisle so that Mai could take the window seat,

"Are you alright now?" he asked in a whisper as he pushed his book to the center of the table, Mai nodding in reply, but feeling a little embarrassed since she didn't have any of her books or pens to work with, "Don't worry about the work, I've taken notes and you can borrow them when we get back to the dorm." He added, _great…well, at least I'm not missing out on school work while I'm here._ She thought with a sigh, looking to the front of the class, where Lin was still talking about China, her attention rivetted on him, she had always been curious about Lin's home, but she had never had the confidence to just ask him about it.


	6. Chapter 5 Introductions

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed." Lin said as he closed the book he was holding, the night class gradually packing away their books and getting to their feet stretching tiredly. Mai looked out of the window to see that the sky was just turning a pale orange in the disance at the hills, the fields still in shadow, the horses either standing with their noses in the morning grass or trotting around the field.

"Mai, come on." Naru murmured, his bag already packed as Mai got to her feet and stretched, enjoying the feeling as her shoulders and back loosened up. As she looked around the class room she saw that the members of the night class were still at their desks, all of them turned to look at Mai and Naru, and many of them looked silently menacing.

"Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya, would you wait a moment, it seems this would be the best opportunity to properly introduce you to the night class." Kaname said as he got to his feet and headed to the front of the class, Yuuki and a tall boy with almost platinum hair entering the room after her, his violet eyes widening slightly as he caugt sight of the two new students in the class, his gaze shifting to Kaname, who seemed to tell him something silently. "Ah, Yuuki, Kiriyu, just in time. We have two new students in class, Taniyama Mai and Shibuya Kazuya. These are the prefects of the school, they patrol the grounds at night for day class students out of bed and they hold back the crowds as we come out at night, you'll understand tomorrow evening." He added with a smile as he indicated the pair who had just entered, "This is Cross Yuuki, and her duty partner, Kiriyu Zero, both are in the night class but do their work in the dorm during the day since they have to stay awake all night." Kaname explained, Yuuki bowing and Zero nodding, his expression still on edge. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves and tell a little about ourselves? I'll start. My name is Kuran Kaname, but please call me Kaname-san, I am head of the night class and President of the Moon Dorm, which is where we live during the day." He introduced unnecessarily since Naru and Mai had met him earlier that day, he looked around to see who would go next, but since no one else stepped forward he turned to Yuuki with a slightly pleading look,

"I'm Cross Yuuki, but you can call me Yuuki-chan, I'm a prefect for the school and only rescently transferred to the night class. Before I was in the day class, but Zero and I found we were missing classes because we were so tired and never had time to get any work done, so we were transferred to the night class, I'm also the Chairman's adoted daughter, so it's not unusual to find me in his private house if you need me but can't find me." She said brightly, smiling in a friendly manner at Mai and Naru, Mai smiling back while Naru merely nodded. Yuuki turned to Zero with one of her smiles, which she knew could get him to do anything for her, and had since they were young, Zero sighing in defeat with a slight smile as he looked down at her with his tired violet eyes,

"Kiriyu Zero, call me Kiriyu or Zero, I don't care. I'm basically the same as Yuuki, I've lived with the Chairman for five years, so I'm often at his place too." He said, his voice curiously light and heavy as he spoke without the rich texture of Kaname's voice or the gentleness of Ichijo's, and he looked uncomfortable in front of the night class,

"Thank you both, now who's next?" Kaname asked after a few moments silence, his dark eyes drifting across the faces of the night class, Mai slowly getting to her feet, her heart racing in her chest, she had always hated doing things like this in school,

"Perhaps Nar-uh, Kazuya and I should go next? We are the new ones here after all." Mai offered with a smile that Kaname knew would have melted his heart had he not already been in love with Yuuki. Kaname nodded and the night class shifted in their seats to look back at Mai, who blushed and felt her knees shaking as she stood with all eyes upon her, "Um, I'm Taniyama Mai, but Mai-chan is fine, I've just come here from a school near Shibuya, where Kazuya and I first met and I'm very much looking forward to making friends with all of you." Mai finished with a bright smile, Ichijo looking down at his desk at the last part, the others of the night class glancing at each other to see the opinions of their friends,

"And you Shibuya-san?" Kaname encouraged as Mai sat down, Naru nodding and getting to his feet,

"You already know my name, Shibuya Kazuya, but Kazuya or Shibuya are fine. I am Mai's partner of two years, we met at our last school, and we changed schools due to my family moving abroad, they wanted me in a boarding school so that they didn't have to worry about me so much, and Mai came with me." Naru stated, his expression mostly neutral, though he took care to glare warningly at the boys of the night class, who found it fairly amusing that a human would threaten them so blatantly.

"Alright, how about you Ruka?" Kaname encouraged as he sat on the edge of Lin's desk and looked at the tall elegant young lady, who got to her feet with a nod and turned to the class from her place in the front row,

"Sounen Ruka, I have no particular duties in the class, but do my best to keep things running smoothly, and I'll usually be found in my room or the living area." Ruka introduced, her voice stong and melodic, much older sounding than Yuuki's too, her hair was long and thick, cascading down her shoulders in light brown waves, her bangs shadowing her bright green eyes, she was a very beautiful woman and even Yuuki found herself blushing at her beauty.

"I'll go next." Kain's deep voice volunteered as he got to his feet, his desk beside Ruka's, "Akatsuki Kain, I like the violin." He said before sitting down, Ruka's cheeks reddening as she glanced across at him, his hazel eyes meeting hers for a second. Kaname looked around and nodded to Aido, who had his hand in the air patiently,

"Hanabusa Aido, I'm Kain's younger cousin and we both play the guitar, so if we disturb you please feel free to come yell at us." He added with a grin, a few of the night class chuckling as he sat down, Mai examining him, finding him very similar to Kain, but he was shorter and of a smaller build and his hair and eyes were just a few shades lighter. She shifted her gaze as the blonde girl beside Ruka got to her feet, her hair up in bunches, two trails of hair loose on either saide of her bangs, one side longer than the other,

"Rima Touya, I prefer Rima. I work as a model in town with Shiki at the weekends." She said, before sitting down, her voice very calming and soft, not as melodic as Ruka's, more subtle and gentle than that. The dark haired boy sitting directly behind Rima was next on his feet, he seemed to be about the same height and build as Kaname, in fact the two looked very much alike except a few facial features and the fact Shiki's hair was more black and brown and was kept shorter,

"Senri Shiki, I enjoy martial arts, and I'm often in town at weekends with Rima, I also play the drums with my room mates Kain and Aido, and I'm also Kaname's cousin." He said, leaving out the fact that Yuuki and Kaname were related, this was a well kept secret since they were officually going out as far as the day class knew, and if they found out that they were brother and sister they would think it incestual and wrong, plus the less people who knew about Yuuki the better, though it was hard to keep things secret from the council and for all they knew there were spies who had already picked up on it.

"Seiren." A tall girl with short silver hair said simply before sitting down, Kaname smiling at her, blunt and to the point as always, she never shared information unnecessarily and was sitting at the desk behind Kain and Aido, alone as usual. She took her body guard job very seriously. Mai had noticed the girl's voice, gentle but very hard and serious, so she guessed that reflected a little of her personality.

"Ichijo, it's just you now." Kaname said as he looked at the blonde boy at the back of the class, who got to his feet awkwardly and looked at the pair sitting across from him,

"Ichijo Takuma, but I prefer to be called Ichijo, I am the vice president of the Moon Dorm and deputy of the night class, I assit Kaname-sama in his work, and I like to play the violin, most of the time in the living area with Ruka, she's been playing a lot longer than I have." He added with a smile, Ruka nodding in reply, still glancing at Kain every so often, her cheeks a little red as he looked over at her. Kaname got to his feet with a smile,

"Alright very good, now let us return to the dormitory, it will be morning very soon." He added, Mai looking out of the window to see the sun peering over the hills now, the fields flooded with the early morning light, most of the horses up and about now. Mai turned back to the room and followed Naru as he headed to the door, his arm slipping round her waist lightly as they travelled through the corridors, Kaname and Yuuki holding hands as they walked at the front with Zero just ahead, Seiren walking a little behind Kaname, her eyes darting around the corridor warily. Next was Ruka, who walked just ahead of Kain and Aido, who were in animated conversation as Rima and Shiki followed behind walking close together, whispering quietly and laughing.

"How are you feeling now?" Naru asked as they walked a little behind everyone else, giving them space to talk without notice.

"I'm fine, whatever Lin-san did it's working, he said something about strengthening my supernatural resistance, I didn't understand it all, but I only feel a tingling snesation when I'm near them now." Mai replied assuringly, Naru nodding, obviously knowing more about what Lin had done than she did,

"You'll have to keep doing it…you'll know when it wears off. When you feel it happening tell me and I'll take you to Lin, I don't want you going alone, there's no telling when you might collapse again." Naru replied, Mai nodding and leaning into his embrace, _if we're going to be 'going out' while we're here I'm going to make the most of it._ She thought as they continued walking, Naru not seeming to notice her actions as they got outside in the morning air, the breeze fresh and cool on their faces, _ahhh, there's nothing like fresh morning air! Wow…the air is really…clean here._ she thought as she took a deep breath, pausing to look up at the white clouds floating through the blue sky, continuing her way as Naru's hand pressed on the small of her back, urging her forward. Mai looked around as they walked down the path towards the dorms, trees on either side, the trees on the left stretching out into a large forest, which eventually stopped to be the green fields, where the horses were kept.

"Naru, can I have your notes now?" Mai asked as they headed through the tall iron gates and up the path to the dorm, an old man in a cloak watching from an arch way. He seemed to be a doorman, ticking off on a piece of paper as the students walked by, many of them nodding a good morning to him.

"Wait until we get to your room." Naru replied as they walked through the large double doors, the crowd of students growing as they entered the hall, the other night class students, the ones from other classes, were slowly making their way to their rooms or the living areas if they weren't tired. Mai allowed Naru to steer her towards the stairs, both of them ignoring the glares of the other students until they were inside Mai's room, where Mai shut the door and leaned against it, Naru going to her bed and taking his note book out of his book bag.

"I wonder why the people of the night class seem so…hostile." Mai wondered aloud as she left the door and went to her bed, where she hopped and landed on her back, looking up at the plain ceiling, the sunlight coming in through the open curtains, the bed soft but firm beneath her,

"Isn't it obvious? They're not like us…they're different somehow, and if you can feel that differences there's a possibility that they can too…we need to tread carefully…" Naru replied simply as he stood at the side of her bed looking down at her, "You really are naïve." He added, Mai scowling up at him angrily, missing the smile that flickered across Naru's face,

"Naïve? How does that have anything to do with me missing the answer?" she demanded as she got to her feet,

"So you'd prefer me to call you stupid?" he asked, Mai's face turning slightly red as she glared up at him, _well done Mai, you walked right into that one! Why does he always bait me like this?_ She wondered as she watched him walk to the door, "Good night Mai, get some sleep." He ordered as he opened the door and left, _I hate him sometimes…_she thought with a sigh and a smile as she looked at the closed door.


	7. Chapter 6 Daytime in the dorm

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Mai lay there for an hour tossing and turning, but since she still wasn't used to sleeping during the day she was finding it hard to sleep, _this is hopeless! I'm getting up!_ she decided as she pulled the covers off and pulled on some daytime clothes she had brought with her consisting of a short pleated tartan skirt and a tight black shirt that was open at the neck. She slipped into her shoes and crept to the door, easing it open to look into the hall, but it was empty and remained that way as she stepped out, _maybe I'll go out in the grounds for a while…_she thought as she headed down the stairs and eased the front door open, the old man at the arch looking at her as she stepped out, sheilding her eyes from the sun for a few moments,

"Where are you going child?" he asked as she walked down the steps, Mai feeling a little afraid as the tingling sensation started up, _the old man too?_ She thought as she looked over at him with a smile,

"I was just going to take a walk around the grounds." She replied politely, the old man shaking his head,

"Moon dorm residents aren't allowed outside the grounds during the day." he replied as he looked down at the papers he was reading,

"Oh…is it okay if I stay within the gates?" she asked, the old man nodding absently, "Thank you very much." She said politely with a bow as she turned to walk around the large mansion, the grounds around the back of the house a lot larger than the front and filled with rose bushes, the roses all dark red, the petals soft as she reached out and touched one, a tingle running down her spine suddenly. "Hello?" Mai asked as she stepped back from the roses and looked around the large garden, but she couldn't see anyone, _I'm not imagining it…I can feel it…_she thought as she looked around more carefully, but no one was in the garden,

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar voice called from above. Mai looked up to the windows, but they were all shut, the curtains drawn against the harsh light of day, "Up here." The male voice called again, Mai looking up to see Zero looking down at her, now wearing the black jacket of the day class,

"Oh, hello…I just thought I was being watched, but I guess it was you." she replied with a smile, Zero nodding as he looked down, "What are you doing up there?" Mai asked, Zero sitting on the edge with his feet dangling over the edge, his violet eyes watching Mai curiously,

"I come up here to sleep, I don't like the dorm." He replied simply as he looked out over the gates, he could see for miles, "And you can't beat the view from the roof." He added as he returned his gaze to her, "Want to come up?" he asked suddenly, not quite sure where the thought had come from, but he was a little…_no! I am not lonely! I just…think these new guys could use some help getting settled._ He thought as Mai looked around for a way up, "Here." Zero said as he got to his feet,

"Careful!" Mai called as he stood, thinking he might fall off the roof since he was standing right on the edge,

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. Come on, this tree will get you up here." he replied as he walked further down to where a large tree stood, its branches reaching right to the second floor. Mai walked over to the tree and looked for a branch low enough for her to reach, seeing a couple right by the window of one of the bed rooms, the curtains pulled tightly shut. Mai looked up at the branches, reaching up to grip the rough bark, jumping and heaving herself up into the lower branches, _God this is hard…especially in this skirt, my legs and arms are getting all scratched!_ She thought as she reached up, her leg rubbing the rough bark of the next highest branch as she heaved herself up, kneeling on one branch as she reached up for the next, climbing to the trunk, _don't look down Mai!_ She thought as she kept climbing, her heart beating faster the closer she got to the top, passing the second floor and looking up to where Zero waited on the roof, the branch she was standing on streching up near the roof. She began edging her way up the branch, grateful that there was one in front of her she could hold onto, _I'm glad I used to like climbing trees, this makes things much easier…_she thought, reaching out for Zero as the branch grew thinner and she found herself within reaching distance, Zero reaching out his hand, but not quite getting there, "Jump to me." he said, something in his eyes telling Mai it would be alright, and after a moment's hesitation she jumped, her hand sliding easily into Zero's, his strength pulling her onto the roof and into his arms, Mai finding he had an irresisitibly sweet scent,

"Thank you." Mai said with a blush as she looked up at him, her hands round his waist as he held her shoulders. Zero stepped back and released her, moving further up the sloping roof and settling down to lie on his back, his arms folded behind his head, one knee bent while the other stretched out, "What are you looking at?" Mai asked as she walked up to sit beside him, settling down, leaning on one arm with her legs curled at her side,

"Just the sky, this is where I usually fall asleep." He explained, his violet eyes never leaving the pale blue of the sky, the morning still early so the day class hadn't left for class yet. "Why don't you lie down? It's more comfortable than it looks." Zero added as an awkward silence began to grow between them, Mai taking his advice and lying back, the roof a little lumpy beneath her back, but with the discomfort there was a strange comfort too,

"I bet the stars at night are beautiful here." Mai said as she looked up at the cloouds, looking at them float slowly above, "The nearest large city must be miles away." She added as she looked over at Zero, who nodded with an agreeing hum, not shifting his gaze to look at her, Mai looking back up to the sky, "Hey look, a rabbit!" she said with a smile as she pointed up, Zero following her gaze,

"You mean that one? I thought more dog." Zero replied with a slight smile as he looked up, Mai turning her head slightly to look at the white shape from another angle,

"Yeah…I can see that…what about that one?" she asked as she pointed at another, Zero following her hand once again,

"Uh…dolphin." He replied after a moment of examination, Mai laughing as she turned on her side to look at him,

"You're joking right? It's definitely a horse head!" she argued, Zero shaking his head firmly, smiling as he watched her laugh, her smile infectious as he looked at her. Mai sat up and stretched, looking out at the fields, "Oh wow…" she exclaimed as she looked out, seeing clearly over the tops of the trees, the horses trotting around the fields contentedly, the town just visible over the tree tops to the right.

"That's how I felt when I first saw it, though that was from the sun dorm roof, the view wasn't as good as it is from here, but it still took my breath away." He said as he sat up, his knees loosely bent, his feet almost touching as his legs rested in front of him.

"Why do you wear the day class jacket?" Mai asked curiously, Zero suddenly looking guarded and uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, is it a personal question?" she asked apologetically, Zero smiling and nodding,

"In a way…yeah." He replied as he looked across at the school, students from the day class slowly wandering along the paths into the building.

* * *

"Kaname, you know why we are here." Ichijo said as he entered Kaname's room, Kaname sitting at his large red wood desk, writing a report for the council and not stopping as his class mates filed into his huge room, Ichijo walking to the window to perch on the sill, Kain and Aido standing together before Kaname's desk, Rima and Shiki opting to take a chair at the edge of the room, Shiki pulling Rima onto his lap, Seiren taking her place just behind Kaname as she usually did outside class when they were together and Ruka standing just a little way away from Kain.

"I suppose I should have expected this…very well. Yuuki." He called as he turned towards the closed doors of the bedroom, one of them opening to admit a very tied looking Yuuki, who wore a white silk night dress that plunge at her chest and came down to her thighs, Ichijo looking out of the window with a blush, "We have guests." Kaname added unnecesarily with a smile as Yuuki squeaked and blushed, Aido trying to supress a laugh as Yuuki ducked back inside, coming back in a black flannel dressing gown, which was a few sizes too big on her, Kaname recognising it as his own dressing gown, "Sorry to wake you Yuuki, but you need to hear this too, and tell Kiriyu when you next see him." Kaname continued as he pushed his chair back, making an uncommon display of affection as he allowed Yuuki to sit on his lap, his arms wrapping round her securely to stop her falling off as she leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"What's going on Kaname-sama? Why are these humans allowed among us?" Aido asked as Yuuki settled comfortably, Kaname nodding and looking serious, the warmth gone from his eyes as he looked at the group surrounding him.

"They are psychic researchers, SPR. It wasn't hard to find that out, but I'm not entirely sure who sent them, they are obviously here to research some sort of psychic activity in this building, but they don't know about us, though it may only be a matter of time…" he trailed off, his expression deeply troubled as he looked down at Yuuki's body, not really looking at it, more lost in thought,

"What shall we do?" Shiki asked,

"We cannot allow them to know about us." Rima added from her place on his lap, Kaname nodding to both comments,

"I know…but for now they are causing no harm, let us hope we can merely move cautiously and avoid any…trouble." He said, Ichijo leaving his place at the window to stand beside Ruka,

"But if we do?" he asked, Kaname looking up with a cold hard expression,

"They will have to be dealt with…some how…perhaps there is a way to quiet them, I know the chairman can erase memories of many people, but that girl troubles me greatly…she is…different…her senses are obviously tuned to us…she could be dangerous…" he added as he looked around the room, all eyes upon him, awaiting his decision, "For now we watch and wait…if anything else happens, or if anyone has any suspicions come to me and we will call another meeting, until then be careful!" Kaname warned the others nodding, trailing out as they were obviously dismissed, Yuuki looking deeply troubled as she got to her feet and played with the ends of her hair, "Yuuki…you do not approve?" he asked in concern,

"No, I know how important secrecy is for us, but no matter what promise me you won't hurt any body!" she replied, her eyes worried and sad as she turned to him, Kaname getting to his feet and cupping her cheek gently,

"I…cannot promise you that…but I promise I will look at every possible alternative." He promised, Yuuki smiling with a nod, feeling Kaname's lips brush hers lightly, "Now go back to sleep." He added with a warm smile,

"Alright…will you come?" she asked as she headed back to the bedroom, looking over her shoulder at him as she paused in the doorway,

"No, I still have work to do." Kaname replied as he sat at his desk and picked up his pen once more.


	8. Chapter 7 Blood Lust

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"_Mai…Mai! Wake up!" Naru's voice called, __**but I feel so comfortable here…**__Mai thought as she lay on her side with her eyes closed, curled up peacefully as she slept. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently, "Mai…" Naru's voice said again, __**Naru! Go away! I'm sleepy…wait a minute, what's Naru doing here?**__ she wondered as she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, the sky dark from where she lay on the roof, and Zero was gone too, __**what's going on?**__ She wondered as she looked up at Naru,_

"_Naru? What are you doing up here?" she asked, the young dark haired man wearing his usual black shirt and turtle neck, his jacket over the top as he looked down at her with a smile, __**aren't we under cover?**__ She thought groggily, as she got to her feet, blushing at Naru's smile, __**I'm alseep again!**__ She thought as she looked around, the moon dorm surrounded by a dark haze, where as the rest of the grounds were clear._

"_Mai, you have to be careful." Naru said as she looked up at him, the black haze feeling familiar, sending tingles down her spine, __**that's it! This is the feeling I get from the night class students!**__ She realised,_

"_Naru, are the students of the night class possessed or something?" she asked as Naru walked to the edge of the roof, Mai following and peering over the edge, hardly able to believe she had climbed all the way up to the roof by herself._

"_No, they're not possessed, but what do your senses tell you?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets and looked out over the campus, everything so hazy and dark from the top of the moon dorm. Mai looked up, seeing that though it was dark there were no stars, __**so it's not night…**_

"_Um…it's hard to explain…they're not like us, I know that…but at the same time I don't feel any evil, there's a strong hostility from some of them, but…they're not bad people…I can feel it." Mai replied as she raised her hand and touched her chest lightly, looking up at Naru with certainty in her eyes, blushing as he smiled down at her, his blue eyes soft and warm as he looked down at her,_

"_Good, pay attention to your instincts…don't let anything anyone says change your mind, and stay on your guard…something's…coming." He said as he looked out over the forest towards the town, where another shadow loomed. Mai got to her feet and looked at the shadow,_

"_Another one of them…" she said as she looked at the shadow, __**but something's wrong! That shadow is darker…does that mean it's evil? I can't tell from here…but I have a feeling I'll find out…**__she thought as she looked at the shadow._

* * *

"Mai-chan?" Zero said as he touched the girl's arm, her light brown bangs falling into her eyes as she lay curled on her side sleeping peacefully, "Mai-chan, class will be starting soon, we should get ready." Zero continued as Mai stirred, sitting up with a small groan as she wiped her eyes sleepily, Zero smiling softly as he watched her waking up, _she's really a lot like Yuuki…_he thought warmly, Mai's bright hazel eyes blinking tiredly as she looked out, her movement stopping at she saw the deep pink of the sky over the sun dorm and main building,

"It's beautiful." She said aloud as she looked out, students from the day class milling around at the moon dorm gates, "What's going on there?" Mai asked. All of the students seemed to be young girls waiting impatiently for something. Mai heard a sigh as Zero got to his feet,

"You'll see." He replied boredly as he headed to the tree, jumping onto the top branch and holding his hand back for Mai, who looked over the edge hesitantly, "Don't worry, I'll catch you." Zero said assuringly with a soft smile, Mai blushing as she looked up at him, reaching her hand out and jumping, her foot missing the branch as Zero grabbed her arm, Mai dangling below him fearfully as he slowly pulled her up so that she could hook her foot onto the branch and stand up,

"Thanks." Mai said as she looked down, Zero already hopping down to the next branch, Mai slowly making her way to the trunk, where she gingerly stepped down, gripping the trunk as she lowered herself. _Okay, where next?_ She wondered as she looked down, Zero already over halfway down as he moved down the branches like a cat, his violet eyes looking back up at her,

"Just relax and climb, it's easy when you get the hang of it." He called over his shoulder as he dropped off the edge of the branch he was on, falling to the ground, where he landed in a practised crouch. Mai looked down, gripping the branch tightly as she noticed she was still up near the second floor, her foot slipping as she stepped down, scraping painfully against the rough bark as she caught her balance, unable to get her feet firmly back on the branch, "Mai-chan!" Zero cried, grabbing her waist firmly as Mai slipped, finding herself pressed firmly against Zero, that sweet scent getting stronger as he stiffened, "You're bleeding." He said as Mai reeled in his arms, _how did he get up here? he was on the ground!_ She thought as she looked up at him, his face turned away from her,

"Zero?" she asked as he tensed, his breathing heavy, his face turned away from her. He gently placed her on her feet, still turned away from her as he gripped her hand,

"Climb down." He instructed, not watching as she climbed down, his eyes a deep glaring red, _damnit! Calm down! You can't lose it! Not now!_ He cursed inwardly as he felt Mai's concerned eyes looking up at him, _damned blood lust! I don't have my blood pills! I have to calm down, come on Zero!_ He ordered, his deep breaths slowly getting his eyes to calm to a dark shade of violet, which would have to do for the time being, the sweet coppery scent of her blood filling his senses, driving him crazy with hunger,

"Zero! Are you alright?" Mai called from the bottom, Zero trying to smile assuringly as he climbed down, the smell of blood getting stronger as he drew closer to her, his fangs lengthening as he saw the red trail trickling down her leg, Mai following his gaze, "Oh, it's just a scratch." She said, mistaking his inner battle for concern as he reached the bottom.

"Good, inside, quickly." He said, barely able to hold himself back from pinning her to the tree and biting into the soft pale skin of her neck, the veins beneath dark beneath her skin to his eyes, which he knew were a blazing red as he walked ahead quickly, "I have to go in quickly, my duties start soon, bye." He excused as he ran, Mai calling after him in confusion as he ran inside and up the stairs, barely realising where he was until he ran into Yuuki, who almost fell back as he collided with her, his hands on her shoulders as he panted for breath,

"Zero? Zero what's wrong?" she asked as Zero gripped her shoulders hard, his breaths coming in gasps, his head looking down at floor, but at Yuuki's words he raised his head, his fangs cutting into his bottom lip, his eyes bright red, "Kaname!" Yuuki cried as she pulled Zero into Kaname's room, which she had just left. Kaname looked up from his desk, just buttoning up his night class jacket as Yuuki entered, lowering Zero to the floor beside the door,

"Kiriyu!" Kaname exclaimed as he took in the boy's appearance, his expression a starved agony as he reached up and pulled at his black shirt, his jacket falling down his shoulders, Yuuki crouching down with her hands on Zero's shoulders,

"Zero? Are you alright?" she asked, Zero too far gone with lust to speak, though he controlled himself enough not to pull Yuuki to him and sink his fangs into her neck, instead he gathered his strength and pushed her away, sending her back onto her rear painfully.

"Kiriyu, you haven't taken your blood pill today." Kaname observed as Zero clutched his hair and closed his eyes tightly, his fangs shortening a little, blood trickling down his chin from his lip, "An interesting way to calm your blood lust." Kaname observed as he snapped open his pills and tipped two into a full glass of water, crossing over to Zero and handing the glass to him, "You should always have your pills with you Kiriyu, you are only a class C vampire, a human vampire who has drunk the blood of his maker, therefore no longer at risk of dropping to level E, however since you were not born a vampire the blood lust will always be strong for you, and it can hit at any time, you must be careful." Kaname instructed as he crouched and put a hand on Zero's shoulder, the other helping him to raise the glass to his lips, his eyes gradually dimming and his fangs retracting as the red liquid trickled down his throat, "Was that enough for you Kiriyu?" Kaname asked, knowing that sometimes it took the boy three or four pills to calm his lust,

"Yes…thank you Kuran." Zero replied as his breathing gradually levelled out, leaning his head back against the wall with his eyes closed, "And I know…I should have my pills." He added as he opened his violet eyes,

"Then why aren't they with you?" Kaname asked as he got to his feet and returned to his desk, Zero getting to his feet slowly,

"I left them in my…other jacket." Zero replied, Kaname only now realising that Zero was in the wrong clothing. He didn't bother to ask why, he already knew why, it was the only thing that reminded him of his humanity. He hadn't had any friends in the day class really, only Yuuki, who had now returned to her pure blood form and so didn't keep him connected to his humanity at all, _it will be a long time before that boy comes to terms with him vampiric nature…_Kaname thought as he watched Yuuki fussing over Zero, the old surge of jealously long gone as he watched the pair. He knew where Yuuki's heart rested, but he also knew she had a strong maternal bond with Zero, who looked at her as a little sister, always coming to her rescue and allowing her to manipulate him, while Yuuki saw him as a child sometimes or perhaps a little brother, loving to fuss over him and make sure he was alright, it actually made him smile now to watch the two.

"Kaname, Zero and I have to go on duty now, please keep the night class in the entrance hall until we arrive." Yuuki said, all business as she turned to Kaname, who picked up his book bag and walked over to her with a smile, _that's my Yuuki, always keeping business separate from pleasure._ He thought,

"Of course Miss. Prefect." He replied as he looked down at her, Yuuki's cheeks reddening slightly as Kaname leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "I'll see you down there." he added as he walked by, Zero and Yuuki heading to Zero's room so that he could grab his jacket and bloody rose gun to go on duty.

"You're sure you're alright now?" Yuuki asked as they travelled up the stairs to his room, which was on the next level up beside Shiki, Kain and Aido, who shared a room between them. Zero pushed his door open and went in, the room bare of any decoration except a picture of him and Yuuki, which had been taken at the beginning of their first year, Zero looking sternly ahead in his casual clothes while Yuuki's dark haired head peeked over his shoulder with a smile,

"I'm fine." Zero replied, the scent of Mai's blood still there but very faint, "Do you smell it?" he asked, not needing to say what, of course she had smelt it, she was a pure blood, her senses were much more tuned than Zero's, but to his surprise Yuuki shook her head,

"I don't smell anything at all, I did a few minutes ago, but it was very faint." Yuuki replied as Zero hung his black jaket on the back of his desk chair, pulling on his white one, the plastic box in his pocket rattling as the pills were disturbed, the noise making Zero grit his teeth slightly, clipping the chain of the bloody rose to the inside of his jacket, securing the gun in the inside pocket. It was ironic that a low level vampire such as he was allowed to continue carrying a gun that could kill vampires, he knew some members of the night class objected to it, but they had been silenced by Kaname, who seemed to have taken a strange liking to him, so they now had an uneasy friendship, which Zero was still getting used to, _it's strange…I remember…he tried to offer me friendship once before…_he thought as he looked back to five years ago when he had first moved in with Yuuki and the Chairman. Kaname had come to visit and in a fit of rage Zero had lashed out and stabbed his hand with a butter knife when Kaname had tried to be friendly, even after he had hurt the vampire Kaname had still been kind, no sign of anger or malice in his eyes.

"So I have weaker abilites and senses overall but a stronger sense of smell and blood lust?" Zero asked, Yuuki shrugging as they headed for the door, a lot of chatter going on in the hall below,

"I don't know…I'll ask Kaname later." Yuuki replied as they headed down, "Okay everyone! Get ready to leave!" Yuuki called as she and Zero made their way through the crowd and out the doors.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Mai wondered aloud as the night class filed out of the dorm and towards the gates, where she could see almost all the girls of the day class crammed around the gates, only Yuuki and Zero holding them back, though a few of the girls seemed content to stare up at Zero, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the attention,

"Kaname did say that we'd understand. I can't say I'm surprised, girls are such emotional creatures, in this case they're lusting after the best looking men." Naru replied as his blue eyes scanned the crowd of girls who had started screaming at the boys of the night class as they passed by, Kaname smiling and nodding to a few of them, Aido waving while the others seemed to ignore them, particularly Shiki, who walked along with Rima, both of them deep in discussion again.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai demanded as Naru pulled her against him, ignoring her scowl,

"Can you really deny it with a flock of lust filled girls crowding around like this?" Naru retorted, Mai looking around and giving up, _he's right…I can't believe he's right!_ Mai thought, horrified by the way these girls were acting, not even her friends had been this bad when they had first laid eyes on Naru, _though they were pretty close…_she added inwardly, a lot of the girls quieting down as they caught sight of Naru,

"Is that the new guy?" one girl asked in a whisper,

"Yeah, and that must be his girlfriend," another added,

"Oh, he's so handsome!" another piped up,

"And she's really pretty!" an another exclaimed,

"She's so lucky!" another said longingly, and this sort of talk continued all the way up to the main building, Yuuki and Zero shooing the girls away, some of them reluctant to let Zero go, Yuuki laughing in amusement as he glared at them, even that making them shriek excitedly,

"Stop laughing!" Mai heard Zero shout in annoyance, the girls finally letting him go and heading back to their dorm,

"I wonder why the girls are acting like that, I mean…is there something that draws girls to these guys more than the boys in the day class?" Mai asked quietly as she and Naru walked slowly at the back of their group, unaware that the vampires ahead could hear every word they said as clearly as if they had been standing right next to them. Naru looked across as her with a satisfied nod,

"Your deductive skills are improving, you're asking the right questions…now we just have to find answers…we know they're different somehow, so it could be that difference that draws the girls to them." Naru suggested, Kain and Aido subtly glancing over their shoulders as they walked, not liking how accurate their thoughts were,

"So…a lure? To prey on them somehow?" Mai asked, Naru looking thoughtful but ultimately shaking his head,

"No, if that were the case the boys would be attracted to the girls of the night class, they would all be surrounding the gates at night, and if they wanted the girls then they would pick out targets individually and there wouldn't be prefects to hold them back." Naru replied, Mai holding up a hand,

"Unless the Chairman is unaware of what the night class are." Mai pointed out, Naru nodding in agreement,

"True, but something about the way he acts around Kaname Kuran tells me otherwise, he is competely at ease around him, as if they were equals, not the typical relationship between a teacher and a student." He countered effectively, Mai nodding in defeat,

"Then whatever it is happens unconciously…they are all very beautiful, but there are normal people who possess beauty, so there's something more…do you think it could be a…natural force of some sort? A spiritual energy, a sound or a maybe a smell?" she suggested, remembering the sweet irresistable scent Zero gave off, not even Naru's gentle scent affected her the way Zero's had,

"It is possible, we'll have to look into it." Naru replied as they approached their classroom, the rest of their class already filing in ahead, Lin standing patiently at the front of the class, a thick text book in his hand as the class settled down, Mai and Naru in their original seat by the window, Kaname and Ichijo across from them, Aido and Kain opting to sit at the desk in front of Mai and Naru, Seiren and Ruka seated in front of Kaname and Shiki with Rima at the front,

"Alright, I'll be talking about the history of Europe this session." Lin began, writing instructions on the board, the class taking notes quickly,

**Is it me or do the night class seem to be closing ranks on us tonight?** Mai scribbled quickly, tapping Naru's foot gently to get his attention, the eyes of the night class shifting to them as they heard the contact, Aido just managing to peer back at the note, which was written on a scrap of paper between her and Naru. Aido looked at Kain meaningfully, Kain nodding his head very slightly to show he had seen it too,

**It seems that whatever they are they know we are different. Last night they were on edge, they didn't know who we were, but tonight they must have come up with a plan.** Naru replied, Mai frowning slightly, still trying to keep track of Lin's lecture as she replied,

**But why sit so close? Don't they think it will make us suspicious?** Mai asked as she looked back at the board, scribbling with practised ease, something she was accustomed to since she was SPR's secretary, Kaname noticing her practised ease, though he wasn't surprised since he already knew who she was, he also knew Lin was with them, as were some people from the day class, but those people were no threat to them, not now anyway.

**Perhaps, but they must think it is worth the risk. If you thought people had come to spy on you, wouldn't you let them know you were watching in some way?** Naru questioned in reply, Mai pausing as she considered a response, looking around the class, the students seeming to have their full attention on Lin, but she could feel them watching her, a shiver running down her spine as well as the constant tingle,

**Yes.** She replied simply, glancing to the side at Naru, who had his eyes on her, probably thinking the same as she was, _if they're onto us in some way, how do we complete our case without raising their suspicions further or getting in trouble?_ Mai wondered as she looked back at Lin, who was busy lecturing, but still locked eyes with Naru for a moment.


	9. Chapter 8 Second Soul

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Oh, Kaname, what can I do for you?" the middle aged Chairman asked as he looked up from his report with a warm smile at the handsome vampire in the doorway, who entered and closed the door securely behind him. The Chairman sat back, pulling his glasses away from his wise emerald eyes, wiping them with a white handkerchief he kept in his shirt pocket,

"Things are getting…complicated." Kaname replied as he walked over to the Chairman's desk, his heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor as he walked, muffled by the green rug beneath the desk when he got closer. The Chairman slid his glasses on once again and nodded Kaname to continue, "It seems they were sent here to research us, perhaps not directly, but they know we are different so they are trying to find out what we are…you know what will happen if they find out." Kaname said as he looked down at the Chairman, who nodded gravely, his golden bangs falling across his eyes,

"They will tell whoever sent them and the secret of the night class will be out…but who would know enough about us to orchestrate this?" the Chairman wondered aloud as Kaname walked to the window and looked down to the grounds, where the rest of the night class were either on their way back to the dorm or mingling outside waiting for him to join them, Ichijo looking up at him with a nod,

"The council perhaps? We both know what they think of this idea of peaceful coexistence…but would they truly go this far?" Kaname replied questioningly, the Chairman looking down at his report thoughtfully, fiddling with the black pen absently,

"I don't know, I didn't think they were that concerned with our actions…perhaps it is a human group orchestrating it? If a human knew about you, but wanted proof, they may have called in a psychic research team." The Chairman suggested as he looked over his shoulder at Kaname, who gave a deep chuckle as he glanced over at the Chairman,

"It may even be as innocent as it seems. A human growing suspicious of a group of young people seen only at night and rarely during the day decides to call in researchers…but still, I am concerned…the more they think about us, the more they'll realise, and we can't let that happen." Kaname added with a sigh as he turned to the Chairman,

"It's not a problem! If they find out about you I'll wipe their memories." The Chairman replied with a wave of his hand, Kaname looking troubled as he left the window to sit on one of the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk,

"I don't think your powers would affect the girl…she is different, very sensitive to our supernatural energy…if she has that much psychic power she will be able to block any attempt you make." He argued, the Chairman getting to his feet with a dangerous look as he leaned over and looked Kaname in the eye,

"I will not have the blood of a student spilt on these grounds Kaname, if they find out you will bring them to me, and if I truly cannot erase their memories I will take it from there. Is that clear Kaname?" he asked, his usually gentle eyes hardened, the old hunter within rising to the surface with a fierce sense of protection. Kaname's eyes also hardened as he got to his feet,

"Chairman, I do not need to remind you who is at risk here! If our secret gets out my kind will be hunted and feared." He said as he leaned across the desk, the Chairman's eyes calming as he smiled and sat back down,

"Look at us, two old friends fighting over something so…small." He said as he looked up at Kaname's confused face, "Even if your secret gets out, who among the humans would believe it?" the Chairman asked, Kaname smiling as he sat down and ran a hand through his thick dark locks,

"True enough, but there are those who will." He replied,

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? For now don't hurt them." The Chairman ordered, Kaname nodding in agreement as he got to his feet, "Kaname, send the girl to me…I want to examine her up close." The Chairman decided as Kaname reached the door,

"Of course." he replied as he stepped through the door.

* * *

"Mai-chan!" Ichijo called as she opened her door to go outside, even though she had only just returned for the night she was restless again, _wonder what he wants…_Mai thought as he hurried up the stairs to her, a large package in his hands, "Sorry to shout like that, Kaname asked me to tell you to head over to the Chairman's office, he'd like to speak with you." The blonde boy replied with a smile,

"Oh, okay…do you know what it's about?" Mai asked as she stepped a little closer to him, Ichijo blushing slightly at their closeness as he looked at the package he was holding,

"No, I'm afraid he didn't say." He replied shyly, his hands clutching the parcel tgithly, _why do I get so…nervous around her?_ He wondered as he stole a glance at her, her hazel eyes looking troubled, her light brown hair framing her cute face. _Now's the perfect chance for me to test one of our theories! _Mai thought suddenly as she stole a glance at Ichijo, who was openly staring at her, a blush colouring her cheeks at the intensity of his sapphire stare.

"Well, I guess I should get going then." Mai said with a smile, her eyes widening as she stumbled forward, Ichijo dropping his heavy parcel to the floor as she fell into his arms, her face buried in his chest, _it's a similar scent to Zero's!_ she thought as Ichijo's intensely sweet scent filled her senses, his arms wrapped around her gently, _I feel so…relaxed…_she thought as her eyes closed contentedly, _it's almost as if…I've smelled it before…_she thought, searching her memory for a time she may have encountered it, but not finding one,

"Mai-chan? Are you alright?" Ichijo asked, his cheeks red as he looked down at her, her own face blushing as she looked up at him, her eyes slightly misted as he had expected them to be.

"Yes, thank you." Mai replied as she got to her feet awkwardly, Ichijo smiling kindly as he bent down to retrieve his package. "I'll be going now." She added as she walked away, Ichijo watching her as she left, _those eyes…why do I know those eyes?_He wondered, shrugging it off quickly as he headed to his room to open the new manga he had ordered.

* * *

"Hello?" Mai called as she opened the door to the Chairman's office, not getting a response as she stepped inside, _maybe he's out…_she thought as she walked to the middle of the large office, the curtains open to morning sun, the grounds outside green and teeming with life as the day class made their way into the main building,

"Ah, Taniyama-san, sorry to keep you waiting." A kind voice said behind her, Mai turning with a gasp to see the tall long haired man she was waiting for in the doorway, "I'm also sorry to startle you." he added with a chuckle and bright smile, Mai quickly shaking her head,

"Oh no, it's fine, really, um…what did you want to see me about?" she asked nervously as he entered the office, pulling off his dark green coat to reveal a tartan waistcoat over a white shirt. He hung the coat on the coat stand and put a hand on Mai's back, guiding her to a chair in front of his desk gently,

"Please, don't be nervous. I just thought it would be nice to talk and make sure you were settling in nicely." He said assuringly as he sat down, "Oh! It would be more comfortbale in the living area." He decided as he tugged Mai to her feet and half dragged her to the sofa and small table he had at the other end of his office, settling Mai down on the sofa with a smile, "There, that's better, right?" he said,

"Uh, I guess so." Mai replied, still nervous as he grabbed a tin from his desk and opened it, offering it to her with a smile,

"Have a cookie, my daughter made them for me." he added with a proud look, his face so expectant that Mai took one, nibbling it as he continued to stare at her, "Isn't it delicious?" he asked, Mai nodding mutely, "You're still uncomfortable." He observed with a sigh as he sat down.

"Sorry." Mai apologised as she looked at the man, who smiled at her gently, sitting opposite her,

"Don't apologise, I'll just have to make you comfortable…so, how are things in the night class?" he asked as he sat back and crossed his legs, his demeanour so relaxed and at ease that Mai felt a little more comfortable, though she remained perched on the edge of her seat,

"Well…I haven't really spoken to them much, they seem to keep to themselves really." Mai replied, wondering just how much she should tell the man in front of her, he did after all know why they were there. He nodded his understanding,

"Yes, they're very protective of their own." He said, noticing the way Mai's interest peaked at his statement, _how much does he know?_ She wondered, her nervousness leaving as the investigative curiosity kicked in,

"Their own?" she questioned, the Chairman impressed by the sudden control she had over her emotions,

"Yes, they have been here for the past two years, they're all very close, in fact most of them are related or have known each other since childhood." He replied swiftly, Mai looking thoughtful as the Chairman gazed at her intensely, reaching out for her with his mind, her eyes widening in surprise, _what is this…feeling?_ She asked herself, a gentle force pressing into her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on it, feeling it, _it's not evil…but is that any reason to open up to it?_ She wondered as the force pressed harder, almost painfully. _Stop!_ Mai ordered, the force making her head throb painfully, a hand raising to her forehead as she clenched her teeth,

"Stop it!" she cried out loud, the feeling quickly retracting as a second force broke in, protecting her.

"Taniyama-san! Are you alright?" the Chairman asked as he crouched in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders firmly, his green eyes worried and as he peered at her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she opened her eyes,

"I…think so…" she replied, the Chairman raising her to her feet,

"Go to back to the dorm and lie down for a while." He ordered gently, watching as she walked out the door. "You can come out now." He added as he looked over at the window, Kaname appearing as he stepped from behind the curtain,

"Your barrier worked, she didn't sense me at all." Kaname said as he sat on the green sofa in front of the Chairman, who sat where Mai had been moments before with a sigh, looking at the floor as he hummed a positive reply, "You're feeling guilty aren't you." Kaname observed, the seemingly older man looking up with a weak smile,

"I've never hurt someone innocent like that before, she didn't even know why I was trying to break into her mind, she didn't even know it was me." He replied, Kaname nodding in understanding,

"I don't need to tell you that even good people have to do bad things sometimes." He said, the other man shaking his head, his expression dark, Kaname also looking slightly menacing, remembering the many times he had hurt people he cared about for the greater good,

"I guess I should be used to it by now…but it never gets any easier." The Chairman added, Kaname smiling gently as he sat back with his legs crossed elegantly,

"It's because you care so much." Kaname replied,

"I can't help thinking if I had pushed any more I could have…killed her…it's amazing how little effort it takes on my part…" he thought aloud, his eyes looking far off for a moment before he came back to himself, "But I found out enough. You were right, she has amazing psychic abilities, but she doesn't realise her potential, she's only used a fraction of the power she has, and if she knew how she could block out the feeling she gets around you with just a snap of her fingers, but that's not the most…disturbing part." He explained, Kaname sitting forward looking deeply troubled, "She has a secondary consciousness, a second spirit if you will." He said,

"What?" Kaname asked in disbelief, his dark eyes wide,

"It's true, there is a second soul taking refuge in her body. Why it's there I don't know, but it is extremely strong, it knocked me away like I was nothing when Mai called out…but it is concerning…" the Chairman continued, Kaname nodding in agreement, "The extra soul will begin to tax her body if it stays…I'm not sure if it is a permanent 'resident' within her or whether it just entered her to watch over her this time…I wonder if it even knows what it does to her body…" he thought aloud.

"Possibly, but whether it does or not is not our concern, nor is the effect it has on her body. Our concern is how long it will take her to unlock her potential powers and what will happen when she does? If she can sense what we are the identity of the night class will be revealed." Kaname said, the Chairman mildly shocked by his unusually cold words, it was almost as if he wanted her body to fail to save him the trouble of keeping her off their trail, "I'm sorry…it has been a hectic two days." Kaname sighed as he brought his hand to his forehead, realising himself what he had been thinking,

"It's alright Kaname, I know you're not as heartless as that…if you were Yuuki wouldn't love you." the Chairman replied assuringly, Kaname smiling at the mention of his sister and lover. "Still I'm worried…her powers won't fully develop for years, but they could strengthen at any time depending how she uses them, let's just hope they remain dormant for now." He added, Kaname nodding in agreement,

"I'll have Ichijo keep an eye on her," he replied as he got to his feet, "If you will excuse me I think I'll turn in." Kaname added with a smile, the Chairman nodding his agreement.


	10. Chapter 9 Nightmare

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"_Mummy! Mummy!" Mai cried as she banged her fists on the window of the locked car door, kneeling on her seat as her mother looked over her shoulder and smiled assuringly at her five year old daughter before turning back to the darkness, her hazel eyes glaring into the night as she looked around,_

"_Look out!" her husband cried, a monster coming out of nowhere, its shape human, but it's eyes a shining red, fangs at least three inches long bared as it made a dive at the young woman, who swung her delicate metal staff, the point plunging into the creature's chest, blood pouring from the wound and splattering the window as she pulled the staff out, the body falling to the ground. Mai couldn't see out of that window anymore, a feminine scream sounding from the other side of the glass,_

"_Mummy?" Mai asked in barely more than a whisper, her mother's face hitting the window, her eyes wide, blood pouring down her face as she slowly dragged down the window with a long wet squeak against the glass, a scream ripping from Mai's lungs,_

"_Mai-chan!" her father yelled as he appeared at the other window, Mai looking over at him with a tear streaked face,_

"_Daddy!" she cried as she crawled over, screaming as one of the monsters grabbed him from behind and sank its fangs deep into his neck, pulling back roughly, ripping a clump of flesh from the young man's neck, blood pouring down his once neat suit, the delicate silver sword slipping from his dying grip, his dark eyes vacant as he fell to his knees, "Daddy?" Mai cried as she put her hands on the window and looked down at him as he fell onto his back, looking up to meet the creatures bloody monstrous face. It's eyes glared at her, a glowing red, the fangs gnashing at her, it looked like a mutated human being, her mind screaming at her to move, but she was so terrified she couldn't,_

"_Come out little girl…" the creature encourage, trying the door handle and finding it locked, "Come out and play." It said, Mai scooting back across the chair so that her back was pressed against the bloodied window of the opposite door, Mai screaming as the creature put its fist though the window and ripped the door off its hinges, "Peek-a-boo." It taunted as it reached in and grabbed Mai's foot, dragging her screaming form across the seats until she was outside, kicking and screaming at the creature in terror,_

"_Put her down." A gentle but hard voice ordered, Mai looking into the darkness to see four figures with glowing red eyes, but they didn't scare her, though she didn't know why, something inside of her was telling her __**they're good people**__. The creature holding her turned, using her small body as a sheild, placing his fangs on her neck gently, the points breaking the skin, two lines of blood trickling down her neck, "I wasn't playing games." The voice said again, only it was coming from behind her, one of the four figures before her gone. She felt the vampire's fangs leave her neck as he gasped in agony and fell to the ground, releasing Mai so that she fell to the concrete, landing in a pool of blood, too terrified to speak. "Are you alright Mai-chan?" the voice asked, his tone soft and gentle. Mai looked up at the young man, tears running down her cheeks,_

"_Get the girl out of here!" a young woman's voice ordered, the young man nodding as he lifted Mai into his arms protectively, Mai's senses filling with a sweet irresistible scent as she leaned her head on his shoulder, his blonde hair tickling her nose as he pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he ran, the world rushing by as he travelled faster than she had ever seen before, the world a blur until suddenly he stopped._

"_Mai-chan, you're not hurt are you?" he asked as he looked down at her with a kind smile, Mai looking up with a slight blush as the gentle sapphire orbs looked down at her, he looked so human, but she knew he was something much darker than he appeared. She touched her blood neck, seeing him lick his lips as he watched the blood running over her skin, his eyes reddening a little. He crouched down gently and licked her wound, stroking her hair gently as she tensed, his touch and scent calming her as the pain slowly faded. "There, all better." He said with a smile, a little blood at the corner of his mouth as he pulled back. "Now, you stay here with these people alright?" he said as he got to his feet and turned to leave, Mai's hand grabbing the back of his blood stained shirt, "No, I can't stay with you…be a brave girl Mai-chan." He added with a smile, Mai releasing him slowly and watching as he walked away._

* * *

Mai sat up with a gasp, her body coated in sweat as she sat there in her bed panting. _Was that…a nightmare?_ She wondered as she got to her feet, _damn, I hate it when I can't remember my dreams! What if it was something important?_ She thought in annoyance as she got to her feet and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on at a cool temperature to calm her down as she pulled her flannel pyjamas off and climbed under the spray, sighing in contentment as she lifted the soap, massaging the lather into her skin before washing her hair and climbing out, a towel wrapped around her as she went to the sink to wash her teeth, two small faint scars visible on her neck as she brushed, her eyes drifting to the scar every so often, the sight of it bothering her, _it was so long ago I don't even remember it…I was probably careless and tripped or something._She thought with a smile, she had always been a bit of a klutz.

She wandered back into her room and peeked out of the curtains, the sun still high in the sky, _great, so it's not even close to evening yet,_ she thought with a sigh as she pulled her tartan skirt on again, pulling a yellow top over her head before heading out of the door and wandering down to the living area, peeking in to see only one occupant, who had looked up expectantly before she even touched the door,

"Ah, Mai-chan, what are you doing up?" Ichijo asked kindly, a book in his lap as he looked over at her, Mai blushing as she hesitated in the doorway,

"I…had a bad dream…" she replied, Ichijo's smile slipped as he nodded to a chair, Mai realising she must be making him uncomfortable as she stood in the doorway staring at him. She crossed the room and sat in the chair, Ichijo holding his page as he looked across at her,

"What was it about?" he asked sympathetically, no stranger to bad dreams himself, as with a lot of the night class. Mai smiled awkwardly as she looked up at him,

"Actually I don't remember…I guess I'm just too frustrated and awake to go back to sleep now…how about you?" she asked as he nodded his understanding, laughing gently at her question,

"Oh, I don't sleep much." He replied, Mai looking down at the book in his lap,

"Sorry, I interrupted you, I should probably…" she began as she got to her feet, Ichijo reaching out and taking her wrist,

"No wait! Oh, sorry," he added with a blush as he released her hand, Mai looking down in confusion as he looked up at her, his book falling shut since he had removed his hand to stop her, "I just…didn't want you to leave, that is, you're new and we've hardly had the chance to…get to know each other." He explained, keeping his true motives secret from her.

"Oh, but you were reading." She argued, Ichijo smiling and waving it aside,

"I can read any time, it wasn't important anyway." He replied as he held it up, revealing it to be a popular manga, one Mai herself had read, which he seemed to pick up on from her expression, "You like manga?" he asked as he got to his feet excitedly,

"I love it!" Mai replied with a laugh as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door,

"Then you have to see my room!" he exclaimed as he pulled her up the stairs behind him, turning past Mai's room and heading up to the next floor, walking down the hall to a large room, which had book cases from wall to wall, two of them filled with text books, but the others, and there were around seven other book cases, were filled with manga, a lot of which Mai had never seen. "This is a good one." Ichijo said excitedly as he pulled down volume one of a very gothic looking series, the girl on the front had red eyes and bloodied fangs and was wearing black lacy clothing as she stared up at Mai,

"A vampire series…that's good, I have a thing about vampires, I know it's silly." Mai laughed as she looked at Ichijo, who looked shocked at the revelation,

"Why?" he asked, unable to form any other question or words, his expression truly bewildered,

"Well, I…have a thing about biting to be honest." She laughed with a sligt blush, not sure why she was telling him this personal bit of information, "Don't tell anyone though!" she said suddenly, Ichijo smiling and holding up his hand,

"Cross my heart." He replied, "Well, I have a thing about biting too." He confessed, _though not in the way you're thinking…_he added inwardly as the young girl looked away blushing, "Anyway, it's a very good series, it's about a school of vampires who are being investigated by a group of humans who suspect them of being vampires, but the leader of the investigation falls in love with one of the students…I won't say any more, it would spoil the ending." He added with a gentle smile as Mai looked down at the back of the book,

"Thank you…thank you very much." Mai replied, finally feeling that she was making progress with the night class, after all, if she could get Ichijo on her side then a few of the others might at least soften towards her a little…_right?_

"Please, feel free to read here, I quite like the company, even when I am reading…it's nice to have another presence in the room." He said, Mai's eyes widening slightly at his words, but he had already turned to the window, where there was a cosy chair. He pulled the chair out a little so that the light on the ceiling beamed down over it as he sat on the bed, "You take the chair." He added with a smile, watching as Mai settled down and began to read, Ichijo settling down himself and finding his page once again, leaving the door open in case someone came along, he didn't want them to think there were any…inappropriate activities going on.


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Mai?" Ichijo asked as he closed the manga volume he was reading, the third he had read since the morning. He looked over at the chair, where Mai was sat, her head hanging down almost painfully, the book she was reading still open in her lap. Ichijo smiled and got to his feet with a sigh, lifting Mai's shoulders and leaning her back in the chair, her face peaceful as she slept soundly. _I wonder if I should leave her there…_he thought, knowing her neck would be sore if he left her where she was, but still, he didn't want to wake her. He gently bent down and put one arm around her shoulders, tucking the other one under her knees before easily lifting her small form into his arms, _it's times like these I'm glad I'm not human,_he thought as he looked down at her with a smile, placing her gently on his bed, her light hair fanned out across the pillow, stirring slightly as he released her. He leaned down and stroked her bangs away from her face, the sound of her warm blood rushing through her veins beneath her pale skin. Ichijo froze as his eyes turned red and his fangs lengthened, his body leaning further down of its owns accord, his mouth opening over the soft skin of her neck,

"Ichijo!" Kaname said, his hand clamping down on Ichijo's shoulder and pulling him back, the younger boy's eyes calming to their normal shade of blue,

"Kaname?" he asked in confusion as he looked at the dark haired boy, who sighed in relief as he looked down at Mai to see the skin of her neck unbroken, Ichijo still not entirely sure what had just happened,

"You need to take your pills, your blood lust took over just now…you're lucky I was passing by." Kaname replied with a smile as he walked over to Ichijo's bedside table and poured him a glass of water, Ichijo breaking into his pills and dropping two into the clear water, watching as they dissolved and slowly turned the water red,

"I've…never done that before." Ichijo said, his tone more than a little fearful as he took the glass and looked at the dark liquid, Kaname sitting in the chair where Mai had been, "You know me Kaname, I always catch my blood lust when it first starts, it's why I've found it so easy to adapt to the pills…but just now, when I was leaning over Mai it felt like…it wasn't me…" he replied, Kaname looking deeply troubled as he sat forward,

"What did it feel like Ichijo?" he asked gently as he looked up at his friend, who sipped at the liquid as he looked through the gap in the curtains to the bright hills beyond, the light only slightly irritating his eyes,

"It was like…someone else was in my head, a voice telling me to bite her, saying…how warm and thick her blood would feel as it trickled slowly down my throat, and then my body just…moved on its own…I couldn't stop myself until I heard your voice…I don't even have the slightest feeling of blood lust now, and I've barely touched this glass." He explained as he raised the full glass in his hand, Kaname getting to his feet and heading to the door quickly, "Kaname?" Ichijo called as he followed him into the corridor,

"I have to see the Chairman immediately. Ichijo, gather the class in my office now." He ordered as he hurried down the stairs, Ichijo looking mildly bewildered but doing as he was told as he went back to his room, scribbling a note to tell Mai to stay where she was and enjoy the manga before closing his door securely and heading off to carry out Kaname's orders. First he headed back down the stairs towards Mai's room, walking into the girl's half of the dorm, though the division was barely recognised by the students, which he quickly found as he knocked on Rima's door and was greeted by a barely awake Shiki, who leaned on the door frame wearing only his black underpants, his well toned chest bare as he raised a hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly, a small trail of blood running down his chin,

"Shiki, get Rima and head to Kaname's room." Ichijo ordered, Shiki waking up immediately at his orders, Rima joining him at the door in her white silk night dress, which was slightly blood stained on the left side where she bled from a fresh bite mark,

"What's going on?" she asked, her blonde hair loose and trailing down her shoulders as she stood up on tiptoe and licked her blood from Shiki's mouth, his slightly red eyes looking down into her dark brow ones,

"Kaname wants us in his office." Shiki replied simply as he leaned down to lap the blood from the wound on Rima's neck, Ichijo sighing in exasperation as he watched the pair,

"As soon as possible." He added impatiently as Rima leaned her head back on the door, pressing her chest closer to Shiki, his tongue moving down her skin after the trails that ran down her neck, trickling down her breast, Shiki pausing at Ichijo's words,

"Right, we'll get ready." He replied, pulling Rima into the room and closing the door, resting her against it as he slid the thin straps of her night dress to her shoulders, pulling it down to reveal her delicately rounded breasts, sucking at the bite on her neck gently as he pressed against her, Rima moaning in his ear, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, her back arching to force her against him firmly. He felt a painful nip on his ear and felt Rima's lips sucking the lobe lightly, a small amount of blood fueling her blood lust. Shiki reached down with one hand and ran it up her thigh, feeling her gasp against his ear as he stroked her hot centre through her lace panties, pulling them down so that he could touch her bare flesh, his fingers sliding against her wet cleft, a small moan escaping her, her pelvis nudging forward against his hand.

"Shiki…we don't have time for this." She said breathlessly as he slid two fingers into her, his eyes looking up into hers, both their eyes shining red with pure lust, both for blood and for sex. He slowly lifted Rima so that she had her legs wrapped around his waist,

"But I'm not done cleaning up yet." He excused as he looked down at the long trail of blood running down her breast slowly, Rima leaning her head back against the wall as he bent his head and licked down her breast slowly, lapping up every speck of her blood, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently, his fang running over the nub making her arch her back, his fang piercing the nipple, blood flowing steadily into his mouth. Shiki's hands moved from her sides, one holding the small of her back as the other freed his erection from his underpants, positioning himself so that he slid into her smoothly, Rima moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her shoulders and rump hitting the door each time Shiki thrust into her, her hands reaching down to tangle in his dark hair as he continued to suck her nipple, his thrusts regular and powerful as she reached for his free hand, which rested on the wall by her head. She gently sank her fangs into his palm, hearing him growl as the blood slowly ran over her lips, the blood adding to her lust as she moaned and arched into his movements, a loud moan escaping her as she came, Shiki making his thrusts faster as she rode out her orgasm, his own coming towards the end of her waves of pleasure, Shiki slowly lowering her to the floor, where they both sank down, Shiki panting as he lay on his back, Rima crawling to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder as she settled beside him,

"Kaname wants to see us." She said tiredly as she looked at Shiki's exhausted expression,

"We have to get ready." Shiki agreed as he rested his arm around her waist gently.

* * *

"Where are Shiki and Rima?" Ruka asked as Ichijo looked out of the window of Kaname's office, Kain and Aido playing cards on the edge of Kaname's desk, both of them looking at Ichijo as Ruka asked her question,

"I don't know, I went to Rima's room first, they should have been the first ones here." Ichijo replied in confusion, Aido smirking, barely able to hold back the laugh that begged to be freed from his chest, Kain just smiled as he looked down at his cards, "What?" Ichijo asked innocently as he looked at the two older boys, Aido's laughter finally bursting forth,

"Ichijo! You are so naïve!" he laughed, Ichijo blushing as he watched Aido swaying back and forth in his chair, tears running down his cheeks,

"Don't worry about it Ichijo, Aido's just being a jerk." Ruka said comfortingly at Ichijo's discomfort, Aido calming quickly at his friend's down cast expression,

"Ichijo, I'm sorry, I know you get uncomfortable around girls, I didn't mean to…you know." He apologised sheepishly, Ichijo managing a smile as the door opened to admit Rima and Shiki, all of them smelling Rima's blood as she entered, a white bandage fastened securely around her neck. "No need to ask what you two were up to right Ichijo?" Aido joked as he turned to the young boy, who blushed brightly,

"Right." He replied shyly, Shiki looking at Rima perplexed as they went to their usual chair at the edge of the room, Shiki sitting down with Rima on his lap as usual, his arms snaking around her gently.

"Ah, thank you for coming." Kaname said as he walked in, looking around the room as Yuuki and Seiren entered behind him, "Where is Zero?" Kaname asked as he turned to Ichijo, who blushed slightly as he looked across at Kaname,

"I couldn't find him, he wasn't in his room or any of the living areas." He replied, a little embarassed as Kaname sighed and walked to his desk,

"Yuuki, do you know where he might be?" Kaname asked as he sat behind his desk, Yuuki looking thoughtful as she headed to the window and opened it, leaning out and looking up, her long hair tossing in the breeze,

"Zero?" she called loudly as she looked up at the edge of the roof, the sunlight irritating her eyes as she peered up, a familiar figure appearing at the edge, "Come down here, we're having a meeting." Yuuki called up as she pulled back and stepped away from the window, Zero's legs appearing as he lowered himself down from the roof, his feet just touching the sill as he released the roof tiles and grabbed the window frame, crouching down to slide himself in,

"Nicely done." Adio complimented as he watched Zero's cat like form come through the window before he straightened and brushed the dust off his black jacket sleeves,

"I would prefer you to use the door in future Kiriyu." Kaname said with a smile as he looked at the platinum haired boy, who sat on the edge of the sill, "Now, as to why you are here." Kaname began, turning back to the front of the desk, where Kain and Aido had returned their cards to the box and were now sitting attentively, Seiren standing off to the side near Ruka, Yuuki walking over to Zero to sit down at his feet, his hands playing with her hair gently as he looked over at Kaname attentively, Ichijo standing beside him and Rima and Shiki sitting on the chair, her hands holding his gently. "I have reason to believe there is a pure blood here, someone out to cause trouble." He added,

"This isn't because of what happened this morning is it?" Ichijo asked worriedly, Kaname nodding firmly in reply, "But…isn't that a bit premature?" the blonde asked shyly, not liking to question Kaname,

"No, only a pure blood could do what you described…I can't feel a presence anywhere, but it is unlikely that anything else could cause this, so I want you all to stay on your guard, don't get too close to the humans on your own, I don't want any repeats of earlier today." Kaname ordered as he glanced over at Ichijo, who was blushing shamefully, "Don't worry about it Ichijo, it wasn't your fault. A few minutes ago Ichijo almost bit Mai as she slept, but the blood lust wasn't the cause, someone else was controlling him, and it is unlikely that this person will just go away, so I want you all on your guard, especially you, Yuuki and Kiriyu, you will be outside alone at night, be careful." He instructed as he turned to look at them, Zero's hands still playing with Yuuki's soft locks, gently working them into a long plat that reached the center of her back, though he had nothing to tie it with. "Everyone keep an eye out and report anything suspicious immediately." He added, the night class nodding as they gradually headed back to their rooms deep in discussion, Kaname sitting at his desk looking at the wall deeply troubled.


	12. Chapter 11 A Presence

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

Mai opened her eyes slowly, finding herself lying on a soft bed, _but…didn't I fall asleep in a chair?_She thought as she sat up and looked around the dark room, the door opening as Ichijo stepped in, Kaname close behind,

"Ah! Mai-chan, I forgot you were in here." he lied with a smile, Mai blinking as she tried to wake up a bit more, watching as Ichijo grabbed his book bag and started sorting through his books, "You should hurry and get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." He added brightly, Mai jumping to her feet and running down the hall,_ damnit! I don't want to be late!_She thought as she ran, hitting something soft but hard, falling back on her rump painfully, grimacing as she looked up to see Aido sitting opposite her with a similar expression.

"Watch where you're going." He groaned as he got to his feet, Mai blushing as he offered her his hand, his grip firm but gentle as he pulled her to her feet, his pull a little too hard as she stumbled forwards into his arms, _his scent is sweet, they all seem to smell sweet…_she thought as she looked up into his startled hazel eyes, his expression quickly turning to a handsome smile as she got her balance and stood straight, his hands still on her shoulders,

"I-I'm sorry, I was in a rush to get ready for class." She apologised, blushing as Aido edged her to the wall so that she had her back pressed against it, her eyes wide as he leaned down to her ear,

"You shouldn't rush around so much, you'll hurt yourself…" he purred, his breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward, his tongue licking her neck gently, his teeth feeling unusually sharp as he ran them over her skin,

"Get off her!" An angry voice shouted as Aido was yanked away, Mai barely even recognising it as Naru's as he slammed Aido into the banister, Aido leaning back precariously, "Don't touch my girl!" Naru snarled, Aido plainly seeing the rage burning in his eyes,

"N-Naru! Stop!" Mai cried as she wrapped her arms around Naru's waist and pulled him back, _he's laying it on a bit thick, he could really hurt Aido if he doesn't stop!_ She thought as she felt Naru's body slowly relax in her arms, his grip on Aido's shirt loosening as he released him,

"What is going on here?" Kaname's voice demanded as he walked towards them, his eyes fixed on Aido, who looked across at him guiltily as he got to his feet and straightened his jacket, Naru turning to Kaname, his blue eyes back to their usual calm.

"Just setting things straight." Naru replied politely, turning to Mai, "Come on, you have to get ready for class." He said as he led her down the hall towards their rooms, leaning on the wall as she opened her door and stepped inside, Naru following her, watching as she gathered her uniform and headed for the bathroom,

"You shouldn't have done that Naru, I know we're supposed to be going out, but throwing Aido against the banisters? You could have killed him!" she said as she ran a sink of water, talking loudly through the door. As she stipped her top and bra off and picked up the soap, rubbing it over her torso, _his teeth felt so sharp…_she thought with a blush, still feeling his breath on her neck,

"I wasn't sure what he was doing, it seemed the best way to get him away from you, we don't know what they are remember…he could have been trying to infect you or exert some sort of control over you." Naru replied, Mai nodding in agreement even though he couldn't see her, washing the soap away quickly before getting dressed, "Mai?" Naru called,

"Oh, yeah, I agree, but still, you could have seriously hurt him…I am grateful though." She replied, blushing as she tied her ribbon, watching herself in the mirror, looking down at her uniform, tugging the skirt and straightening the collar before opening the door to see Naru already by the door with her book bag,

"What are you grateful for?" he asked as she took her black bag from him, looking up at him with a slight blush,

"Well, if you hadn't come along something might have happened, and you…saved me…so thank you." she replied, walking out the door without waiting for a reply. She felt Naru's arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs, the rest of the class already down there, Yuuki and Zero leading the way out once again, _there's…something here!_ Mai thought suddenly as she stopped and looked around, the corridors upstairs dark and deserted, the rooms on the ground floor all empty with their doors closed, _where is it? I can feel it, it's here…_Mai thought in certainty as the usual tingle grew stronger,

"Mai?" Naru asked as he stopped beside her, his blue eyes concerned as she stood with her eyes wide, her whole body shaking as her eyes darted around the room,

"I can feel something…" she replied, "It's the same as the night class, but stronger." She added as she looked up at Naru, who sighed and pulled her closer to his side,

"It's probably the psychic blocks wearing off, I told you it would happen." Naru replied unconcerned as he led her out the door, where the day class girls were screaming at them, "I'll take you to the nurse's office and send Lin over." He replied as they walked, _maybe Naru's right…_she thought, still nervous as she looked around, gripping his hand tightly as the feeling seemed to follow her.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with your guards." Lin stated as he stepped back from the bed, Mai looking perplexed as he sat on the bed opposite, "What happened?" he asked simply.

"I felt something…it was like the night class but much stronger, and…it felt like it was looking at me, and when we were on the way here it seemed to be following." She explained, Lin nodding as he listened thoughtfully, the door opening to admit a tall well built man with a long ponytail of light brown hair, "Monk-san." Lin acknowledged,

"Hey! I thought I'd just stop by and see how you were doing." He said as he hopped on the bed beside Mai and ruffled her hair affectionately,

"How did you know we were here?" Lin asked as he looked over at Monk-san in surprise as the young man sat back on the bed leaning on his arms,

"I was working late, I was actually on my way to your class when I met the nurse outside. She told me you were in here, so what's the problem?" he asked as he looked down at Mai,

"She's fine…but we may have a problem. She felt an extremely strong presence following her from the moon dorm, but it didn't follow her inside." Lin explained quickly, Monk-san looking thoughtful,

"You think we should tell the Chairman?" he asked,

"No, but we should take care…something stopped it coming into the main building, but what?" Lin wondered as he paced, looking very much like Naru as he did so,

"Well, you and me are here, we're both fairly powerful, you more so than me." Monk-san replied thoughtfully, Lin nodding at the possibility,

"I know Kuran-san of the night class is very powerful in some way, but whatever this force is it must be stronger than him to go near the moon dorm, and that could spell trouble." Lin thought out, Monk-san nodding in agreement,

"Well, I guess I should give Ayako and John a heads up. It seems Masako hasn't arrived yet, I was expecting her to arrive yesterday." He added, "I'm sure she's fine, probably just delayed." He said at Mai's concerned look, the young girl nodding at Monk-san's assuring smile.

"Mai, tell Naru what you felt. I have fortified your defences again so they should last a lot longer, but they will fail eventually." Lin warned as she hopped down from the bed, "I'll follow on in a few minutes, I want to talk to Monk-san." He added,

"Okay, bye Monk-san." Mai called as she left the room, Monk-san giving her a grin as she left. _I wonder what they're talking about…and what was that presence I felt? Was it really following me? Or is it after someone else?_She wondered as she walked through the corridors, gasping as she walked into someone, falling back towards the floor but finding herself held securely in someone's arms, his scent sweet and irresistible.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked, Mai looking up with a blush as he held her gently, pulling her up so that she was on her feet, standing with her hands resting on his firm shoulders, his arms securely around her waist as his violet eyes peered down at her,

"Yes, thank you." she said brightly, _that's twice in one day! Jeez Mai get a hold of yourself!_ She scolded as she blushed, Zero making no move to release his hold on her as he looked down at her, "Zero…um…" she began, his grip loosening but not letting go,

"What are you doing out of class?" he asked as his hands rested on her waist gently, Mai staying where she was, her hands comfortable on his shoulders, his scent penetrating her senses making her feel slightly light headed as she gazed up at him,

"I-I was in the nurse's office…I wasn't feeling too good." She replied, _what am I doing? I'm mooning over him like the girls of the day class!_ She thought with a blush as he looked down at her softly, Mai slowly wrapping her arms more firmly around his shoulders, Zero leaning forward and tilting his head slightly, his lips brushing hers gently, his arms moving to wrap her more securely, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss, Mai moaning into his mouth lightly as his tongue slid over her lips and tangled with hers.

"Hey! What are y-oh…" Monk-san trailed off as he ran towards them. Seeing Mai seemingly helpless in Zero's arms had forced him into action, but as the two looked at him startled he almost laughed at the situation, especially as Mai blushed, but he also knew this was no laughing matter, this was very out of character for Mai. "Who are you?" he asked, Zero and Mai releasing each other to face Monk-san, who was still dressed in his shirt and tie from teaching his earlier classes,

"Kiriyu Zero, prefect." Zero replied,

"Uh, Taniyama Mai, night class student." Mai replied unnecessarily, Monk-san looking at the pair so sternly Mai thought they might actually be in trouble,

"Well, I suggest you get to class and you get to you duties rather than…making out in the corridor! If I catch you again it will be detention for both of you!" Monk-san shouted, both Zero and Mai wincing at the volume, "Go on, get moving!" Monk-san added, Zero hurrying on his way to join Yuuki, "Well…care to explain?" Monk-san asked as he looked down at Mai, unable to hide the glint of amusement in his eyes,

"I…uh…no." Mai replied in embarassment as she looked down the corridor Zero had just walked down, Monk-san looking down at her with a smug look,

"So…that was some kiss huh?" he joked, Mai blushing as she glared up at him, "What happened to Naru?" he asked a little more seriously, Mai nodding, it was one of the thoughts she had had herself,

"I don't know…I think I've noticed something about the night class…they all have the same sweet scent, I think that's what attrats normal people to them." She replied, effective didging the question as Monk-san looked thoughtful,

"Sort of a…lure? A natural scent to lure prey?" he thought aloud, _prey? Is that really what Zero and Ichijo see us as? They seem so…warm…_she thought, Monk-san's hand ruffling her hair with a grin, "Cheer up, it was just a theory." He replied gently, seeing her sadness at his thoughts,

"I know…I was just thinking." She replied with a forced smile as she looked up at him, "I should get back to class, Naru will be wondering where I am." She added, Monk-san nodding and letting her head off to class. _That girl's a puzzle._ He thought with a smile as he watched her go.

* * *

Mai opened the door and stepped into the classroom, the class scattered around the room, Kaname talking to Ruka and Seiren, Rima and Shiki sitting at a desk together, Aido and Kain playing cards while Naru seemed to be studying in the corner and Ichijo was heading towards Mai as she stood in the doorway,

"Hello Mai-chan, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly as he reached her, Mai blushing as she looked into his genuinely concerned blue orbs, _he wouldn't prey on us…he's too good a person._ She thought with certainty as she smiled brightly,

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just a little faint." She replied assuringly as she entered the room and headed for Naru, Ichijo taking her arm gently to stop her,

"Sorry, I just, um, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me today? I thought it might help to…break the ice. It seems your boyfriend isn't making too many friends, but I think if you were separated and someone else sat with him then you might both make friends." Ichijo suggested, Mai smiling at his idea, it was the sort of thing she would have suggested had their places been reversed,

"Okay, I'll let Naru know, hold on." She replied brightly, leaving Ichijo to approach Naru, who looked up as she reached him, "Naru, it was a presence I felt, Lin's going to keep an eye on it, and the secret to the Night class's desirability is their smell, I'm sure of it." She reported quietly, Naru nodding his acknowledgement, "I'm going to sit with Ichijo, you should sit with someone else too, we need to make friends right?" she added with a bright smile, Naru sending a glare Ichijo's way but nodding his agreement, watching as Mai walked back to the blonde boy to join him in animated conversation,

"Alright class, take your seats and we'll begin our lesson on the human body." Lin said loudly as he entered the room, the students making their way to their seats, Seiren sitting beside Naru on Kaname's orders, neither of them speaking as the lesson commenced. Ichijo and Mai sat at the desk in front of Kaname and Ruka, who worked away quietly with minimal conversation, Aido and Kain were to their left while Rima and Shiki sat in front, everyone working quietly,

**Do you want to come over in the morning?**Ichijo wrote on a page of his notebook, pushing the book to Mai, who read it with a blush,

**I guess I could so that. **She replied uncertainly, Ichijo smiling in amusement as he read her reply and glanced at her from the corner of his eye,

**Don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it.** He replied honestly, **I enjoy your company. **He elaborated, Mai smiling as she read it,

**I like you too…so what do you want to do?**She asked, Ichijo blushing as he looked at her,

**Taniyama-san! I never thought you to be so forward!**He joked, Mai blushing as she glanced at him, both of them breaking out in small giggles, being as quiet as possible, though all of the night class noticed, Aido peering over suspiciously, **I jest of course.**Ichijo added,

**I know, but what did you want to do?**She asked, Ichijo looking up at Lin momentarily, seeing he was preoccupied with teaching at that moment,

**Well, you only managed to get through the first two books of that manga I lent you right? You can carry on reading…and this time you take the bed.** He insisted, Mai blushing brightly as she glanced at his amused expression,

**Thank you.** She replied simply.


	13. Chapter 12 A Kiss

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

As the lesson ended and the class was dismissed Mai found that things were different, instead of putting his arm around her and guiding her back to the moon dorm she found Naru standing at the front of her desk as the class filed out with a different plan in mind,

"Mai, I'll see you tonight." He said as Mai lifted her book bag looking perplexed, "I have things to do." He added as he leaned over, one hand capturing the side of her face as he moved in and kissed her gently, his lips pressed against hers firmly but softly, his light airy scent filling her senses, making a blush cross her cheeks as he pulled back,

"O-Okay, meet you in the hall tonight?" she replied questioningly, Naru nodding with a soft smile as he left, Mai watching him leave stunned, _I never dreamed in a million years he'd kiss me!_she thought excitedly, Ichijo chuckling as he got to his feet,

"You're blushing as if it's the first time you've kissed, you have been together for two years right?" he teased with a cute smile that made Mai's blush deepen as he turned his eyes back to packing his books away,

"Um, we have a very…chaste relationship." She excused, Ichijo huming his understanding as he hefted his bag,

"Well, I must say I think I'd be the same if I had a girlfriend, I get very nervous around most girls." He said as he smiled and offered Mai his arm, _wow, he's like a real gentleman from the nineteenth century!_She thought as she linked her arm with his and allowed him to escort her out of the class, the eyes of the night class watching closely as they walked along, "So, what did you think of that manga?" Ichijo asked as they walked through the halls,

"Oh, it was good, I really liked the human investigator! She was so strong willed and intelligent!" she replied enthusiastically, _she was actually a lot like Naru…_she thought as they walked, _I wonder what he was going to check up on? I hope he's okay wherever he went…_she added, her expression dropping as she worried about her boss,

"You seem troubled, is there something I can help you with?" Ichijo asked curiously, doing his best to make her feel comfortable and at ease as they walked along, Mai forcing a smile as she looked up and shook her head,

"No, I'm fine." She replied, Ichijo sighing and putting an arm around her shoulders, Mai blushing as she found herself pulled closer to his side,

"You know, you don't have to pretend you're okay, even if you don't want to tell me what's wrong. Sometimes the best thing a friend can do is just be there and offer comfort." He whispered, his mouth right by her ear, but when she turned her head she saw him upright and looking ahead, _I must have been imagining it…no one can move that fast…_she thought as she peered up at Ichijo as he walked beside her, his eyes shifting to her briefly, looking away as a blush coloured his cheeks.

"Um, did you say something just now?" she asked, Ichijo chuckling as he reached up and ruffled her hair,

"Of course I did, weren't you listening?" he asked, Mai blushing as she looked up at him,

"Yes, I was, I just thought…" she trailed off, shaking her head quickly, "It's nothing, just my imagination." She decided as they stepped out into the cool morning air, Mai shivering slightly, finding herself pulled closer to Ichijo,

"Better?" he asked with a smile as Mai blushed,

"Yes, uh, thank you." she replied awkwardly as he led her across campus towards the dorm, Ichijo blushing as he kept his arm around her, _where did this…confidence suddenly come from?_ He wondered as they walked through the gates, _I guess I always felt comfortable around Yuuki, but I never liked Yuuki the way I do Mai…Mai's…different._ He thought to himself as he looked down at the girl beside him,

"I'll let you go and get changed, my door will be open," Ichijo said as they walked up the stairs and arrived at Mai's room, Naru's door closed, but whether that was because he was out or because he was already back and preparing to sleep or work she couldn't say.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Mai replied as she opened her door, Ichijo catching a glimpse of the inside of her room, but there was nothing unusual or out of place inside that he could see. Ichijo looked down at the girl and smiled before heading off down the corridor towards his room as Mai closed her door and changed quickly, leaving out some clothes ready for class that evening, _why do I feel so nervous? It feels like I'm waiting to go on a date!_ She laughed inwardly, _but if he asked would I go?_ She wondered, blushing at the thought, _get over yourself Mai-chan! He wouldn't be interested in you, and besides you only like him because of his scent, remember what happened with Zero this morning? And then there's Naru…Naru…I wonder where he went…_she thought as she looked towards her closed door, heading towards it quickly in her slippers, not intending to leave the dorm until evening. She opened the door and stepped into the corridor, heading down the hall and up the stairs to Ichijo's room, where she froze at the open door as she saw the blonde bending over his wooden draws wearing a pair of jeans, but his torso was bare, his back looking so soft and smooth, a gold chain around his neck as he rummaged, jerking upright and looking over at her with a blush, turning to her to reveal his well toned chest, Mai blushing brightly as she looked at him,

"Ah, sorry, I was just changing." He apologised sheepishly, his cheeks burning red as another figure appeared in the doorway,

"So early in the morning?" Aido said questioningly as he smirked at the younger boy, who looked at the floor in embarrassment as Mai turned in surprise and blushed as she locked eyes with Aido, his hazel gaze soft with amusement as he looked between the pair, "You could have closed the door at least." He added as he stepped inside,

"It's not anything like that!" Ichijo objected sharply, the blush still bright on his cheeks as Aido pulled him into a gentle head lock and ruffled his blonde locks teasingly,

"Whatever you say." He replied with a laugh,

"What do you want Aido?" Ichijo asked with a sigh as the older boy looked at the bookshelves, producing three manga books from the inside of his jacket,

"I finished the first three volumes of that vampire manga you lent me, I just came to get the next three." He replied as he scanned the shelf, Ichijo walking over and taking the three books, caressing the spines lovingly as he crouched and returned them to their place, plucking out the next three with ease,

"Wow, you really like vampire stories don't you." Mai laughed as she looked along the shelves, seeing many of the series were gothic or included vampire in the title somewhere, Ichijo and Aido looking at each other with a knowing smile,

"Yes, I love vampires." Ichijo replied with a smile, Mai feeling she was missing out on something as Aido laughed and walked to the door with his new books,

"Vampires are far superior to humans." Aido added, "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm tired." He said as he stretched and yawned, Ichijo leaning on the door frame,

"Be careful with my books." He warned with a small frown, Aido waving over his shoulder as he walked down the hall,

"Good night!" Mai called as she watched the young man walk away,

"Thanks." Aido replied as he disappeared down the stairs. With Aido gone the atmosphere became awkward again, Ichijo and Mai both very conscious of his state of dress.

"Well…sit down on the bed, I'll just find something to put on." Ichijo said as he ushered her into the room and over to the bed, where she perched awkwardly, watching him as he bent over the draws once again,

"Um…you don't…" she trailed off, Ichijo looking up questioningly as Mai stopped, blushing brightly, "Uh, you don't need to put a top on if you don't want to…I mean, I don't want you to on my account…" she said shyly as she looked at her hands clutched in her lap,

"Oh…well, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Ichijo insisted with a smile as he stood up straight, his draw still open,

"Don't worry, I'm not uncomfortable." Mai insisted with a blush still colouring her cheeks as he stepped closer to her and sat on the bed beside her,

"Well…do I make you feel comfortable?" he asked suddenly, a slight blush lighting his cheeks as he glanced over at the girl beside him, who looked at him in surprise,

"Of course, you're very kind." She replied with a bright smile, Ichijo seeming hesitant as he glanced at her, _I wonder what he's thinking…he seems so shy suddenly…_she thought as she looked at him quizzically as he got to his feet, standing in front of her,

"I think you're a very kind person too Mai-chan…" he replied, his cheeks reddening as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently, _what's going on?_ Mai thought suddenly as he eased her back onto the bed so that she was lying down, her legs dangling off the end as he straddled her hips and leaned over her, his sweet scent so strong that Mai could barely think as he leaned down, his blue eyes gazing into her hazel orbs, her breath brushing his lips gently as he paused, Mai making no move to push him away as her eyes softened. _Why am I suddenly so…light headed?_ She wondered as her arms reached up to wrap around his shoulders, his skin so soft and smooth beneath her hands, his scent seeming to get stronger as he leaned down and captured her lips, his hands sliding up the inside of her loose green top, her skin soft and warm on his slightly cold hands, her back arching as he rubbed against a sweet spot on the small of her back, his eyes soft and amused as he pulled back,

"You like that hm?" he teased as he stroked the area again, Mai blushing slightly as her back arched again, her breasts pressing firmly into his chest as he leaned down again and kissed her lips, his mouth slowly moving down from her lips, kissing a trail down to the soft skin of her neck, where he licked and sucked just above her veins, _I wonder what her blood would taste like…would it hurt, just this once?_ He wondered, his eyes glowing red as he thought about the thick warm coppery liquid just beneath the surface, his fangs lengthening, _no! stop it! _He snapped suddenly, his fangs retracting immediately at his thoughts.

"I-Ichijo…" Mai sighed as he bit her neck gently with his now normal teeth, the blood lust slowly fading as he sucked on her skin, his hand stroking her back, her breasts pressing against his chest as she moaned lightly, her arms wrapped around him more firmly, pulling him closer, one hand reaching up to fist in his hair.

"Ichijo." Kaname's voice called from the door, his expression slightly harsh as the blue eyed boy looked over at him, his expression calming as he saw the blue of Ichijo's eyes, "This is not an appropriate way to spend your time, particularly with the door open." Kaname added with a smile as Ichijo climbed off Mai, who blushed as she looked over at the dark haired boy in the doorway.

"Sorry Kaname-sama!" Ichijo apologised with a blush, Mai sitting up and pulling her top down quickly, running a hand through her hair as she looked at the green carpeted floor,

"It's alright, but I'd prefer you to use your discretion in the future." Kaname replied, looking at Ichijo meaningfully, the younger boy blushing shamefully, knowing he had gone completely against Kaname's wishes, _that was so stupid! I was so close to sinking my fangs into her neck, I could kick myself!_Ichijo thought inwardly as he looked at his feet,

"Yes, of course." he replied quietly as Kaname stepped into the room and poured out a glass of water, handing the glass to Ichijo, who put one blood pill in his mouth and washed it down, and then the other, not taking any chances as he glanced at Mai, who sat looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tonight, Mai-chan, perhaps you would grant me the pleasure of your company in class?" Kaname suggested, Mai looking up at him in confusion, "Would you sit beside me tonight?" he elaborated with a gentle smile, Mai blushing brightly,

"Oh, yes, of course." she replied, Kaname nodding in satisfaction,

"Good, Ichijo, you sit next to Shibuya-san, I don't think Seiren made much progress." He added with a smile, Ichijo chuckling as he turned to Kaname, his carefree nature back in place,

"I'm not sure Seiren was the best choice." He replied, both he and Kaname smiling as they looked back in their minds to class that night. Seiren and Naru had sat beside each other in silence for the whole session, both working quickly and listening attentively, but not saying a word or even looking at each other. "Well, I'll try my best…perhaps we should circulate until everyone has spent at least one lesson seated next to Mai and Naru." Ichijo suggested, Kaname nodding in agreement,

"It would be the most effective method to form friendships." He agreed, looking at Mai, who nodded her agreement,

"I'm sure Na-Kazuya will agree to that." she added with a smile,

"Alright then it's settled. I'll see you tonight Mai-chan." Kaname said as he headed to the door, "Ichijo." He nodded on the way by, Ichijo bowing slightly,

"Well, I'll get that manga book you were reading." Ichijo said awkwardly as he turned and scanned the shelf, Mai blushing as she watched, _I need to be more careful around these guys! Anything could have happened just now!_ She thought nervously.


	14. Chapter 13 The Next Step

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

"Mai-chan?" Kaname asked as he looked at the girl beside him, her eyes closed and her head leaning forward. At the sound of his voice the girl jerked awake and looked around,

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I feel alseep." She apologised sheepishly as she looked up at the board and quickly copied down the notes Lin was writing, _damn! I'm so far behind!_ She thought as she scribbled frantically,

"Did you even go to sleep this morning?" Kaname asked in amusement as he slowly wrote, his handwriting neat and curly, _I wish I wrote like that…_Mai thought absently as she looked at her own untidy scrawl,

"Uh, no, not really…I did take a nap earlier but…" she trailed off with a yawn, Kaname smiling softly, "Oh, right, about earlier…you won't…tell Naru, I mean Shibuya will you?" she asked nervously as she glanced across at the young man next to her, his dark eyes looking at the board as he contemplated her question,

"No, I see no advantage in mentioning it." He replied, Mai breathing a sigh of relief, _I wonder why I'm so relieved, it's not as if I actually betrayed him or anything, us going out is just an act!_ She thought with a blush as she glanced across at Naru, who was sitting next to Ichijo, working in silence,

"I don't think Icjijo is having much luck." She said quietly, Kaname looking across at the pair, Ichijo occaisionally trying to engage in conversation, but finding he was either ignored or received a very short reply to his questions. He glanced across at Kaname and shrugged helplessly, Kaname nodding in agreement, it did seem to be hopeless trying to talk to Shibuya,

"I notice you refer to Shibuya as Naru quite often." Kaname observed, having heard her slip up more than once in the past few days, "What does it mean?" he asked as Mai blushed,

"Uh, it's just a nickname." She replied evasively, Kaname leaning on his hand and smiling handsomely as he looked at her, Mai finding herself blushing, _he's really handsome…_she thought as she looked into his dark eyes,

"I promise I won't tell anyone about it, what does it mean?" he asked again,

"It's short for narcissist…Shibuya can be quite full of himself sometimes." She added with a quiet laugh, Kaname chuckling quietly and drawing Naru's gaze, the teen glaring at Kaname as he smiled and laughed with Mai,

"Shibuya-san, Mai is quite lovely, don't you agree?" Ichijo asked with a smile, Naru's blue eyes glaring at the question, _apparently that was the wrong thing to ask, _Ichijo observed, "I meant nothing by it! I just thought it would be a good topic of conversation to start with!" He excused quickly as Naru's knuckles cracked where he clenched his fist so hard.

"So, my girlfriend is a suitable topic of conversation?" Naru asked coldly as he continued working, Ichijo finding himself speachless. There was nothing he'd liked to have done more than tell Naru exactly what he and his 'girlfriend' had been up to that morning, but that would only get the boy beside him riled, and as good as that would feel it wouldn't benefit the night class in the slightest, and it could result in Mai being hurt.

"That's not what I meant at all." He insisted sheepishly, not good with confrontations in the slightest, he was the sort of person who tried to please everyone, even the ones he didn't particularly like. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better." He added,

"Don't you mean you'd like to get to know my girlfriend a little better like you were this morning?" Naru demanded sharply, Ichijo trying not to let his shock show, _he knows? How much does he know? Did Mai-chan tell him?_ he wondered as he looked at the boy beside him, "I know she didn't go back to her room, I checked five times…if I find out you touched her I'll rip you limb from limb." The boy threatened, Aido fighting to keep a laugh at bay as he listened, sitting just in front of them, the laughter breaking free, but being skillfully hidden under a loud cough, his cousin pounding his back,

"Aido?" Lin asked as the boy choked on his laughter,

"Sorry Sir, I've had a cold recently." Aido excused as he calmed down breathlessly, Lin turning back to the black board to continue the lesson with a sigh as Kain kicked Aido under the table lightly,

"How much longer are we going to have to put up with this?" Aido whispered quietly as he leaned closer to his cousin, the taller boy leaning back in his chair, his eyes far off in a daydream,

"What?" He asked just as quietly, their voices at a volume that Mai and Naru would not be able to hear, but the night class were listening intently, especially Kaname,

"These humans! It's been days and I don't like it! I can smell them every minute of the day! It's driving me crazy!" he exclaimed, Kain nodding in agreement as he leisurely copied the notes from the board, his eyes calm and reflective while Aido's were slowly going from light hazel to pale red as his blood lust began grating on his nerves,

**You didn't take your pills this morning.** Kaname's voice observed in his mind, Aido glancing back at the pure blood, his fangs beginning to grow, digging into his lip painfully, drawing blood. **Hm, curious, does everyone use this method of keeping their blood lust in check?** Kaname wondered aloud, Ruka, Kain and Seiren nodding in reply, leaving Kaname curious about Rima and Shiki, though he could probably guess why they had not nodded with the rest.

**My apologies Kaname-sama, I forgot to take my pills.** Aido admitted, his blood lust quickly calming now that he had tasted blood. Kaname sighed beside Mai, who peered over at him questioningly,

**Don't let it happen again. **Kaname replied absently as he smiled at Mai, "Sorry, this subject doesn't really catch my interest." He whispered, Mai nodding in agreement,

"Who does like economics?" Mai replied, Kaname chuckling appreciatively,

"I can't argue with that." He said as he glanced up at the board once again as Lin stopped writing and sat at his desk patiently, watching as the students copied the notes,

"Your homework will be to work out the economical values on page fifty eight of your text book. Once you finish the notes you may leave, excuse me." Lin announced as he got to his feet with his briefcase and headed for the door, "Kazuya, I would like a word with you." the tall man added as he paused at the door, Naru leaving his work and following Lin into the corridor,

"What is it?" Naru asked as they walked down the corridor, talking quietly in case they were over heard, Lin looking around before placing his hand on Naru's forehead,

"I wanted to check your mind cloak…" Lin replied as he concentrated, Naru remaining silent until Lin took his hand away,

"Don't be foolish, you know I can cloak my psychic powers, what's wrong?" Naru demanded as Lin continued down the hall and looked out of the window,

"There is a powerful being somewhere close by, not Kaname or the Chairman, someone else. I want you to keep a closer eye on your cloak, it would be bad for such a powerful being to realise what a threat we are." Lin replied, Naru nodding in agreement, "My Shiki are deeply troubled, they've been brushing against me all lesson…" Lin added as he stared out into the dark grounds, nodding to Yuuki as she walked by,

"Mai's been bothered by it too…I think it's time to step up the investigation. We have to find out about the night class before we can start looking for whatever it is out there. I'll tell Mai and formulate a plan of action." Naru decided, Lin nodding his agreement as the door behind them opened and the night class began filing out,

"I do not want to see it happening again!" Lin said loudly and firmly, Naru bowing with an apology before Lin walked away, Ichijo hurrying over with Naru's bag,

"Kazuya-san! I picked up your bag for you." he said with a smile as he handed the bag to Naru, who took it with thanks and looked around for Mai, who walked along talking with Kaname,

"Mai." He called as she drew nearer, her hazel gaze turning to him with a bright smile as she and Kaname approached, "Will you com back with me? I need to talk to you." He stated, Mai looking a little puzzled,

"Okay, is it anything serious?" She asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly,

"No." he replied simply as they walked,

"Oh, okay, but don't be too long, Kaname said he'd give me a hand with the economics homework, you know what I'm like with numbers." She added sheepishly, Naru nodding in reply, his expression a little, _angry?_ Mai wondered as she looked across at him, _if I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous, he's really taking this boyfriend thing seriously!_ She thought with a soft smile, a comfortable silence falling between them as they headed back to the dorm, where Naru led the way into his room.

"Mai, we need to take our investigation to the next step. So far I haven't been able to discern anything about the night class except that they seem to have a strange aura and Kaname is very powerful, so we will be planting these in some of the rooms." Naru announced as he handed Mai a very small camera. It was a small black sphere that would stick to the wall, a new design that Naru was experimenting with using web cameras.

"You're going to spy on them? How?" Mai asked, her eyes widening as Naru opened his closet and pushed the clothes aside to reveal a wall of television screens, all new flat screens balanced on shelves he had probably put in himself,

"How did you get all this in here?" she asked in amazement as she knelt before the wardrobe and looked at the black screens, Naru letting his clothes fall across the screens as he headed back for the bed, sitting down and pulling his shoes off,

"It came in labelled as my belongings, no one questioned it, and no wonder, the students here seem to be aristocrats." He added, Mai nodding in agreement, she had seen the clothes they wore and the amount of books that Ichijo owned seemed excessive, that manga collection would have cost a fortune. "Mai, tomorrow evening when we go to class I want you to stay behind and install the cameras, you know how to do it don't you?" he asked as he looked across at her as she climbed to her feet,

"Yes…but it feels sort of wrong…to go into someone else's room and…" she trailed off,

"Mai, this has to be done for the investigation, something is definitely not right here." he replied firmly, Mai finding herself nodding in agreement, though reluctantly. _It doesn't feel right to invade their privacy like that…_she thought, a knock sounding at the door, Mai gasping as she felt Naru pull her arm and found herself on top of him on the bed, her lips pressed to his roughly as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt, the door opening to reveal a very flustered Ichijo,

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I know I should have waited for an answer, but I forgot to give your notebook back and, I'm sorry!" he apologised in a rush, Naru glaring at Ichijo as he pulled Mai closer to his chest possessively,

"It's alright, leave it on the desk." Naru instructed, the young blonde hurrying to the desk before quickly leaving,

"Pardon the intrusion." He apologised again before closing the door, Mai pushing herself onto her knees and blushing as she realised she was straddling Naru's hips, his hands sliding down her back to her hips as he looked up at her with his crystal blue eyes,

"We should probably practice this more often, you're still blushing when we're together, it's not normal in a two year relationship." Naru said as he looked up at her, Mai's blush deepening at his words, a shiver running down her back, _what is he thinking?_ She wondered worriedly as he turned them over so that he was resting between her legs, his arms on either side of her, "But we'll do that later, for now we should plan the locations of the cameras." He added as he got to his feet, Mai's heart pounding in her chest as she lay there, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. "Now the best places for these cameras will be in the dark corners out of sight, and we only have two cameras per room…we'll only bug our class, the rest of the students are all the same so we shouldn't need to watch all of them to find out what's going on here." he continued, ignoring Mai's flustered state as he handed her a black box full of the small cameras, "Take those to your room for now, and once you've done your homework go to your room, say you don't feel well and don't come out. I'll come in before class to answer any questions you have okay?" he asked, Mai nodding in reply, "Alright, you can go." He said dismissively, Mai taking the box and heading to the door, going to her room and putting the box beneath her bed just in case anyone came in, as unlikely as it seemed to her.

* * *

"Ah, Mai-chan, you're late." Kaname said with a smile as she opened the door, surprised to see Yuuki there in a short red silk night dress, a glass of red water in her hand, Kaname drinking the same red liquid, "Don't be shy, come in." he added as Mai hovered in the doorway,

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company…" Mai trailed off as Yuuki looked over with a smile and a yawn, waving off her apology as she headed to the bedroom door,

"Don't worry about it, Kaname and I share these rooms, anyway I'm off to bed so I'll leave you guys to it." She replied as she opened the door and stepped inside, "Good night." She added as she closed the door, Kaname and Mai returning the farewell.

"Now, let's get started." Kaname said as he indicated the two chairs in front of his desk, Mai taking one while he took the other, still drinking that red liquid. It was a strange looking drink, too thick to be squash and too clear and dark to be wine; at least that's how it seemed to Mai. "Is there a problem Mai-chan?" he asked with a smile,

"Oh! No, not at all!" Mai replied with a blush as she realised she'd been staring.

"Please pardon my rudeness, would you like a drink? Or something to eat?" He asked quickly, "The morning meal isn't served until the afternoon as you know, but I can have something brought if you are hungry." He added, Mai quickly shaking her head,

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though." She replied as they set to work, Kaname finding himself growing very attached to Mai, she was so much like Yuuki only a little more innocent, perhaps even naïve, and helping her with her homework felt very natural, it was something he had never done with Yuuki before. Yuuki had had the Chairman, Zero and her old day class room mate to help with her work before now, and since she had joined the night class she often did her work with Zero, mostly to make sure Zero actually did his work. He watched the expressions pass across Mai's face, confusion and helplessness as she struggled, joy as she got an answer correct, determination as she worked things out, anger as she grew frustrated and relief as they finished, she was incredibly easy to read, something else he could compare to Yuuki.

"Well, that's all of it, you did very well Mai-chan." Kaname said as he looked over Mai's answers, Mai smiling gratefully as he handed the notebook back to her,

"Thank you so much Kaname, I don't know how I would have gotten this done without you!" she thanked as she got to her feet, Kaname chuckling as she packed her bag,

"I'm sure Naru would have helped you." he replied, Mai smiling at the use of his nickname, _Naru, yeah right! Then again, maybe the reason I haven't had his help with this sort of thing before is because I've never asked him before…_she thought as she picked up her bag,

"He might have, but it really never occurred to me to ask." She replied as she headed to the door, "Anyway, you must be tired now so I'll leave you to go to bed, in face I'm really feeling too good myself. Good night, and thanks again!" Mai called as she closed the door, Kaname going to the window and looking out at the early morning grounds, the sun shining down in the fields outside his window.

"Kaname, I heard Mai-chan go, are you coming to bed?" Yuuki asked as she opened the door of the bedroom a crack and peered out, Kaname pulling the office curtains before turning to Yuuki with a warm smile.

"Of course." he replied as he walked towards her, his tie and jacket already discarded as he unbuttoned his shirt, Yuuki's hands covering his own as she deftly undid the buttons and pushed his black shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to slide down his arms to the floor with a quiet rustle as she led the way into the bedroom, pulling him slowly to the bed. "Yuuki…" Kaname breathed as he leaned down, cupping her cheek gently and pressing his lips to hers, her arms reaching up to pull him closer to her, the silk of her nightdress sliding across his bare chest.

"Kaname…how long has it been since we…shared blood?" Yuuki asked with a slight blush as she looked up at her lover, Kaname smiling as he gently lifted her and lay her on the bed, climbing on to cover her with his body gently,

"Too long." He replied, his eyes glowing as he allowed his fangs to grow, leaning down to brush them along Yuuki's bare neck, delighting in the sound of her whimper as he dragged his fangs along the veins of her throat, teasingly pressing down but not breaking the skin,

"Kaname!" she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pressing his head closer to her throat, his fangs breaking the skin gently, Yuuki hissing in both pain and pleasure as her blood began to flow, Kaname sucking lightly on the wound as Yuuki bit her lip, gasping as she drew blood. Kaname pulled back from her neck and smiling at the pained look on her face,

"You forgot about your fangs." He observed, Yuuki nodding with a wince as blood ran over her lips, Kaname biting his own lip before leaning down to kiss her softly, their blood mixing as their lips met, Kaname sliding his tongue into Yuuki's mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth gently, her own tongue exploring his mouth, "Your blood is sweet." Kaname sighed as he pulled back, a blush covering Yuuki's cute face as he looked down at her,

"Kaname…" she whispered as she shifted her head down so that her mouth rested on his neck, licking the area above his vein before biting down sharply, Kaname hissing as she drank,

"That hurt." He said, Yuuki nipping the skin again in reply, looking up at him impishly, "So you wanted to hurt me…I see…" he noted, pinning her wrists to the bed before pulling his neck back and plunging down to her throat, sucking at the wound he had made earlier, lapping the blood on her neck before moving down to her breasts, using his free hand to caress one of her breasts while he took the other pert nipple into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of silk on his tongue as he stroked her nub, Yuuki moaning and writhing beneath him,

"Kaname!" she breathed urgently, her eyes a dark red as she looked down at him, his eyes closed as he concentrated on her breasts. Yuuki pulled her hands, finding them stuck in his grasp, "Kaname!" Yuuki said again, this time her voice infused with frustration, Kaname looking up at him smugly, his own eyes bright red,

"Yes?" he asked teasingly as he took one of her wrists in each of his hands and kissed her gently, resting one knee snugly between her legs, "You're hot." He observed as he looked down at his knee, Yuuki blushing as she looked up at him, "I like you hot." He purred as he leaned down to her ear, feeling her squirm beneath him and pull against his hold,

"Kaname, I need…" she trailed off with a blush, Kaname smirking as he pressed his lips to hers, releasing her wrists and leaning one arm above her head while the other stroked down her body, his hand sliding up beneath her nightdress to stroke her hot wet core,

"Hm, no underwear." He observed with a smirk, gently sliding two fingers into her, her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she gasped, his lips resting on her throat once again as he continued to stroke her core, Yuuki moaning in his ear breathlessly.

"Kaname!" she cried, Kaname slowly pulling his fingers out of her before reaching down to unbuckle his belt, Yuuki waiting beneath him impatiently as he pulled his trousers and pants down far enough to free his erection, positioning himself at Yuuki's entrance, feeling her thrust against him, his member entering her smoothly,

"You're very impatient this morning." He groaned as she writhed against him, her breath coming in gasps as he took over, thrusting into her deeply, Yuuki's legs reaching up to wrap around him firmly, her own thrusts matching his as he picked up the pace, each thrust forcing a moan from Yuuki as he hit her centre, plunging his teeth into a new part of her throat, heightening Yuuki's pleasure as she climaxed, her legs tightening around him as she rode out her orgasm, Kaname coming soon after, pushing himself to her side and lying beside her on the black satin sheets, smiling as he watched Yuuki taking gasping to get her breath back, her eyes closed in contentment. After watching her for a few moments Kaname pulled his pants up and discarded his trousers, lying on his side as he closed his eyes, reaching out and pulling a startled Yuuki across the bed, holding her securely to his chest,

"Good night Kaname." She whispered as she licked some of the blood from his neck, Kaname smiling as he kissed her head gently,

"Good night Yuuki." He replied quietly as he stroked her hair peacefully.


	15. Chapter 14 Ominous Findings

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

My goodness! Haven't been here in a while! I won't lie, I am stil having trouble getting this fic where it is going, but I have read over it and carried on a little, so here it is, for those of you who have waited so long! Enjoy ;-)

* * *

Mai sighed as she carried the cardboard box of small black cameras up the corridor, her arms aching slightly under the weight, though it wasn't as heavy as the guilt that weighed on her mind as she walked towards Ichijo's room. _I can't believe I'm doing this! I've pulled some stunts for Naru, but this is the worst! _she thought guiltily, hardly able to believe she had agreed.

As Naru had requested, Mai was going to plant the small cameras in various rooms so that he could watch the Night Class and see what they got up to during the day. Not only was she planting them in the bedrooms, but she had already hidden two in the living room, and one in the entrance hall. She would have added one to the kitchen, but she couldn't seem to find it, at least not on the ground floor. All she had found was a strange sort of pharmacy with boxes and boxes of white pills. She had taken a packet to give to Naru.

As she approached Ichijo's door she paused, listing a few moments before reaching out to grasp the handle. Part of her hoped that it was locked as she turned the handle, but the door opened with a small creak. Stepping inside the familiar room Mai shut the door behind her and dropped the box on the floor before reaching inside to pull out a small round wireless camera. _Where does Naru even get this stuff?_ She wondered as she looked around, wondering where to place it.

The best places were the corners; that's what Naru had advised, but which corner would give the best view with the least notice? Certainly not the two corners near the door; the bookshelves were too close, and there were booked lined along the top. Ichijo loved his books, and was sure to look up eventually. The far right corner was above the chair, and the other was above the bed. _I guess the one above the chair would be the most inconspicuous…_

The decision made, Mai moved the arm chair nearer to the window, stepping up onto the thick sill, and then slowly balancing on the tall back of the chair, her legs shaking slightly as she reached up. The small round camera, smaller than a ping-pong ball, had a layer of double sided tape on it, so when Mai pushed it into place, aiming the lens to the centre of the floor for the best view.

Mai looked up at the small camera, which was barely noticeable in the small corner. She felt terrible. Ichijo would be spied on and he wouldn't even know, and he wasn't the only one. She had enough cameras to film twenty rooms. Leaving Ichijo's room Mai headed up the stairs, pausing outside Kaname's door warily. Kaname had always given her a particularly strong feeling, _I wonder if he'll figure it out straight away…_

Trying the handle Mai was unsure whether to be worried or relieved that he had locked it. Having no choice but to move on, Mai went back along the corridor until she reached another room and pushed it open slowly. Inside were two bunk beds, one on either side of the large room. There were also three desks, with a drum kit set up where she assumed the fourth desk would have been. There were clearly only three people living here; one of the beds was completely stripped, with empty boxes and cases stacked on it.

Stepped in further Mai dodged the various items of clothing and books strewn on the floor. There were two guitars on stands against the wall by the window, safely out of Mai's way as she began creeping and staggering her way to the middle of the room. This room was slightly more challenging with the top bunks hovering close to a couple of the corners, but Mai could see a corner above the tall wardrobe that would do perfectly.

Taking a chair from one of the desks she climbed up and stuck the camera to the white paint, pointing it to the middle of the room as she had before. Climbing down she replaced the chair, a photograph catching her eye as she leaned over, her hand automatically reaching for it. _This is impossible!_

The photo in the frame was old, and not just because it was black and white. She could see that it had been well loved and carried around; the frame was fairly new, within the last decade she would say, but the picture within was much older. She could see the slightly ripped and ragged edges, worn over time. There was even a date in the corner. 12th August 1914.

That alone wasn't concerning. What worried her were the four faces staring back at her. Kain towered above the other three, the barest hint of a smile as he held a fine hat in his hand, a three piece suit complimenting his gentlemanly look. Aido was all fun and games as he grinned back at her, his hair ruffled by the wind as he stood with his hands in his trouser pockets. Shiki and Rima barely seemed to be paying attention at all; he had his arm around her slim corseted waist, her gloved hands holding a lace parasol above her head to shield her from the sun.

_I can't take this…_Mai thought as she wondered what to do; she had to show Naru somehow. Taking out her phone Mai snapped a shot of the picture, knowing that it wouldn't show up that well, but at least she had something to show him. Standing the photograph back on the desk Mai hurried from the room, her heart pounding slightly as she shut the door and moved on to the next room.

* * *

John sighed as he looked out of the window, the lights of the school shining through the darkness. The Chairman had been quite considerate; due to John's beliefs he had requested a room of his own, so that he could use it for his prayers. There was no Chapel that he had seen, something rare for a boarding school. He was wearing a black turtleneck and trousers, a gold crucifix glittering on his chest, and his Bible loosely in his hand as he returned to the desk.

The school was strange with its two separate schools; it was something he'd never seen before, and if he didn't know better…_but they would never think of it._ He decided dismissively as he eyed the briefcase in the corner of the room. Hearing the details of the case he had brought his old uniform just in case, _but coinciding together? Impossible!_

Heading for the case he opened it, though he had checked everything before he left home. Laying it on the desk he riffled through, taking out the items and running his eye over them, almost reminiscently, though there were few happy memories,_ just the opposite in fact._

He lifted the thick belt; it was heavier than he remembered, though he hadn't worn it since becoming an Exorcist. There were eight delicate silver daggers, shaped more like crosses than knives, then there were his fingerless leather gloves with a silver cross on the back of each on. Next were his vanbraces, thick black leather, a few holes showing where he had almost been injured. The long trench coat was light in his hands as he pulled it out, the leather battered by the weather and duties he had performed.

Those were the things he thought he may have needed, but what he wanted right now was in a small compartment at the bottom. Unzipping it he reached in, his eyes dark as he pulled out a white handkerchief with JB woven into the corner in delicate golden embroidery. Inside was a delicate golden chain with a small crucifix and two gold bands, one slightly larger than the other._ Hello…It's been a long time I know…_

John turned the rings over in his palm, looking into the small compartment at the photograph hidden there, not daring to pull it out for a closer look. After a few more moments of holding the chain, its weight weighing heavily on his mind, he returned it to the compartment and buried it beneath the rest of his old belongings._ Where it belongs…_

"John?" Ayako's voice called as she knocked on his door, the Exorcist slamming the case shut and putting it beside the desk as the door opened, turning to the attractive redhead with a warm smile as she hovered in the doorway.

"Ayako, what can I do for you?" He asked as he pushed the case further down the side of his desk, "And Monk-san too." He added as Monk-san entered with his usual carefree smile, not waiting for an invitation as he crossed the room and threw himself onto the bed.

"We thought it might be time to talk; don't worry, no one saw us come up." The monk added as he crossed his legs, Ayako closing the door behind her as she entered the room and headed for the desk, sitting on the straight backed chair somewhat uncomfortably. John sat beside Monk-san with an agreeing nod. "Lin still has nothing, and I haven't seen Mai or Naru lately…All we know is that there is something powerful lurking in the grounds somewhere; it's made no move, but that could change at any time." The older man said, his frustration showing through is voice, and John could understand. It was never nice to feel hunted.

"It's either afraid or waiting for something." John agreed,

"But for what?" Ayako chipped in, her dark eyes filled with worry as she thought about what sort of force could get Lin worried. The Chinese man was the strongest of all of them, aside from Naru, but the boy couldn't use his powers without serious damage to his health.

"That's what I don't get! We already know that those kids give off some strange vibes, but whatever this force is, it isn't afraid of them…It seems more concerned by us; apparently it hasn't gone near the school or Sun Dorm, not yet at least." Monk-san replied, his usually mischievous eyes filled with thoughts as he concentrated on the matter at hand._ Maybe Masako will be able to tell us more…_"Where is Masako anyway? She was supposed to be here a couple days ago." He added curiously,

"She called the other day; she's been held up by a client and could be a few more days." Ayako replied, agreeing with Monk-san. They really needed Masako if they were going to figure out what was going on._ It's typical that Masako would get caught up when we really need her! Hopefully my powers will come in handy here if we need them…_The older woman thought as she looked at the forest that ringed that grounds,

"I guess we'll need to rely on Mai for any medium work…" John said simply, unsure how much use Mai would be. She wasn't really a medium. She had powers, strong powers, but until she learned to harness them she couldn't do much. Her dreams were useful, but she hadn't had any that he knew of, and she could act as a medium, but that didn't seem necessary yet.

"She's not ready yet; not really…We can't rely on her." Monk-san added, openly saying what no one else would. Saying it aloud seemed to be undermining all the things Mai did for them. "I'll go see Lin again soon…for now I guess all we can do is wait." He added, John and Ayako nodding their reluctant agreement.

* * *

"Did you manage?" Naru asked as he closed the door behind him, Mai sitting on her bed waiting, the empty box on the floor beside her. She nodded simply as he dropped his notebook on her table so that she could catch up with the work she had missed. "Where did you put them?" He asked as he took the seat at her desk,

"A lot of places; I thought you'd want some downstairs, so I did the living room, the library and the entrance hall, and this strange little room I found…Here; these pills were everywhere! It's like a huge pharmacy storage room or something; I'm surprised the maids didn't catch me!" She added as she took a small packet of pills from the bed beside her and handed them to Naru. The packet looked like any standard pack of pills, a foil cover over a plastic tray, though there were no maker's marks on the foil._ Strange…_

"I'll have Lin take a look at these. Where else?" He asked as he pocketed the pills and looked at Mai expectantly,

"A lot of bedrooms, that's all, though Kaname's room was locked." She replied, reaching for her phone and scrolling through the pictures. Naru looked slightly disappointed by the news, but as long as they had some of the others he wasn't worried, "There's something else…Look at these pictures." Mai ordered as she handed her phone to Naru and let him scroll through them, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be looking at.

There was one of Aido, Kain, Shiki and Rima, one of a portrait of Ruka wearing an almost Victorian styled dress, one of Seiren and two older looking people whom he assumed her parents on the deck of a steam ship and a few others that he skimmed through, unsure what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Those weren't the only ones I found, but there's something really wrong about this place! All of those pictures were dated way back! Nineteen-fourteen, seventeen-twenty, sixteen-fifty-nine, eighteen-ninety-one! And all of them seem authentic…Either these people really resemble their relatives or…" Mai trailed off, Naru tempted to dismiss her findings due to their impossible conclusions. He had to agree, grudgingly, that the photos were quite convincing, and there was no reason for the students to plant things like this.

"I'll look into it…I'll keep your phone and upload the images to my laptop for a closer look." He added, Mai nodding in response as he tucked the phone away with the pills in his pocket. He'd look at them as soon as he got back, but he wouldn't be able to pass his findings or suspicions on to Lin until the next night; the gates would be locked soon.

"Mai? May I come in?" Ichijo's voice called, Naru swiftly getting to his feet and grabbing the empty box before heading to the door, nodding to Ichijo as he passed. "I didn't…interrupt did I?" The blonde boy asked as hovered in the doorway worriedly, Mai flashing him a warm smile as she got off the bed,

"No! He was just coming to check on me." She replied simply as Ichijo stepped inside the shut the door with his usual charming smile,

"As was I." He replied warmly as he appraised her appearance, satisfied that there were no lingering signs of illness hanging about her. She had slight bags beneath her eyes, but he knew she hadn't been sleeping well, so that was to be expected. Her skin was slightly more pale, but that was no surprise since she had been spending her time awake at night and inside by day.

"I'm fine! I just felt a little sick earlier." She assured, the blonde nodding his agreement,

"I'm not surprised! You don't eat enough!" He scolded playfully, though he was a fine one to talk.

"I've never even seen you eat!" Mai retorted, scaring herself with her sudden observation._ Not a single bite…none of them! How could I not have seen that before?_ She wondered, though there were no official eating times. Food was just brought up to the rooms. Ichijo had ordered breakfast,_ or should I say dinner,_ with her once, but while she had eaten he hadn't touched his plate._ How did I not see that?_

"I'm not really an eater…" Ichijo excused sheepishly, noticing Mai's preoccupied state warily. Whatever she was thinking didn't bode well. "Well…since you're awake would you like to come to the living room? I'm going to read for a bit." he added kindly as he held up his backpack,

"Actually…I think I might try to catch up on some sleep." Mai replied apologetically, her sudden rejection getting to him somehow. Seeing his slightly downcast expression Mai quickly put a hand on his arm, "I'm really tired is all…I might try to find you later if I wake up." She assured, seeing him out with a smile before closing the door and leaning back on it with a sigh.

* * *

"What a day!" Aido sighed as he entered his room, Kain nodding from where he was already sitting at his desk, his sharp eyes looking at him almost meaningfully as Aido tossed his backpack on the floor and tugged his jacket off, laying it over the back of his chair, pausing as he noticed his picture._ I didn't leave it there…_

"Do you feel like watching something." Kain said meaningfully as he got to his feet, his cousin turning to him with a confused raise of his eyebrow, the taller boy giving a slight nod to the corner of the room, "I want to watch something." He decided, Aido following his gaze to the dark corner above the wardrobe, catching sight of something there, _clever…_

"I think I might just catch some sleep; I'm exhausted!" Aido replied as he put his picture facedown on the desk with a yawn, his taller cousin nodding in response as he opened his laptop and slotted a DVD inside, "Keep it down please." His younger cousin added as he pulled his shirt and trousers off before climbing the ladder to the top bunk and snuggling beneath the covers.

_**Do you think they're onto us? **_Aido asked silently as he closed his eyes, wide awake as he lay waiting for Kain's answer, the quiet babble of the laptop the only sound in the room. He heard Kain's chair squeak slightly as he sat back,

_**Not yet, but they soon will be…**_He replied matter-of-factly, Aido's eyes opening to stare at the wall indifferently,

_**When they do we'll just have to take care of them…Kaname's too kind hearted, especially now he has Yuuki as a conscience.**_ He replied, partly annoyed by the brunette's sway over her older brother, though as she was a pureblood it was to be expected. She had been born to be his bride.

_**If he makes no move then we must. Our secret cannot be allowed to reach the Human world.**_ Kain stated in agreement, though he knew Ruka wouldn't be happy with him. She respected and loved Kaname so much that she would walk through fire if he asked.

_**I'm glad you agree…I hate it when we're at odds.**_ Aido confessed, his cousin smiling silently. They had only fought seriously once as boys, the rest of the time they had been like devoted brothers. They bickered occasionally; at least, as much as one could bicker with Kain, but the rest of the time they had been inseparable.

_**As do I.**_ Kain replied assuringly, the pair falling silently into their own thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15 Disquiet At Dawn

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Not the longest of chapters, but a chapter nonetheless. For those of you wondering, I have not decided on a pairing yet; Ichijo is listed as the other main character because he is the most main of the Vampire Knight characters. Enjoy the chapter ;-)

* * *

_John looked in the mirror, straightening his unruly golden curls, which typically fell back into place, the boy sighing in defeat as he picked up his dog collar and slotted it into his shirt collar. He was surprised his school allowed him to wear it; everyone else had to wear a tie with the school crest, but apparently due to his somewhat unique background they had decided to allow it. Not everyone could become a vicar at fourteen years of age after all._

_Hearing his father's shout John hurriedly gave his hair one last attempt before grabbing his backpack and running downstairs, where he found his cereal already waiting at the table, in the bowl with the bottle of milk sitting beside it. His father, a middle aged man with greying brunette hair and tired green eyes, sat at the table with the morning paper. A few years ago he would have been in a smart suit, waiting to go to the office, but not anymore. Not since his mother died._

"_Morning son, or should I call you Father?" He asked proudly, John giving a somewhat embarrassed smile. His father had made the same joke every morning for the past two weeks, since John had been accepted by the church as a fully qualified vicar. John poured the milk into his bowl and began eating, already planning his day out in his head. He would have morning classes, then at break he would go to the library to work on his Sunday sermon, then he had midday classes, lunch was for planning the two weddings and three funerals he had to conduct that week, followed by afternoon classes, cram school, a wedding rehearsal at the church, finalising the funeral details for Wednesday afternoon and finally homework before bed. __**I'm never going to have time to study for my Priest evaluation!**_

"_I won't be home until ten tonight; I have work to do at the church." John stated, knowing that his father didn't like him being out of the house at night. It couldn't be helped; while he was at school he'd need to conduct church business at night, and his father had understood since he'd first joined the church._

"_I'll pick you up." His father stated. It wasn't a request. If John had been anyone else he may have resented it, but having the background he did, and being the patient young man he was, he really didn't mind, and graciously accepted. His father had always been strangely protective of him, and his mother more so. It almost seemed that his father had always known his mother would be taken from them, though John knew that was impossible._

_Finishing his breakfast John hurried out the door, not having far to go before he reached the school. He headed inside as he always did, greeting people he knew, particularly his new parishioners, as he headed for his classroom. He had very few friends in the school, and had fallen out of touch with almost all of them since becoming a vicar. He no longer had time for anything other than his religious work._

"_Good morning Mrs. Farrier." He greeted as he walked into his form room and headed for his seat in front of her desk. Mrs. Farrier was fairly young for a teacher, fresh out of university in fact. She didn't really treat him as a student, particularly since she was a member of his church. She'd been one of the first to congratulate him after his first service, and was a regular confessor._

"_Father Brown! Good morning, more sermons today?" She asked kindly, tucking her short ebony locks behind her ear as she looked up from her own work; marking from the day before. As John sat down he pulled out his homework for her Geography class and his blank pad for sermons._

"_And some homework for you." He replied kindly as he held out the workbook, which she accepted with a smile, both of them setting to work quietly. The half hour before registration, and the fifteen minutes within, were vital to his work. He would never be able to get his church work finished if his form tutor wasn't so understanding and generous._

"_John! Come out and have a kick around!" Louis called from the playground, where the short boy stood with some of their other classmates. Looking through the open window John waved to the group with a sheepish smile before holding up his notepad, which had a few notes, but not all that many._

"_Sorry, I have sermons to finish!" John replied, some of the boys crossing themselves mockingly while Louis told them to 'knock it off', but John didn't mind. He could hardly blame them for being ignorant, after all you didn't come across many people as young as him who had their own jobs and their own house. Once John became a vicar he had attained his own cottage, which he and his father had moved into, opting to rent out their old house._

_Registration passed without incident, though John had to be fairly patient as Louis sat next to him and insisted on talking. It wasn't that John didn't like Louis, far from it, they had been best friends for a long time, but John really did have work to do, and it was hard with someone talking in your ear. Louis wanted to tell John all about the new girl, JW, who had transferred after being expelled from her old school. Apparently she was quite a delinquent, and already had a large following amongst the students._

_Louis' endless chatter didn't stop until they left the classroom and John headed to his tall locker to get some books out. Unless he had homework he always left his textbooks at school in his locker, to save him carrying them around, which would have made his bag even heavier with all the sermon papers and the bible he always carried. Slotting his sermon papers and the leather bound bible into his locker he grabbed his text books and turned to head to class, finding himself on the floor as someone ran into him._

"_Watch where you're going!" An angry voice snapped, John wincing as he stood, finding that he had twisted his ankle in the fall. Raising his eyes he found himself face to face with the most unruly girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, despite the school uniform rules, with dark red lipstick and subtle eye shadow as well as a bracelet, necklace and three rings. Her ears were pierced in four places, and he could just see what looked like a tattoo on her hip where her jeans sat, leaving a gap between her fitted black shirt and the waistline of her jeans. "Enjoying the view?" She added, leaning forward slightly to give John a better view of her cleavage, brunette waves tumbling over her shoulders._

"_Please don't do that." John said uncomfortably as he shifted his eyes to the row of lockers across the hall, feeling his cheeks heating slightly. The girl before him straightened up, resting her hands on her hips quizzically as she looked him up and down, the scrutiny making him even more uncomfortable. "You really should treat your body with more respect." He added quietly,_

"_What's it to you church-boy?" She asked mockingly, though she didn't get a rise out of him. John had never really been affected by those sort of jibes; he was proud to be a 'church-boy'._

"_Your body is a gift from God, one that you will have to return some day…I think he'd like it back in one piece." John replied, knowing that she would laugh him off before he'd even started. They always laughed him off. It was hard to take it sometimes, particularly when he was being so earnest. __**Young people just don't see their bodies the way I do…**_

"_You know, I've never been much of a believer." She replied simply, giving him a smirk before leaving him in the middle of the corridor. John sighed in remorse, unsure that he would be able to save her, like so many others. It wasn't that he was a rigid Christian; he didn't believe that God would abandon you for not praying regularly, or falling in love with someone of a different race, or even the same sex, but would he really save non-believers?__** I can only pray…**_

_Heading to class John was quietly annoyed to find the strange girl in his class, though she was at least sitting at the back of the room, with the rest of the delinquents. Almost as soon as he sat down John felt the first piece of paper hit the back of head, sighing quietly as he pulled out his books. It seemed the delinquents of the class had decided to test him, to see if it were possible to anger a Holy man. So far they had failed._

"_Hey John, you going to read us a sermon?" Simon called from the back of the room. John was reluctant to respond. If he said anything then Simon would continue to bother him, but if he didn't respond in some way then the football captain was likely to try something else. Turning in his seat John fixed the larger boy with a gentle smile, the one he used during all of his sermons,_

"_If you like; which passage would you like to hear?" He asked in response, awaiting the boy's answer and knowing that he wouldn't get a reply. No one knew the passages of the bible off by heart; no one except John. It had been part of his evaluation to know a few key passages, so he had decided to learn the whole thing. It had seemed the easiest way at the time._

"_Alright! That's enough chatter!" Mr. Ashley announced on the way into the classroom, chatter dying down immediately. No one wanted to get on Mr. Ashley's bad side. It wasn't just his imposing height and unforgiving eyes, but his ruthless nature when it came to discipline. It was a gift from God to John, who always enjoyed Mr. Ashley's lessons. No one would throw paper at him, or even try to rile him when the hawk-eyed man was in the room._

_Other classes were not the same. As it turned out the only peace John got was the time he spent in the library and at lunch time when he returned to his form room, where Mrs. Farrier allowed him to work quietly while she went out to lunch. During the rest of his lessons he had been poked, prodded and mocked almost continuously.__** They're really determined today!**__ He thought with a sigh, thinking it was probably an attempt to impress this JW person._

* * *

John woke up with a sigh, always having mixed feelings about those dreams. It wasn't that he hated his youth or wished it never happened, but parts of it had been regrettable to say the least. Looking across at the clock he saw it was only six in the morning, which wasn't unusual, he was often awake early. He'd never been good at sleeping in.

Getting up John stretched, feeling the muscles of his bare torso loosen up as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. There was little point in laying around. Heading for the shower he stood beneath the hot spray, his golden locks falling flat on his head as the water ran through them, the sleep slowly washing from his eyes as he lifted his face to the spray. Looking down he could see the many scars that dotted his torso and legs, as well as the few scattered up and down his arms.

Looking back on things he considered himself very lucky; he'd had many scrapes with death in his line of work, and not just as an exorcist. He ran his fingers across the deep white marks on his right shoulder, scratch marks, though they looked like they had been made by claws. Of all the slashes and stab marks on his body, those had been the most painful.

Climbing out of the shower John dressed himself in his Day Class uniform before kneeling before the small alter he had set up on his desk, his eyes staring reverently at the cross before he closed his honey eyes and set about his prayers, trying to keep the bitterness from his thoughts. He couldn't let God think he was resentful. He wasn't.

Crossing himself, John got to his feet and grabbed his bag, deciding to head down to the breakfast hall and get out before everyone else piled in. He didn't feel like company this morning. He hated it when his dreams invaded his mood and ruined his day; hopefully he could get back some optimism. He had Monk-san teaching one of his classes later, which may well do it. The older man was such a fun guy that he couldn't help going off topic and making students laugh.

After breakfast John wandered into the grounds and sat down by one of the trees, his eyes drifting idly towards the Moon Dorm. It was an interesting situation, though he doubted his original concerns had any grounds; beings like that didn't live with Humans, and for good reason. There wasn't much he could do until Naru gave them further instructions, right now he was just supposed to watch, wait and find out what he could from the students, who seemed to know little about the Night Class, or the Moon Dorm. No one from the Day Class had been inside, except the prefects, who had now joined the Night Class.

He would have been suspicious about that, but the explanation made perfect sense. The Night Class were active at night, when the prefects had the most work, and slept during the day, which would give the prefects time to sleep and catch up on their work. Before they had changed classes the prefects had been trying to stay awake for almost twenty hours. It wasn't practical. John was quietly confused as to why they hadn't moved to the Night Class sooner.

Leaning his head back against the trunk of the rough tree, John looked up at the blue sky, the sun still a deep gold as it rose above the fields. It was with views like this that he could trick himself into believing that he was back home. It was silly to avoid it really, but he couldn't help the bitter memories he had of the place. Even his father had left now. He sometimes visited his father in Sydney, and his father would press him to return and visit the grave, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he did it filled him with self loathing.

He tried not to let his memories cloud his head, knowing that if he started down that path of despair he would keep spiralling into nothing. He shifted his thoughts to idle things, like visiting James, he hadn't visited for quite a while, _not since that Christmas when Mai got possessed by the spirit of that lost child…_That was far too long ago; almost a year and a half now._ I guess I've been avoiding it…_

Getting to his feet, John decided that he needed company after all; if he stayed by himself he'd never cheer up. There was only one man to go to at a time like this. Heading for the main building he decided to see Monk-san, using the excuse of business; _Who knows? He might have talked to Lin-san already._


	17. Chapter 16 Contemplation

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

New chapter! Enjoy ;-)

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ichijo asked as he raised his violin, his eyes not even looking at the sheet music before him as he stood by the window. Across the room Ruka tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, casting her sharp eye over the music once more before getting to her feet. Waiting until the tall girl was poised elegantly with her chin resting on the sleek black rest, Ichijo put bow to string and pulled off the first note. 'Nearer My God To Thee' had been his favourite song for many years, and sounded best when he played with someone else; luckily Ruka's taste in music wasn't so different to his own.

Across the living room Kain sat reading a book, having finished the show he was watching earlier. Ichijo had no idea how he managed to keep tabs on Ruka, but whenever the slender girl appeared with her violin the tall redhead wasn't far behind. He never disturbed them, and Ruka didn't seem to mind, so Ichijo had no problem either. It was actually quite enjoyable to see the effect their playing had on him; the tall boy would lean back in his chair with a serene look, his eyes closed as he focused on the tune.

Nearer My God To Thee was usually a funeral song, and was one of the pieces played on the Titanic, the memory bringing a fond smile to Ichijo's face as he continued playing._ Now those were some brave Humans…_He thought, well remembering the time he spent playing along with the first class musicians during their time off. His mother was constantly asking where he disappeared to, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was sneaking off to the second class cabins where the musicians slept. Even while off duty they had always been ready to play for their neighbours, and they didn't mind an extra violin.

Playing was an indulgence for Ichijo; ever since his mother had first taken him to see a string quartet play at the theatre as a child he had known it was what he wanted to do. His mother had been delighted and lessons had started barely a week later. It was hard work, and at first he'd sounded more like a screeching cat, but it was well worth it now that he could play such a beautiful tune, happy to lose himself in his own world as he did so.

He knew Ruka had a similar story; they had shared violin classes for decades, though of course they had completed their grading some time ago. It had been nice, having someone to practice with, and they had supported each other through grading and performances.

"That was perfect Ichijo." Ruka complimented a few moments after the blonde boy had struck the last mournful note, his dreaming expressing hidden by a sheepish blush. For a few moments he had forgotten where he was, and who he was with, though it wasn't the first time Ruka had seen him do it.

"As was yours." He replied swiftly, though in truth he didn't really know; he had drifted off for the entire performance. There was a deep hum of agreement from the chair, where Kain was reading his book. At his hum Ruka's cheeks shaded a deep pink as she turned away to tighten her strings. "How about something a little more up-beat?" Ichijo suggested as he looked at Ruka's back, her hair billowing over her hips in thick waves.

"Actually I think there's someone coming to see you." Ruka stated a neutral tone as she lowered her violin to the case, Kain getting to his feet at the same time, though whether it was to give Ichijo some privacy or to spend more time with Ruka he was unsure. As he headed towards the door he lifted Ruka's violin case from her arms wordlessly. As he opened the door he automatically stepped back, knowing Mai would be there.

"Oh, sorry." The young girl apologised shyly, the taller man humming as he walked by, while Ruka barely gave her a second glance. Looking inside Mai was unsurprised to find Ichijo with his violin; she had heard his playing from upstairs. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologised as she shut the door behind her, the blonde smiling warmly,

"I invited you; you're not interrupting." He replied simply, unsure how he should really speak to Mai, and she was unsure how to speak to him. She now knew there was something odd about him, though that didn't mean he was a bad person, while Ichijo knew that she had placed cameras around the dorm. Normal Humans may not have noticed, but with his sharp eyes Ichijo had caught the camera in his room straight away, and there were two more in the living room.

"I wasn't going to come down, but I just couldn't get to sleep." Mai lied, though the not coming down part was true. She'd done her homework, all the while arguing with herself over why she was suddenly nervous of Ichijo when he'd been nothing but kind to her. Once she'd finished her homework she wasn't tired, and after lying on the bed debating whether Ichijo was really some otherworldly being she had come to the conclusion that it didn't really matter. She hadn't felt an evil presence, and her dreams hadn't warned her about anyone from the Night Class, so there was really no reason to avoid Ichijo.

"I can understand that; I spend half the day awake myself." He replied unnecessarily; it was a widely known fact that Ichijo either didn't sleep or slept very little. Mai wasn't sure how he didn't fall asleep during class, she could only guess that he got some sleep just before class. "Was there anything you'd care to do?" Ichijo asked as he lowered his violin to its red velvet lined case, caressing the smooth wood lovingly as he strapped it down and closed the lid.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Mai replied, though she knew she didn't feel like sitting around her room alone, that was one reason she had come down. She also didn't want to make Ichijo suspicious by suddenly avoiding him, though she knew Naru wouldn't be keen on the idea now that they had some suspicions about him.

"How about some air?" Ichijo suggested as he got to his feet, leaving his violin on the table. No one would take it; the dorms weren't like that. Each person had some connection to another, whether it was a direct relation, a business partnership, betrothal or even just friendship. It was what made the Moon Dorm a home away from home.

"That sounds nice." Mai agreed as she headed for the door, her eyes subconsciously looking up at the camera in the entrance hall as she headed for the front door. She knew Naru was watching, and she knew he wouldn't be happy that she was stepping out of his line of sight, especially alone with a member of the Night Class. As she stepped outside Mai could have sworn she saw John's familiar figure walking back towards the Sun Dorm.

* * *

Zero sat up as he heard the voices below, subtly sliding back from the edge, though he knew Ichijo had him in sight. It wasn't that he disliked Ichijo, but he really wasn't in the mood for company, and it wasn't the fact that his room had been bugged that bothered him. He rarely used his room for anything; it was just a storage cupboard for his clothes and school books.

**Your room too Kiryu?** A familiar voice asked in his head, Zero turning onto his side with his eyes closed, feeling the presence just a few feet below and off to the side. He had a room next to Kaname, both his presence and Yuuki's drifting up from below.

**Yeah, but not you.** He stated plainly, knowing that it couldn't have happened to Kaname's room. Not only did he lock the door and windows, but his pure blood presence would remain hanging over the room. No mere mortal would even think about crossing the boundary without Kaname there. **Do the others know?** He asked as an afterthought, knowing that it wouldn't work out well for anyone if the Humans found out about them.

**Kain, Aido and Ichijo knew straight away; I have warned the others. So far everyone in our class and a few others, as well as the entrance hall and living room are being watched.** Kaname replied, Zero able to drink in the pure blood's senses. He was sitting in the living area with a glass of pill-blood, something that Zero should have been doing himself, particularly with Mai so close. His gums were starting to itch.

**We'll need to be more careful from now on…What if they see us dissolving the pills?** Yuuki asked worriedly, though since she lived with Kaname she didn't need to worry. Zero hadn't thought of that. To them, popping two pills into a glass of water and watching it turn dark red was natural, but to Humans it would seen suspicious; they would become curious and need to investigate.

**The pills can be taken whole and swallowed with water, and until they see fit to remove the cameras that's the way we'll have to do it…We will also need to talk to some of the more…intimate couples in the dormitory. No blood letting until the cameras are gone.** Kaname announced, which was more important than the pills; drinking blood and sleeping at night automatically spelled Vampire for some Humans.

**We'll abstain too; it wouldn't be fair otherwise.** Yuuki added, her partner nodding his agreement as he looked out of the window, where Ichijo was walking beside Mai around the gardens. The scent of blood was torturous to a Vampire, which was why some couples shared blood, it was extremely intimate, and kept hunger at bay. The problem was that the scent of blood would carry through the halls, which wasn't fair on those told to abstain.

**How close are they to figuring it out?** Zero asked warily, able to hear Mai's laughter as she and Ichijo passed beneath the tree. They had placed cameras, what if they had seen something? Or gone through the students' personal items? There were bound to be clues in the photographs that said things weren't right.

**Close, but not close enough…We should have a few more days, but as for what we do then…**Kaname trailed off, the weariness clear even in his mental voice. He didn't want to have to eliminate anyone, Zero and Yuuki knew that, but they also understood it was necessary to protect their secret. _If we don't do it I can think of at least one person who will…_

**We can just erase their memories!** Yuuki excused swiftly, Kaname shaking his head as he looked across at her, where she sat wrapped in his cosy dressing gown, ready and waiting to go to bed.

**That won't work on Mai, and I haven't had the chance to get close to some of the others. **Kaname replied, though one casualty was better than six. He could feel Ichijo's disagreement from below, knowing that his blonde friend had been listening in.** Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement.** The pure blood stated plainly, feeling Ichijo retreat, physically and mentally.

"You could have handled that better." Yuuki said with a hint of coldness. She had grown fond of Mai too, though not as fond as Ichijo, and she could even feel Zero's reluctance, particularly due to his Hunter nature. He had been raised to kill Vampires and protect Humans, and now he was being asked to do the opposite.

"There is no way to handle topics such as these." Kaname replied as he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, his dark eyes closing wearily, though not because he was tired. Sometimes he hated the weight that sat upon his shoulders._ If I didn't have Yuuki I would have gone insane long ago._ He thought as he looked across at the brown haired girl affectionately, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders as she looked across at him. "Let us sleep for today…" Kaname decided, knowing that sleeping wouldn't take the problem away, _but I could use a break…_

* * *

Mai slipped beneath the covers in her room with a contented sigh; things may have been awkward with Ichijo for a while, but they had greatly improved. She was absolutely certain she was safe with him. The thing that bothered her was the presence hovering on the edge of her perception.

That dark presence hadn't been close for a while, but it was still there. She could feel it. If it wasn't lurking within the grounds it was definitely hovering just outside, though she had no idea what it was waiting for. It hadn't made a move to contact or hurt them so far, _so it is here to watch us or the Night Class?_

Inwardly she knew it had to be watching them; if it had been there for the Night Class then something would have happened a long time ago. She was surprised it hadn't. Kaname was no pushover, and she had the feeling that his authority went further than just the students of the school. He had an authoritive quality that suggested he wasn't used to being refused, a lot like Naru, who held a lot of weight in his line of work. Kaname was also rich, possibly the son of a businessman; he had to be to have the room he did. It was twice a big as everyone else's.

So, if this presence was watching them, then why? They weren't particularly special, _aside from the psychic powers…_But she didn't know how it would know about that. It didn't seem likely that it had lured them here, what would the point in that be? There were plenty of humans already here that it could prey on. Unless it was only watching them because they had appeared; perhaps it lived close by, or had been watching the school,_ unlikely as that is…_

The bottom line was that she would need to be careful, and talk to Naru. That presence hadn't done anything for a while; it could have been Lin or Kaname, or a combination of both, that put it off; she wasn't sure._ It won't stay dormant forever…_


	18. Chapter 17 While Lin's Away

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Things are getting a little sticky with this fic at the moment, I'll stew it over and try to figure out how to get it where it's going!

* * *

"Naru?" Mai called softly as she stood outside his door, biting her lip slightly as she waited to see if he would answer. It was half way through the day, so he could well have been sleeping. She hadn't been able to sleep herself; her head had been too filled with thoughts. Hearing a shuffle behind the door Mai stood back a little, the lock clicking before it was pulled open,

"Mai. Come in." Naru invited, his voice a little groggy despite his attempt to seem awake. She knew Naru was a light sleeper; he'd always woken up if she tiptoed by his room on cases, and if he fell asleep at his desk he would always wake up as the door opened,_ I should have knocked even more softly._ She thought guiltily as she stepped into his room, wearing her chocolate silk pyjamas for a change with her cream slippers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologised, her eyes shifting to the messed up sheets and oddly angled pillows that suggested Naru's sleep hadn't been easy either. He was beginning to get dark rings beneath his eyes where he was burning both ends of the candle; he had classes at night and was staying awake watching camera for part of the day, and doing his homework, calling Lin and sometimes meeting with him after class, coming back to the dorm quite late.

"It's fine, I was going to talk to you anyway." He replied sternly, his tired blue eyes getting back some of their sharpness as he pulled his dressing gown from the back of the door, Mai secretly disappointed as he covered his bare torso with the black flannel material, his legs covered by black tracksuit bottoms. He made his way to the wardrobe and opened the doors, pushing the clothes back before turning on the televisions,

"Oh?" Mai prompted warily as Naru sat on the end of the bed, patting the space beside him wordlessly. Mai joined him and perched on the edge, her hazel eyes shifting to the boy beside her as he watched the mostly sleeping students of the Night Class. Only Ichijo seemed to be awake, sitting in bed reading, his torso bare above the covers.

"You were careless earlier." Naru stated plainly, Mai sighing at the inevitability of the situation. As soon as she had agreed to go out with Ichijo she'd known Naru would be on to her. "The Night Class aren't normal, and I get the feeling they know about us…I don't know what they'll do, but I don't want you wandering out of sight with them." Naru cautioned, feeling on edge, which wasn't normal. Very few things unsettled him. The last time he had felt this unsettled had been during the investigation of the Prime Minister's mansion, which they had burned down to purify the evil within.

"But Naru; they're not bad people!" Mai argued, unable to say exactly how she knew, she just did, but that was how her powers had always worked.

"It doesn't matter if they're evil or not; people forced into a corner will do terrible things to survive…I don't know the details yet, but that's the situation." Naru stated firmly, Mai giving him a dirty look as she sat beside him. She couldn't imagine someone as kind as Ichijo hurting anyone, or Zero, or Yuuki or Kaname. None of the Night Class seemed the violent type.

"The Night Class aren't the problem here." Mai stated with certainty, reminding Naru of the other presence lurking on the edge of perception. It wasn't something new; Lin had felt it, and discussed it with him, and he agreed it was a concern. He didn't know whether the Night Class were aware, or whether it was just Mai and Lin's overly sensitive perception picking it up.

"Whatever it is, it will reveal itself in time, but that doesn't change the fact that the Night Class must be approached with caution…" Naru said finally as he watched the screens, certain that there was more going on in the school than met the eye. Lin had taken the pills, and driven into town to run some tests using the local doctor's surgery. _Hopefully he'll shed some light…_Naru thought as he leaned closer to the girl beside him, watching her cheeks as they coloured, the smaller girl shifting away slightly. "You're still blushing." He stated as he leaned a little closer, the scent of honey drifting from her hair.

"I don't see what that has to do with." Mai began, cut off as Naru leaned down to capture her lips, turning slightly on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her gently. She had no idea what he was thinking, her hands resting on his shoulders and pushing him back firmly, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

"We're supposed to have been dating for two years; no one will believe that if you're blushing all the time." Naru said as he sat up, allowing Mai's hands to drop away from his shoulders. She fixed him with a small glare,

"What's the point in pretending if they're onto us anyway?" She asked somewhere between anger and hurt, though Naru didn't really pick up on it as he got to his feet to shut off the televisions. With the Night Class sleeping there was no point in watching them.

"That's why we have to practice; the more genuine we seem the more we'll allay their suspicions." He replied simply, turning to look down at the overly sensitive girl on his bed. He really couldn't understand her reluctance, from what he understood she had wanted to get closer to him for some time, but given the opportunity she seemed less than keen. His brother had always said he'd never understand women. It was true.

"You're so insensitive sometimes!" Mai snapped as she got to her feet. She had no intention of being played with.

"Sometimes?" He retorted, Mai pausing as she shot him a glare, _since when did Naru develop a sense of humour?_ "Try to keep your feelings separate to this; we need to try our hardest to appear as a doting couple." Naru said plainly, with the barest hint of an apology. Mai still wasn't keen on this 'training', it was like purposely letting Naru play with her feelings, and he did enough of that then they weren't pretending to date.

"Alright, but I draw the line at kissing." Mai said assertively, determined not to get in too deep. She had already fallen for Naru, and the last thing she wanted was to break her heart over him when they stopped 'going out' after this case. Accepting her conditions Naru stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her loosely and watching as her cheeks coloured.

"Perhaps we should start small." He decided, pulling her flush against his body as he held her, his hands rubbing the small of her back, getting a little guilty pleasure as he stroked the smooth silk of her pyjamas, slightly annoyed that the dressing gown cut off the feel of her petite body, and the light scent of her honeyed hair was divine. Closing his eyes as he leaned his head on hers, he felt that he could have fallen asleep with her timid arms wrapped around his waist. "You're still blushing." He murmured without checking, feeling a small fist hit his back lightly.

* * *

"Kain, pinch me! Either I'm dreaming or I've died and gone to heaven!" Aido whispered as he entered the room with his tall cousin, who followed Aido's infatuated gaze with a roll of his eyes. At the board was a tall, lithe redhead, her lips rouged, her dark eyes fixed to the board as she wrote in neat curling script. Giving Aido a subtle kick in the leg, Kain steered his cousin to their desk at the front, where the redhead was even more appreciative of the object of his desire.

From the angle he was sitting he had the perfect view of her backside, which was full and plump, her waist drawing in above and her legs thinning below. The legs were her main feature; long., elegant, shapely and ending with high heeled black shoes, his eyes drawn to the delicate ankles. He didn't care that she was Human, or that she was approaching middle aged, in fact that was a turn on for him.

"Alright class, Mr. Lin can't be here today so I will be taking your class. My name is Dr. Matsuzaki, and we're study biology." Ayako announced as she turned away from the board, putting on some elegant spectacles as she looked at a thick text book, Aido staring at her face in awe. She was beautiful; even hotter wearing the glasses, which accentuated her high cheekbones.

"You can give me a lesson in anything you want." The redhead murmured, Ayako's sharp eye shifting to him and his infatuated expression. It was a look she had gotten acquainted to with the boys of Day Class, secretly finding it quite adorable that all these teenaged boys were looking at her like the first real woman they had ever laid eyes on.

"We'll be sticking to biology for today." She stated teasingly, enjoying the small blush that coloured his cheeks; it was so easy to wind up little boys. Turning to the board she began outlining the different parts of the heart. Aido's attention was rapt for the entire lesson, his pen feverishly taking down notes, hanging onto every work. The rest of the Night Class worked quietly, secretly amused by Aido's crush.

Knocking his pencil on the floor Aido flushed slightly as Ayako clocked him, knowing exactly what he wanted. The Day Class students had been doing it all week. Bending down Ayako retrieved the pencil, handing it to the redhead without comment, leaving him feeling dirty as he thought about her cleavage. She'd known what he wanted and had given it to him out of spite,_ she really knows how to play a guy!_ He thought as he leaned on his hand and stared at her legs as she turned back to the board.

As Mai watched the exchange she was unconcerned about Aido; he'd tried something on with her in the corridor once, but Ayako was more than a match for him without using any sort of power at all. The redhead was like putty in her experience hands, and his taller cousin wore a rare and subtle smile that told her she wasn't going to let Aido forget it any time soon. Despite her amusement at the situation, she was concerned by Lin's absence, but today she was sitting next to Shiki, so she could ask Naru. Naru was in his usual seat with a reserved Rika, the blonde seeming largely indifferent to him.

"You're unsettled." Shiki stated, Mai feeling quite shy. She hadn't spoken to Shiki before, and to find he could read her so easily was disturbing to say the least.

"A little I guess." She replied, trying to be vague about her answer. She wasn't sure whether the Night Class knew who they'd brought with them or not. Ayako had a chance of blending in; she worked in the Day Class, but Lin worked with them, and the students could have guessed at a connection.

"Have you watched anything interesting lately?" The brunette asked, his voice casual but his eyes much more expressive. One thought ran through Mai's head._ They know._ As she looked around she could feel the eyes of the Night Class upon her, almost accusingly. _They know, and they know I did it._

"I haven't had time to watch anything lately! I can barely open a book these days." Mai replied evasively, fixing her eyes to her book, though she could feel Shiki's almost accusing gaze upon her the whole time. She'd be glad when the lesson was over and she could return to her room, _I should see Naru first, if they know then there's no point in watching them; that's why he told me._


	19. Chapter 18 A Past Encounter

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Didn't get much done today I'm afraid, but here's a little from John to keep you going, enjoy ;-)

* * *

"_In the name of the Lord, the Father and the Holy Spirit, Amen." John said, looking at his congregation as they stood with their heads bowed, most of them approaching old age. He was unsurprised. Hardly any of his school friends attended church; they were casually Christian, agnostic or atheist mostly. Once the prayer was done he watched them cross themselves and get to their feet. Service had ended._

_Walking down the aisle John placed himself by the large ornate door, his congregation watching before slowly filing out of the pews, each of them pausing to say a few words or shake John's hand as they passed. He smiled and thanked them in return, occasionally giving a 'Bless you' or 'May God go with you' as the people passed. His father waited until the end, as ever, his eyes full of pride._

"_That was a fine sermon." The middle aged man said as he laid a hand on John's shoulder, the last of his congregation ambling slowly through the graveyard towards the gate at the bottom of the well worn path. The church itself was around two hundred years old, and everything inside was original, from the pews to the stained glass windows. It had been built in medieval style, wooden awnings left open above._

"_Thank you father." John said with a smile, his voice echoing slightly in the hollow hall. Heading away from the door, John led the way into his small side room, which was hidden by deep red velvet curtains that dragged on the floor. Through the entrance way was his desk and various cabinets and bookshelves. He returned the bottle of communion wine to one of the locking cabinets before going around with his father taking the bibles from the pews, stacking them on the empty shelves in his room._

"_It's getting dark earlier now." His father said as he looked out of the small window at the surrounding countryside, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of impending darkness. John had no such qualms, and diligently continued his work; counting up the donation money, which was going towards repairs on the tiled roof, which wasn't leaking yet, but there were cracked tiles that needed seeing to. He then planned on going through his appointment book for the week and figuring out what needed to be done._

"_It'll be getting colder soon too." John stated, his fingers deftly counting up the notes, touched to find that they alone made over one hundred pounds, and the coins would add at least another twenty by the looks of it. Once the money was counted, John put it in his trunk, which had a small compartment inside for money storage._

_Though he knew his father was trying his best to be patient, John could sense the restlessness in the air; it had been the same ever since his mother had died, in fact his father had been anxious before then. John didn't understand it himself, he quite liked the night. Ignoring the atmosphere, John moved on to his schedule, making a note of Monday's bookings in his own diary so that he could focus on them that night, and the next day at school._

_Once he was finished he blew out the candles dotted about the church and shut off the lights and main electricity, which had been fitted around twenty years ago. At the door his father looked around almost warily as John locked the large doors, putting the heavy iron keys in the deep pocket of long black jacket beneath his cassock. Looking up John could see a mosaic of stars shining back, the few tall trees dotted around the graveyard having little to no effect on the spectacular view._

"_Let's get home." His father prompted, John nodding his agreement as they made their way down the path, the stone cracked beneath their feet. This was another thing they would need to sort out, perhaps after the roof if there was any money left over. He also wanted to fix or replace some of the older gravestones. He felt it sad that many had fallen into disrepair, the family of the dead no longer visiting, or long dead themselves. He had found whole families in that graveyard, some of them buried alongside each other._

_Despite his father's urgency, John was prone to ambling and his pace was slow, his father walking ahead. As his father got further away, John began to get a strange feeling, as if he were being watched by something dark. A shiver ran through him as he stopped and looked through the trees, his brown eyes picking out a tall but elegant figure in the distance._

"_Who's there?" He called through the heavy atmosphere, almost finding it hard to breathe as the figure approached. He had all but forgotten about his father as he watched the figure transfixed; it was a man, a man who could only be described as handsome. He had elegance, high cheek bones, a sloping jaw line, and deep brown eyes. His long silver hair flowed down in straight waves to his hips, except for the short bangs that framed his face. He was adorned in finery, finery that John would have expected from the nineteenth century; a fine velvet frock coat, the frilled sleeves of the white shirt beneath sloping over the cuffs elegantly._

"_I didn't mean to tarry, I was just…visiting someone." The man replied with all the grace of a noble, everything about this man putting John on edge. He wasn't afraid, God would protect him, John had faith in that, and the crucifix resting on his chest was more than comforting as the man closed in. "You are a man of the church I see." The man stated with a mixture of admiration and caution,_

"_That's right, I am the vicar of this church, Father Brown." John introduced, seeing no reason not to be courteous, despite the bad feeling he got. The man had stopped two feet away, and seemed to have no intention of coming closer, his ringed fingers curled into loose fists. "And who might you be, you're not a member of my congregation." John prompted, the mane giving him an incredulous, and then amused smile,_

"_I have lived here for many years…Your father can attest to that. Tell him that Lord Farringdon said good evening." The nobleman replied as he turned and walked back the way he came, John watching him until he was out of sight, suddenly feeling cold. Looking further down the path, he had completely lost sight of his father, whom he imagined was waiting impatiently in the car. Heading down the path, walking a little quicker than before, John was unsurprised to see his father standing at the open door of the driver's side._

"_I was about to send a search party for you!" His father said teasingly, though beneath the teasing nature John could sense a deep unease. Moving to the passenger side John climbed in without comment, unsure what to say. John knew all of his father's friends, and Lord Farringdon didn't seem to be the 'friend' type, so how would his father react?_

"_I would have been faster but I met someone." John stated, watching his father for a reaction. His father paused as he reached to turn the key in the ignition, his green eyes showing a deep unease,_

"_Oh? Who would be out walking so far from town at this time I wonder." He said, John feeling his palms sweating slightly as he braced himself to give his father the answer. His father seemed just as jumpy, his hands shaking on the steering wheel as he tried to seem casual._

"_A friend of yours, or so he says…Lord Farringdon." John stated, watching as the colour drained from his father's face. He hadn't seen that haunted look for a long time, not since the night of his mother's death. John hadn't been there for the death, but his father had come back looking just the same as he did now._

"_What did he say to you?" The older man demanded in a harsh voice, almost making John feel like a ten year old being scolded for talking to a stranger. His father didn't scare him often, but John found his heart fluttering as those green eyes all but glared at him,_

"_He just came over to say hello; he was visiting someone in the graveyard." John replied hastily, really worried about his father's state of mind. Before John could even think to protest, his father had started the car and was reversing away from the church at high speed, John finding himself flung against the door as the car turned. His father hadn't even waited for him to buckle his seat belt._

"_You're not to stay here at night again." The older man stated plainly, John taken aback by the sudden demand._

"_Father, I'm the vicar; I have to be available to my congregation." John replied, his father looking at his son's fearful, stunned and outraged expression with a mixture of frustration and guilt. He was taking things out on John and it wasn't fair._

"_You're right…We'll sort something out…Just stay away from that man; don't talk to him, don't let him talk to you, and if he gets close just run." His father warned, John keeping his scepticism to himself. The effect the man had had on him was slowly wearing off, and when he looked back on it he felt foolish for being so unsettled; Lord Farringdon had been nothing but courteous._

"_I'll be more careful father." John promised, mainly to appease his father. He was now growing curious about the man, whom he was sure he'd be able to find out more about; he was a Lord after all, there were a lot of places he could look. John wondered what a Lord had been doing all the way out here; there wasn't much around and he certainly didn't live close by, everyone would know if there was someone famous in their midst. His mind made up, John kept silent as his father drove, fully intending to find out as much as possible about this 'Lord Farringdon'._


	20. Chapter 19 A Cunning Plan

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Attention readers! Because I'm getting so many different opinions, and I can't quite decide which way to go I am, for the first and possibly last time, going to open the pairing to a vote. Everyone who reads this fic please PM me with a vote: Do you want Mai to end up with Ichijo, Zero or Naru? I doesn't have to be a long message, it can even be just a name if you like. I will keep the result a secret and reveal it within the story.

Don't be shy to leave reviews either ;-)

* * *

_Usually John was fairly apprehensive about going to school. Since the arrival of 'JW' over a month ago his school life had deteriorated into an almost endless stream of insults and jibes, which he managed to ignore, but it was hard. Particularly when they mentioned his mother. That morning was a different story though; he was so eager to get out of the house and away from his father that he got up early and skipped breakfast, effectively dodging him._

_When he reached school he was unsurprised to find the grounds largely empty; only a few students mingling in the playground, one of whom he was less than eager to see. JW was sitting on a bench at the edge of the playground, though she wasn't doing much. He'd never seen her working, or reading, or doing much of anything except talking and causing trouble._

"_You're early this morning church-boy!" JW called as John crossed the playground, privately eager to get to the library to do some research before registration, but he wasn't rude, so he stopped and turned his eyes towards the tough girl, noticing the bruise over her right eye for the first time. Stepping closer he could see another on her throat, her shirt collar largely hiding it._

"_What happened to you?" John asked in concern, the ebony haired girl scoffing at the gentle concern radiating in his ocean blue eyes. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was pity. She gave John a fearless grin as she sat back casually,_

"_You should see the other guy." She said with bravado, hating the fact that John seemed to be able to see through her. It wasn't the first time he had seen this sort of abuse; as a vicar he had been versed in how to deal with it, and there were two in his congregation who often came to confession about their issues. It could have been her father, a boyfriend or a sibling, though John couldn't rule out other options._

"_I know you're not Christian, but if you ever want to talk the doors of my church are always open to you." John offered, seeing the tough girl putting on her usual front. Seeing that his presence was no longer wanted John got to his feet to excuse himself, "I must go to the library, excuse me." He added with a warm smile, walking across the playground quickly. He would look into JW's problem later, but right now he had other things on his mind._

_In the library John looked around to make sure no one was looking, though he didn't know why; it wasn't unusual for him to be in the library, and even if it were, a library was a place for borrowing books. Unsure exactly what he was looking for, John hurried to the computer, which held a catalogue of all the books the library contained. John typed in 'Lord Farringdon' to see what would come up; it was the easiest search, and he wasn't really expecting much._

_A few books cropped up, much to John's surprise, though they seemed to be about the wrong Lord Farringdon. They were all historical, dating back to the eighteen hundreds, though he wouldn't rule them out; it was bound to be about Lord Farringdon's relatives. Scribbling down the reference numbers John decided to try another search, which brought up 'Farringdon Manor', a stately home a few towns over. It could be relevant, so John decided to take a look. After a few moments John typed in Lord Farringdon with the name of his church, which brought up yet another historical book, which John added to his list._

_After half an hour of searching, there was nothing about a recent Lord Farringdon, which made John feel slightly disappointed and a little troubled. Surely if his family had been famous or at least well known in the area less than two hundred years ago, they should still be around. All John could think of was that perhaps they had lost their money, and 'Lord' was now just a title. Picking out the books he had listed John began flicking through them._

_In the first two there wasn't much, it merely stated that there was a Lord Farringdon and that his family had owned the manor for hundreds of years, and he had once been the patron of John's church, which surprised John. The man he met in the graveyard seemed to shy away from the church, so he could only guess that they had parted ways at some point._

_Moving on to the next book he found something more informative. There was a whole section on the tragic death of Lady Farringdon, though there weren't many details. They had been living happily and then tragedy had struck. Once his wife died Lord Farringdon became reclusive and before long disappeared altogether. The Manor was left and passed into the hands of the state once it was assumed Lord Farringdon was dead. His body was never recovered._

_At the side of the page was a portrait of Lord and Lady Farringdon. It was a black and white picture, and slightly faded, but John could tell that Lady Farringdon had been a beautiful woman. Her hair was clipped back in an elaborate style that suited the year, her breasts pushed up by a corset, the long dress sweeping down to the floor. She sat elegantly angled on a chair with her husband's hand on her shoulder._

_What John found the most intriguing was the man. Lord Farringdon looked so much like the man John had met in the graveyard that he could almost swear it was him. Same hair, same elegance, same cheekbones, same eyes; the same everything. A shiver ran down John's spine as he turned the page. Lady Farringdon was buried in his graveyard._

* * *

John was again unsurprised as he woke up at dawn, setting about his usual daily routine as he got ready for class. He was beginning to feel like a student again, _which is probably what's dragging up all these old memories…_He thought, feeling a sigh building in his chest. He wasn't getting much sleep with all these dreams, though it gave him more time to dedicate to the school work, not that it mattered since Monk-san and Ayako were his teachers.

As he hurried down to breakfast he was unsurprised to see a few mingling students. It was the girls hoping to catch a glimpse of the Night Class on the way back to their dorms. From what he gathered Naru had become quite popular, with his own small following despite his attached status, and Mai's popularity had grown with him. Far from being jealous, the girls of the Day Class were almost obsessive about how pretty and shy Mai was, and how perfect she looked beside Naru.

John set about helping himself to food from the open canteen, where hot food had been brought from the kitchen. There was a choice of porridge, bacon, eggs, toast, fish, rice and various other savoury sides for those preferring a traditional Japanese breakfast. Despite it being in Japan, the school had quite a few foreign students. John blended in perfectly.

Taking some eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice John headed to an empty table away from the windows, and therefore away from the girls. It didn't take long for Ayako and Monk-san to appear and take their breakfast, sitting at the same table as John. None of the girls would really notice, they were too busy fawning over the Night Class as they ambled out of the school.

"Well? What did Lin find out?" Ayako asked, knowing that Monk-san had seen the Chinese man since his return. Monk-san's eyes shifted around the mostly empty canteen for a few moments before he leaned in a little closer, not wanting what he was about to say to drift any further than necessary.

"To be honest, he couldn't say much…Those pills were made up of various vitamins, but there was something odd about them. He's sent them off to a professional he knows back in Tokyo, but it'll be at least a week before the results come back." He said, Ayako looking slightly troubled. It wasn't often that something stumped Lin, though he was no biologist, _maybe I should have taken a look myself…_She thought, wondering if Lin had kept some form of written record of the test results.

"We'll just have to wait then." John stated as he ate his breakfast, Monk-san going to get some himself; he was starving. Ayako resisted the urge, having had some fruit earlier. Since she usually worked in the hospital she was used to getting up at five to be in the hospital for six, so she usually woke up early on her own. It seemed John was the same; she had often seen him walking the grounds while she was in her room reading or getting dressed for the day.

"To be honest I'm a little tired of waiting! There's nothing going on in the Sun Dorms! Naru gets all the fun." Monk-san complained, Ayako rolling her eyes slightly while John gave an amused smile, but he could see where the monk was coming from. All they could do was watch and wait for Naru to uncover something, and it was frustrating the progress was so slow.

"Perhaps there is something we can do." John thought suddenly as he laid his cutlery on his empty plate. At his comment Ayako and Monk-san both shifted their eyes to him almost hungrily. "I've always found that school libraries can be most informative; even if we don't find anything out of the ordinary it could lead us to clue about what we're dealing with. A book about the school's history would record everything from when it was founded to the present day; there should be a record of any unusual events that took place." He explained, Ayako nodding her agreement, in fact she was surprised they hadn't thought of it earlier. Books were a standard source of information, and not all of the information written in the books would be readily available on the internet, so it was likely that Naru had overlooked something.

"I have an idea too." Monk-san added conspiratorially as he leaned forward, almost grinning at the prospect of his impending mischief. "The school records. They hold the details of every student; what better way of finding out about the Night Class than nosing through their personal files? And their medical records wouldn't go amiss either!" He added, his eyes shifting to Ayako at that point. She was already a doctor, which would get her access to the medical room without much suspicion. The records had to be on the nurse's computer, all Ayako had to do was invent an excuse to look up a student.

"Well, the library part I can do now, but the others would be better left until nightfall when the Night Class are in the school." John suggested, the older man looking troubled as he stared thoughtfully at the table.

"No. It's not safe for Ayako to go sniffing around the school at night; the students are too close. The school records are in the Chairman's office, and he'll be in his rooms at that time, so I'll sneak in and take a peek tonight. Ayako, do the medical records during your free period today." Monk-san said decisively, the older woman nodding her agreement. The monk may have been pushy, but he was right; the medical room was too close to the Night Class. When she had been teaching she had been able to feel something not quite right about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What about the Prefects?" John asked swiftly, Monk-san nodding his agreement, he had thought of them. Their job was to sniff around the whole of campus to spot anything out of place, and Monk-san sneaking into the Chairman's office fitted that.

"I may need a distraction." Monk-san said, John nodding supportively while Ayako inclined her head. There were two prefects and two of them; John could distract one while Ayako took the other, though what they'd do he had no idea._ Not that it really matters; as long as they approach us rather than Monk-san._ John thought, already working on his story, and strategy.


	21. Chapter 20 Jemima

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

I know, I know, it's been far too long, but I got distracted by Adapting, as well as my working life and the run up to leaving for Japan and the coventry Ayacon that's coming up, but here it is, a new chapter! ;-)

* * *

John pulled yet another book from the shelves and sat at his small table by the window, set apart from the other students. He had been as normal as possible since he arrived, but often found that if one truly wanted to blend in then keeping to oneself was the wisest course of action, though of course he was never rude. He would talk to his classmates, and thank them for their concern for him, but he would make it clear that he was the quiet loner type, and many of them respected his decision.

The books, as he suspected, told him nothing out of the ordinary about the school. The building had been standing for hundreds of years, and had once been the estate of a wealthy lord, but during the second world war, when times were hard, it had been abandoned, and stood empty for many years until Cross's family took ownership. For a couple of years it was simply a home, but with costs running high and so many empty rooms it made sense to turn it into something more profitable, so it was opened as Cross Academy, with only a day class._ No mention of the Night Class anywhere…interesting…_

The book only went up to the early seventies, so that told John enough about the school to give him an idea. _Within that time frame it's likely that the present Chairman Cross was the one who came up with the Night Class, which means he knows about whatever is going on here…_John thought as he as he closed the heavy volume and shifted his blue eyes to the window, where many of the students were using their free period to socialise outside. It reminded him of his own school days, not too long ago, _but it feels so much longer…_

Ayako and Monk-san were creeping around in other areas, in the second library and the computer room; Ayako had hoped that the internet may hold some clues to the school and its history, though John doubted it would say any more than the history books; even blogs from the Day Class would be useless. Whatever was going on in the Night Class John was certain had nothing to do with the Day Class, obsessive as the girls were._ They almost seem…infatuated…_

"Any progress?" Monk-san asked, interrupting John's chain of thought, the young man hiding his frustration. He had a feeling he had been close to realising something, but it had slipped away now,_ I'm sure it will return eventually._ He thought as he turned to the monk with a smile, the older man sighing as he sat down, "I interrupted didn't I." He stated,

"It was nothing important I'm sure." John assured lightly as Monk-san looked at the cover of the heavy leather-bound volume. It seemed, by his demeanour, that the older man had also been largely unsuccessful, and John didn't have much more hope foe Ayako. It seemed that, whatever their secret was, the Night Class were well protected.

"Looks like the medical and school records might be our best bet…" Monk-san sighed as he looked across at the seemingly collected exorcist, who nodded his agreement. Ayako was planning on visiting the nurse's office after the Day Class had finished, right before the Night Class came out. It seemed the perfect time to avoid students at least, though they couldn't be sure how many teachers were in on whatever secret the Night Class held.

"We should go about our business as usual for now…My classes for the day have ended, so I believe I will return to my room." John decided as he got to his feet, the older man stretching in the chair as he looked up at the blonde boy, who could understand Monk-san's tiredness, he felt it himself. There was nothing worse than trawling through books for elusive information, particularly when it remained elusive.

"I'll call you when it's time." The monk sighed, showing no sign of getting up to follow John, who nodded as he hefted the heavy book to return it to its place on the shelf. As he returned to his room he went over and over the information he had learned, what little there was. As he tossed his bag aside and fell onto the bed he was still pondering the mystery, closing his eyes to try to regain the thoughts he had been having before Monk-san interrupted.

* * *

_John sighed as he walked down the street, intending to walk to the church since it was a nice afternoon. It had been a week since his encounter with Lord Farringdon, and his father still showed no sign of relenting. Since the encounter he had stalked John everywhere he went, he felt as if he were under house arrest most of the time. As soon as dusk arrived his father would be at the church telling him to pack up and come home; his schedule was a mess because of it._

_He was lucky his teachers were so understanding, and that he was conscientious in his studies; he'd never be able to skip all these classes and keep up otherwise. His head teacher had allowed him to skip the last two periods of each day so that he could sort some things at the church, and if he was particularly busy or had a large wedding or funeral he had agreed to let John out of three or four classes, perhaps a whole day if necessary._

_All this extra work had distracted him from JW's apparent problems. Every time he saw her she seemed to have a new mark, whether a scratch, bruise or bandage. He had thought about talking to her, had been meaning to talk to her, but he just couldn't get the time, not with all the sermons he had to write, the confessions he had to hear and the weddings and funerals that came along.__** I won't have time today…I don't think I'll even have time tomorrow! I'm the town Vicar! I should make the time!**__ He scolded inwardly, frowning subconsciously as he walked._

"_Church boy skipping out on class? Who'd have thought it!" A familiar voice mocked as he headed along the row of houses just a few minutes from the school. The voice came from a somewhere up high, and as he looked up John could just make out a dark haired figure leaning out of a window. Raising a hand to block the sun from his eyes, John could see JW more clearly as she sat on the window ledge of a second floor room._

"_I have permission, but what are you doing out?" John asked, though he knew JW often skipped school, so her absence that morning hadn't really come to his attention. Looking back inside JW leaned a little further down, motioning John to come closer. Looking up and down the street John walked up the path and looked directly up, only now able to see the dark bruise on her right cheek. "Are you alright?" John asked in a level voice, seeing a small strap or bandage wrapping her right hand._

"_Actually, I could use a little of that 'Christian charity' right about now." JW admitted, looking over her shoulder again with a hint of anxiousness. Looking around the front of the house John could see a blue people carrier parked in the driveway, but the curtains downstairs were all drawn, __**at this time of day?**_

"_How may I be of service?" John asked, seeing the corner of her mouth rise slightly at the chivalrous way he spoke, something he had always been ridiculed about. As she leaned forward John tried not to look at her generous cleavage, what almost fell out of her low cut white top she was wearing, her ebony locks trailing down over the edge of the ledge,_

"_I'm locked in." She said simply, John raising an eyebrow in response, "I'm not joking! I am locked in here!" JW repeated with a hint of urgency, not needing to tell John what his job was. Looking at the front door John could see it was a key-opened door; the only way to get in was a key or a latch on the inside, __**or kicking it down, but we'll try conventional methods first.**_

"_Is the back door open? Or is there a window you usually leave un-latched?" John asked as he surveyed the front of the house, JW looking thoughtful at his question, which suggested there wasn't an obvious way offhand._

"_Maybe the basement, but that's usually locked too…Wait! The kitchen window! Dad always unlocks that when he's smoking, but he'll be sitting right there!" JW replied warily, John nodding in response before getting closer to the house. At the side of the house he removed his backpack and left it by the wall, safely out of sight if someone came to the front of the house. Looking down the cracked path he could see a window slightly ajar, a small stream of white smoke twirling out._

_Crouching low, John headed down the side of the house until he was at the edge of the window, creeping up inch by inch until he could peer around the edge into the kitchen. There was a man inside, a man wearing a dirty grey vest with greasy black hair, a can of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He seemed to be dozing lightly,__** but how lightly?**_

_Getting fully to his feet John gripped the edge of the window, slowly easing it open,__** I should just be able to pull myself up…**__He thought as he examined the window. It reached his chest, and he would just be able to heave himself up,__** now for inside…**__He could see a lot of dirty dishes crowding the sink and drainer, which were right below the window. The floor was solid tile, so he would need to remove his shoes if he was going to have a chance at silence. The rest seemed quite simple; the wooden door to the hallway was wide open, and that floor was carpeted. The stairs were out of sight._

_**Now or never…Lord forgive your servant.**__ He added apologetically as he rested his hands on the worn wooden sill and gradually shifted his weight to push himself up. Once he was suspended above the ground he looked at the unshaven man lounging at the kitchen table in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair; he was still sleeping. Raising his knees John ignored the discomfort as the metal of the old window dug into his shins until he could get his feet beneath him._

_Next came the difficult bit; getting inside without knocking anything off the drainer. The metal would be slippery beneath his socks, as would the floor, so the first thing he did was slip those off, dropping them onto his shoes outside. It was awkward and fiddly work, but he managed. Lowering one leg John elegantly arched his foot, balancing on tiptoe between a pile of five plates and three glasses. Once he had one foot down he used his arms to push his body upright, bending forward slowly until he had one foot on the window ledge, one on the drainer and both hands on the edge of the kitchen counter._

_**It's been a while since I've done this…**__John thought nervously, taking one last look at the sleeping man before jumping, his body straightening until his hands supported him vertically. Holding his breath John twisted, raising one hand to allow him to turn and remain upright, though he didn't stay up for long. Almost as soon as he had turned he tucked in his legs and allowed himself to drop gracefully to the floor, almost soundlessly._

_Looking up at the man John could see that he was still asleep and breathed a small sigh of relief. Not pausing, John was up and scurrying through the small kitchen and down the hall, looking left and right for the stairs or a door that led to them. The stairs were on the right, and went straight up to the landing, where there were four doors, only one of them shut._

"_JW!" John said quietly, keeping an ear open for movement downstairs. Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door John listened closely, though he knew it couldn't be anyone else; the house was a small semidetached, and downstairs had sounded empty._

"_John! Can you open the door?" JW asked, dropping his nickname he noticed. Looking at the door John could see two bolts, one at the top and one at the bottom, __**hopefully he hasn't locked the door with a key too!**__ Sliding the bolts John tapped lightly on the wood._

"_Try now." He added, watching the handle go up and down, but the door didn't move. Cursing under his breath John tried to think of where her father would have put the key, though he secretly doubted that it would be anywhere other than in his pocket. "I need a key!" John said,_

"_Wait! I have it here!" JW replied, John raising an eyebrow as everything went quiet, and he was only just able to hear footsteps and rummaging as he listened at the door. __**At least the silence means her father is still asleep…**__He thought absently as a key slotted into the door, which opened soon after to reveal a slightly dishevelled JW, "God! Thank you, thank you!" She said quietly, clearly shaken as she leaned into his chest._

"_Come with me." John all but ordered, the feisty girl giving no arguments for once as she grabbed a backpack, already stuffed full of clothes, and took his proffered hand. As he gripped her hand he noticed her wince, loosening his hold as he looked at the bandaged hand, "Do you need a doctor?" John asked as they crept along the landing,_

"_No, it's just a sprain." She replied simply as they headed down, John leaning forward to look into the kitchen, where the man was still sleeping. The door was latched and bolted, the chain rattling uncomfortably as John opened the door and ushered JW into the street, where he quickly retrieved his shoes, socks and bag before closing the door as quietly as he could. "Where are we going?" JW asked as he led her down the street with a gentle hand on her back,_

"_The church, where else?" John replied, getting no argument as they hurried out of sight, unsure when her father would wake up and realise she was gone. It didn't take long to get to the church, and by the time they got there John had forgotten why he was in such a hurry in the first place. All the work he had seemed so trivial in comparison to JW's situation._

"_So, this is where you disappear to every day." JW said as she looked around the old church with its high ceilings and antique candle brackets. "Cool." She added in admiration, casting her eye over the paintings and stained glass windows. John could tell she was impressed by something, but he also knew she couldn't feel the same atmosphere as he could, that cosy haze of faith that built up within the walls over the centuries._

"_I often think so." John replied as he headed into his small backroom, listening to JW's footfalls as she followed him, her trainers squeaking slightly on the polished wooden floor. Once in his carpeted room John tossed his bag on the desk and waved an arm for JW to sit, "You know, I've talked to you, and been in your classes, but I've never heard your first name…Miss. Wishart." He began, having heard the teachers talking about her on numerous occasions._

"_I hate my first name." JW replied evasively, though she could tell John wasn't going to let her out of it. "Jemima…" She relented in something akin to a mumble, but John heard it all the same. She seemed to be waiting for him to laugh, or ridicule her somehow, she was ultimately surprised to find a warm smile on his face,_

"_Jemima Wishart…I like it." He replied warmly as he opened his bag and pulled out the pile of documents he was supposed to be working on, Jemima watching as he circled the desk to sit down. "You can stay with me tonight; my father won't mind, and if you want to talk then do so, but if not I will commence my work for the evening." John decided as he looked up from the documents, Jemima looking around briefly for something to do._

"_Do you have anything to read?" She asked, John giving he a half smile as he nodded to the stacks of bibles,_

"_Well, there is one book…" He trailed off, watching from the corner of his eye as Jemima got to her feet and confronted the books almost distrustfully before plucking out a less battered looking copy and returning to her seat. With focused eyes, John commenced on his work for the evening, knowing that he only had a few hours before his father would arrive to take him home._


	22. Chapter 21 Ready, Set

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Since I kept you waiting I thought I'd add another chapter here, feel free to review ;-)

* * *

"_John! Are you ready to…" John's father called, stopping short as he caught sight of Jemima, who had made herself comfortable lounging sideways in the old comfortable chair, her tight black jeans showing off her shapely legs while the low neckline of her top showed off her bust. Not the type of girl he expected to find in his son's company. Even less the type of girl he expected to see reading a bible._

"_Father, yes I am ready. Jemima, this is my father; Jemima will be staying with us tonight." John added as he gathered the papers he had been working on and closed his schedule book, his father watching with a disapproving eye as he watched Jemima fold over the corner of the page she was on and shoved the book into her large, full backpack._

"_John, a word." He said, watching his son pause with curious blue eyes half way through slotting his large books back onto the old shelves. Heading over to his father John gave Jemima a warm and assuring smile as they stepped into the echoing hall, his father at least keeping his voice down so that the girl within wouldn't hear his objections. "We can't have her staying with us, what about her parents? We're taking her home." He stated firmly,_

"_Father, it is my house and I am allowing her to stay with us. She has good reason and as a Christian, a vicar, I cannot and will not leave her in need." John replied with a firmness his father had never heard before. He could tell his son was close to losing his temper, something John wasn't known to do, though he had been pushing his son quite hard recently with his strict rules._

"_Alright, but just for tonight." His father compromised,_

"_For as long as she needs." John rectified firmly, his father giving in with a sigh as John returned to the small room with an easy smile, no sign of displeasure showing on his face. Within he found Jemima waiting patiently with her large backpack sitting by her feet, one of the straps resting on her knee as she waited,_

"_Is everything okay?" She asked as John crossed to his desk, slotting the last few books onto the shelves before gathering his papers and putting them carefully into his own backpack. Looking up from his task he gave Jemima an assuring smile, her eyes shifting to his father, who avoided her gaze. "If my staying with you is a problem I'm sure I can find somewhere…" She trailed off,_

"_No. You're coming with us." John replied firmly, leaving no room for objection as he slung his bag over his shoulder before taking Jemima's as she got to her feet. In return, she went ahead and opened the doors for him while his father trailed behind warily, watching the young pair as they interacted. They didn't seem particularly close, but he had never known his son to be so insistent before._

"_So, you're a friend of John's from school?" John's father asked casually as he started the car and pulled back down the road until he could turn to drive back into town. John sat beside him, his ocean eyes giving the older man a warning look as he listened, his father shrugging in response._

"_Not really." Jemima replied from her place on the backseat, where she sat behind John with her backpack on the seat beside her, her dark eyes looking out of the window as they car travelled up the dimming street._

"_Oh? I was under the impression that you were." The older man replied, somewhat curious as to their actual relationship if they weren't friends. Jemima shrugged, leaning back in her seat tiredly,_

"_I only moved here a few months ago." She replied, as if that would suffice as an explanation. It seemed to, as silence fell between them, John closing his eyes with a light sigh. He had been working hard to get everything finished before his father arrived, but still hadn't managed. __**That's more missed classes…**_

_Once they reached the house John took Jemima's backpack and led the way up the quaint garden path to the cottage, which seemed quite small to Jemima. It had a cosy atmosphere, which John had always appreciated, and there were two roomy bedrooms upstairs. John led the way to his bedroom and put her bag on the floor by the bed,_

"_Why don't you head down and watch some television? Father will be making dinner soon, and there is some work here that I need to attend to." John suggested kindly as he ushered Jemima to the top of the stairs and watched her walk down them until she disappeared at the bottom. Returning to his room he got started on the bed, stripping it down and throwing on some new sheets before digging around for his sleeping bag, which hadn't really been used since his first year of High School. Leaving it by the door for later, John got started on the school work he had missed._

_As he arrived downstairs an hour later he was quietly surprised not to hear the sound of the television playing. As he put his head round the door he was even more surprised to find Jemima curled up on the sofa reading the bible she had borrowed from the church. Not wishing to disturb her, John retreated quietly and padded down the hall to the kitchen, where his father had almost finished with dinner. As a silent apology, John help to add the finishing touches before calling Jemima through._

_Dinner was a quiet affair, in which his father did his best not to pass judgements on Jemima, whom he found to be a typical delinquent. She wasn't particularly kind to John, and she didn't show him much gratitude for the trouble he was going to for her, and any thanks she gave were small and somewhat forced, though he hesitated to call her rude outright. Feeling the tension, John did his best to brighten the atmosphere with what little conversation he could, which meant talking about the upcoming Summer festival, signalling the end of the school year. It wasn't a popular topic. Jemima had little interest, and his father wouldn't be attending._

"_Sorry about my father." John apologised as he accompanied Jemima upstairs to his room, where he set about tidying away his school things for the night. He had just managed to finish off the work after dinner, giving him some time to unwind in the living room,_

"_He's just worried about you." Jemima replied unconcerned as she sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what John's plans were for the night. Giving her an apologetic smile John reflected that she was probably right about his father; the older man was always scaring off girls who might lead him off track. He had always wanted to make Bishop, and had received promising feedback from his Catholic peers, but he would never attain that goal if he fell in love and married._

"_Still, he should be more hospitable to my guests." John insisted as he finished tidying and turned to look at the ebony haired girl perched on the edge of his bed, quite different to how she usually behaved. She had been quiet all evening, but not brash or rude, in fact she had mellowed since he first met her; whether it was because she had settled into school life or because he had helped her John was unsure, but she had lost some of the aggression she had first shown him._

"_So, where do I sleep?" Jemima asked as she got to her feet to follow John wherever he was taking her, though she could only think of the sofa downstairs; there were only two bedrooms in the house, and John's father was in the other one._

"_You'll sleep here, don't worry, I changed the sheets." John added with a light chuckle as Jemima looked over her shoulder at the fresh white duvet and plumped pillows._

"_I can't steal your bed, where will you sleep?" Jemima asked, though she was secretly tempted by the inviting comfortable looking bed._

"_You will sleep in the bed, I insist. The sofa downstairs is comfortable enough." John insisted as he went to the drawers and rummaged through them for some pyjamas, "Do you have nightwear with you?" He asked as he pulled one set of blue and white cotton pyjamas from his drawers and looked over his shoulder, where he could see Jemima bent over her open backpack, the back of her white top riding up her hips to leave part of her back bare, the black tattoo across her lower back staring back at him._

"_Yeah…The bed's quite big you know, we could share." Jemima suggested as she pulled out a large male sized T-shirt and looked across at John, who stood up with his pyjamas, giving her a grateful smile as he shook his head._

"_It wouldn't be proper of me." He insisted, knowing how whispers could rise within certain circles, he didn't want to damage his chances of advancing his career for the comfort of a bed._

"_At least sleep in the room with me…I don't feel like being alone." Jemima admitted, and John could tell it had taken a lot for her to admit that, it was the way she turned her head slightly and raised one hand to play with the ends of her ebony locks. She looked strangely vulnerable._

"_Very well." John conceded before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for bed, not thinking about much at all as he went downstairs and gathered the cushions from the sofa. His father seemed to have already gone to bed, the living room was in darkness as he arrived and left. By the time he returned to his Jemima was in bed, her hair platted into a side tail that rested on her right shoulder as she sat waiting for John's return._

_It didn't take long for him to arrange the cushions comfortably and throw his sleeping bag over them, not bothering with a pillow as he turned off the main light and crawled into the makeshift bed, feeling his back ache slightly as he lay on the floor, the hardness there despite the cushions. It was strangely comfortable._

"_Thanks for helping me today…you're too kind for your own good." She added teasingly, John looking up at the bed to find Jemima laying on her side looking down at him over the edge, the sight bringing a small smile to his features as he looked back up at her from his place beside the bed._

"_As a vicar it is my duty to help those in need." John insisted lightly, letting silence fall between them as the night set in, a tingle running down his spine. He could have sworn he saw a figure looking in at the window, just for a moment, but that moment unsettled him as he turned away and shut his eyes._

* * *

When the knock at the door sounded John's eyes opened groggily, that last shiver still running down his spine. For a moment he was confused, almost certain that he was supposed to be on the floor, _but that was a long time ago…_He thought, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest as he rolled off the bed, having been laying on his back where he fell when he came in.

"What took you? You look terrible." Monk-san observed, slightly troubled as he took in John's somewhat pale and depressed demeanour, though the young man tried to hide it behind his usual smile. Running a hand of his face and brushing his hair back John pulled the door wider, but he didn't turn the light on, dusk was setting in nicely, but they wouldn't be leaving for two hours at least.

"I was sleeping." John excused as Monk-san went to the bed and sat down, casting his eye over the grounds. The Night Class were now in school, and the Day Class were confined to their dormitories until the morning. Monk-san was only able to walk freely because he was a teacher, and didn't need to be off the grounds at all, though it was preferred that teachers either leave or stick to their own areas. "Where's Ayako?" John asked as he pulled the chair at his desk out, keeping his voice down in case their conversation carried.

"On her way…She didn't find anything on the internet earlier, but I don't know about the medical records." Monk-san replied as they waited, John fighting to keep his eyes open now that he was awake. His stomach always turned when he napped, and he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow a thing until he had gone back to bed and woken up in the morning.

"Do you have a route planned?" John asked, though it made little sense for a full explanation until Ayako arrived. The older man nodded, he had indeed planned his route, though John was unsure of his own course of action. He was just planning to play it by ear and hope for the best; he usually found it better that way. It wasn't long before Ayako joined them, all three being quiet as they sat close together around the bed, Ayako and Monk-san on the bed next to each other with John in front of them straddling his chair.

"The medical records?" Monk-san asked, Ayako nodding her head,

"I have them, I managed to print a few while she was out of the room. I didn't have time to look through them, but I put them in my briefcase, so I'll look through them tomorrow morning." The redhead replied decisively, Monk-san nodding his approval as he shifted his focus to John.

"I know where I'm going; as a teacher I can walk straight through the front door of the school, but getting to the Chairman's office itself will require a distraction from you. While you're keeping the prefects busy I'll jiffy the lock and have a poke around; as far as I can tell all the paperwork is kept in a small storage room connected to his office. If I don't find them there I'll just have to dig a little deeper and make sure there's nowhere I missed." Monk-san decided as he went through the route in his head. Once he was in the office he should be safe as long as he didn't use a light; he could bolt the door from the inside and anyone trying it would think it locked._ I just need to make sure the Chairman has left before I go in…_

Getting to his feet Monk-san shifted to the window and sat on the ledge, casting his eye over the school. From where they were he could see the main entrance, which was fine if the Chairman used the front entrance to leave by, but he wasn't sure he would. The Chairman's house was at the rear of the school, and there were numerous exits leading to it.

"If you're thinking about the Chairman then the answer is no; he uses a small side entrance, which isn't visible from here." John said, Monk-san sighing in frustration at his lack of foresight. He should have followed the Chairman around for a while, _like that wouldn't be obvious!_ "He usually leaves around nine, once Night Class is in full swing and the prefects are out in the grounds." John added, having done his share of light footed work over the past few days.

"How do you know?" Ayako asked, John shrugging it off with his usual innocent smile, though Monk-san could understand. John had reached exorcist level at eighteen, that was no small thing, so tailing three people would pose no challenge to him, and his honest open demeanour would take suspicion away from him if he were ever found out.

"If he leaves at nine we'll make our move at ten, just to be sure. Do you know the movements of the prefects? Are they constant? Or is the routine different every night?" Monk-san asked, having no doubt that John had studied both so that he could move about freely if he chose. Joining Monk-san at the window John indicated each side of the building as he spoke,

"The boy tends to prowl the west side, while the girl takes the east. They fluctuate between the building itself and the outer grounds, coming together every hour or so to confer." John reported, pointing out where each would be at the time they were leaving; the girl would be prowling the area around the Sun Dorm, and the boy would be out near the horse paddocks.

"So we'll need to evade the girl…" Monk-san said thoughtfully,

"Or one of us must distract her." John suggested, which was the overall plan anyway. If John or Ayako could keep the girl busy it would give Monk-san and the other the chance they needed to get further away. In the end it was agreed that Ayako should distract the girl, since John knew the route the boy would take, and when he was supposed to meet up with the girl to confer. With the plan ready and set, they settled down to await the time to go.


	23. Chapter 22 Go!

_DISCLAIMER - See chapter one_

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long! I have been busy with work in Japan, but I am slowly starting to write again now, and at the moment I am into this story. Enjoy.

* * *

_Okay, good eye-sight, that's not unusual, they sleep during the day…well, they are a 'night class'…That sweet scent, that suggests some kind of predator…They may live for a long time…I give up!_ Mai sighed as she flipped her notebook shut and shoved it back in her bag. She had been going round in circles all morning trying to figure out the Night Class, but she just didn't know enough.

She wasn't tired, which is why she had started writing in circles, just idle thoughts, hoping something would link up and flick a switch. No such luck. She hadn't spoken to Ichijo since the incident with Shiki in the classroom. She knew Ichijo didn't hold it against her, at least he didn't show that he did, but she just couldn't help feeling that she had betrayed his trust, _you know you did! You knew it the moment you went into his room and placed that camera!_

Since then the cameras had been taken down; there was no point in leaving them up. Mai had stayed behind again to take them all down, feeling just as dirty this time as she had the last time. Hearing a knock on her door Mai got to her feet and crossed the room, surprised to find Ichijo waiting outside with an easy smile,

"You appear to be avoiding me." He stated kindly, Mai blushing lightly, not quite knowing how to respond to the blatant accusation. It was true, she had been avoiding him, but she could hardly tell him that without him asking why. She wouldn't be able to respond to that 'why' without blowing her cover. Instead she stammered out with,

"O-Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" Which didn't convince Ichijo. It wouldn't even have convinced Mai if their positions had been reversed. She had always been a terrible liar.

"Mai, you haven't done anything to worry about." Ichijo said awkwardly, clearly trying to allay her fears without revealing anything about himself. _He must be talking about the cameras, but how can he not blame me for that? It's my fault! I did it!_ Though technically she knew it had been on Naru's orders, but she couldn't just pass the blame like that. "I thought you might be lonely up here awake in the middle of the day, so I brought you this." The blonde added as he handed Mai the next volume of the gothic vampire manga she had been reading.

"Thank you." Mai replied gratefully as she took the book, allowing the blonde boy to enter her room. It was only fair; she had been in his room half a dozen times, it was about time they spent time together in her own. Ichijo headed to the window and peered around the blackout curtains, pulling back with a squint, _sensitive to sunlight?_

"It's quite a bright day!" Ichijo exclaimed as he looked across at Mai with a warm smile before slipping into the desk chair, allowing Mai to take the bed. It was nice to spend time with the blonde again, Mai smiling as she read the manga, able to feel Ichijo just sitting in the chair with his own book. It didn't take much time for her to nod off, and that was when Ichijo made his move.

_Sorry about this Mai…_He thought guiltily as he opened her draw with barely a whisper, his ears listening intently for any form of movement outside the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her drawer. He went for her bag, his eyebrow raising as he found her school bus pass for Tokyo, and an ID card to SPR. _Well, we already knew she wasn't really a student here…_

He could only see school books in her bag, _but wait!_ There was another notebook, a scruffy looking one that seemed to have been carried around for a long time. Picking it up he flipped the first page, seeing notes about various schools, churches, spiritual sites and haunted houses she had been to. It was like a small case book, where Mai tried to make sense of things. Her thoughts and diagrams were fascinating.

_She has good instincts…_The blonde thought regretfully as he finally turned to the latest pages, which were all about the Night Class; the strange feeling they gave her, the fact that Kaname was clearly the most powerful, but there was another power lurking. She was close to figuring them out; if she got one more clue or circled a few more times she would have them._ Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to be so…perceptive! _Knowing that if he showed this to Kaname Mai would be in trouble; Ichijo slipped the notebook back into her bag and got to his feet, intending to return to his own room to think.

"Mmn…Mummy! No…blood…stop…" Mai murmured, her face scrunched up slightly as she turned onto her side, the manga falling to the floor as Ichijo approached the bed to wake Mai. He leaned down, a hand reading out to shake her shoulder when he saw it, a faint white bite mark on her throat. It wasn't one of the Night Class; it was old, far too old._ Wait…Taniyama…Where have I heard that name before?_ The blonde wondered, wracking his memory as he ran a hand through Mai's honey locks, his eyes widening as he found what he was looking for, _of course! Those two hunters! How did I not see it before? She's grown so much since then…_

* * *

Making sure she was sitting at the back of the class, between Naru and the window, Mai pulled out her notebook, shielding it as best she could from any prying eyes. _They shouldn't be able to see it from where they're sitting anyway, but you never know…_She thought as she added 'sensitive eyes' to her circling diagram, which was yielding very few conclusions at the moment. Beside her she noticed Naru's sharp eyes peering over her arm to look at the notebook, nodding his head slightly in agreement or approval, she wasn't sure which.

**Any ideas?** She finally chanced writing on the edge of her notebook, giving Naru's foot a very gentle tap as she did so. After a moment Naru reached across silently to scribble his neat response,

**None that seem plausible right now, though I think we can safely rule out any sort of possession.** He added, Mai nodding her agreement, both unaware that the sharp eyes of Ichijo, who was sitting in front of them, could read every word they had written, not to mention the addition Mai had made to her list. _They're getting too close!_ He thought, knowing he would have to have a response ready for his friends and family later; they knew he was reading whatever Mai and Naru wrote. They were relying on him._ And yet I have no intention of letting them kill Mai…I wish John were here; he always knew what to do._ He sighed, thinking of his old friend, when they had travelled together back in his hunter days.

For the rest of the lesson Ichijo watched as Mai and Naru bounced ideas back and forth, noting with unease that vampire was one of their theories, though at the moment neither seemed to put much stock in it, for which he was grateful. That gave him a little more time to find some way of distracting them.

* * *

"Okay, go." John urged, watching as Ayako walked calmly across the grounds, her voice raising as she saw Yuuki ahead of her, the young teen pausing in her patrol to approach the older woman. With his trained hearing John could just make out the gist of their conversation. Ayako was demanding to know what she was doing out of class, and Yuuki was explaining her position, even getting out a pass to prove that she was who she said she was. "Now." John whispered, leading the way across the grounds, going behind Yuuki.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ayako's voice snapped, John and Monk-san pausing as Yuuki almost turned her head to look at them, stopping at Ayako's sharp tone and stammering out an apology as John led the way to the side of the school building. Monk-san paused against the wall gasping from the short run,

"That was close!" Monk-san sighed as he looked at John, who was fully alert, his hazel eyes darting to the other side of the building,

"Not as close as this; into that doorway!" John urged, shoving Monk-san towards the stone arch just as the platinum haired boy walked calmly into sight. Before Monk-san could even think to object or say anything John had run out into the boy's line of sight, and was currently leading him away from the monk's hiding place. _Thanks kiddo!_ Monk-san thought as he continued his way along to the office as quietly as possible, having no trouble getting through the ancient lock.

_The records must be in his office somewhere!_ Monk-san thought as he entered the grand room, silently apologising for his intrusion as he made his way to the desk and sat on the edge, looking around the room thoughtfully. There were no cabinets in sight that he could rummage through, _but there is a door over there…_he observed as he pushed himself away from the desk and made his way to the locked door. Using the hairpins he had borrowed from Ayako he swiftly unlocked the door and entered, using his small flashlight to look around.

The room had several wooden cabinets, which he opened one by one to find the Day Class student records, the teacher records, and finally he reached the Night Class records, opening the draw and taking out a large stack._ I don't think I need all of them…just a few._ He thought, taking some of the files he recognised and shutting the drawer. Closing the doors he made his way out into the grounds, walking as calmly as possible towards the Sun Dorm, _I just hope John and Ayako have kept those two busy!_

* * *

John focused on his breathing as he ran, keeping it as level as possible. It had been a long time since he had had such a work out; back in his hunter days he had outrun many vampires, but Zero was giving him trouble. He had almost been caught more than once, and he needed to give Monk-san as much time as possible in the office before he let himself get caught.

"I said stop!" Zero's angry voice snapped from behind, clearly not pleased at being given the run around, _strange…his speed is almost like a vampire…_John thought, deeply troubled by the thought as he made his way across the grounds. It wasn't a theory he wanted to test tonight at any rate.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Ayako's voice demanded as she stepped out in front of him, Zero almost running into John's back at his sudden stop. Yuuki gave Zero a sheepish look as Ayako folded her arms and stared at them both sternly. Zero made his explanation, effectively making John the bad guy.

"I left my Bible in my desk Miss. I was just going to retrieve it when this boy came out of nowhere and started chasing me." John excused, Ayako giving him a stern warning before rounding on Zero, who should announce himself more clearly in future. The prefects were not in place so that they could terrorise students and staff and chase them around the grounds.

"It won't happen again." Yuuki assured gently, seeing the way Zero was grinding his teeth impatiently at the telling off. She quickly put her hands on his shoulders and hurried him away, leaving John and Ayako watching after them silently. _I am going to have to watch them more closely in future…_

"I saw Houshou heading back to the dorm; we should get back too. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Ayako reported, John nodding his agreement as he made his way back to his room.

* * *

"_Good morning Jemima." John greeted with a smile as he took the seat beside her in class. As usual she had already been gone when he woke up, and he had spent part of the morning at church, so this was the first time he had seen her all day. The rest of the class stared open-mouthed at the exchange, waiting to see whether JW would shout at him or just hit him for such friendliness._

"_Hey John, how was the church?" She asked, whispers breaking out as John gave his usual friendly response. John was glad that they could finally drop the pretence. At first Jemima had insisted they ignore each other in school, but slowly John had managed to give her enough friendly words and greetings throughout the day to mellow her. Out of school they spent almost all of their free time together, either at home or at the church, much to his father's disapproval._

"_Hey, JW, what's the story? He a friend of yours now?" One of Jemima's friends asked; John didn't know her name, but he didn't think her a particularly good friend. No one had ever wondered where she was or why she didn't return their calls when she had been in trouble._

"_As a matter of fact, he is." Jemima replied with a tough look that said 'and what are you going to say about it?' The girl immediately sat back in her seat with an apologetic look. As Jemima looked across at John she lost that toughness and smiled brightly, John smiling with her as they turned to the board and started work. That was another thing that had improved. Jemima was up to date in all of her studies now, and was doing homework every night._

"_Do you want to come to the church this evening? I have some work to do there." John said quietly as they copied the geography work from the board, Jemima pausing to look across at him thoughtfully, her pen tapping on her page lightly, as it always did when she was thinking._

"_Is that for the Bower's wedding?" She asked, John nodding his head, to which Jemima replied she would love to come. For the past few weeks she had been helping him decorate, and un-decorate, the church for every event. Weddings were her favourite, but they had had two funerals and a festival too, not to mention a fair to raise funds for the repair of the church roof. She had become a never ending topic of conversation for his congregation, who had gone from being very wary of her to absolutely adoring her._

_Every Sunday Jemima would come to the church and sit watching John's sermons, quietly and patiently, after which she would help him clear away the Bibles and clean the pews and aisle for the next week. She arranged flowers for weddings and funerals surprisingly well, and she would help counting the money and check his records for him to make sure it was all accounted for._

_Whispers continued to travel around the school at lunch, when John sat with Jemima instead of on his own, and they sat next to each other looking through plans for the church; where the flowers would go, where the bride's family would be, and the groom's family, not to mention the width of the aisle for the dress, ushers and bridesmaids. The church wasn't very big, but they would definitely have enough room if they shifted the pews over a little._

_As they left the school, John noticed a small crowd had formed around the gates; there was shouting of some sort. Jemima gave him a shrug as they hurried towards the disturbance, Jemima freezing as she recognised the angry voice of her father as he shouted at a very timid Miss. Price, who insisted he couldn't come into the grounds in his drunken state. John lurched forwards as Miss. Price fell to the ground holding her red cheek,_

"_She said you cannot enter here." John stated as he stepped in front of the woman, who was helped to her feet by a concerned Jemima, who apologised quietly for her father's outburst. At John's words the dark haired man squinted at him groggily, the surrounding students watching in anticipation, fully expecting John to be the next on the floor._

"_What's it to you…dog collar." He demanded, John wincing from the strong smell of vodka, or it could have been some other spirit, he wasn't entirely sure. Jemima stepped forward beside John, her father immediately rounding on her about how she had walked out on him, and how she wouldn't be doing it again, "I'll show you…show you how to respect a man…that's what I'll do!" He stammered as he grabbed her arm, the weaker girl unable to break his grip as he dragged her towards his car._

"_Get your hand off her!" John snapped as he forced himself between them, his blue eyes blazing for the first time that anyone could remember. No matter what insult they threw at him, John had always been calm, he had brushed it off, but this time the students could see his anger, which almost matched the drunken man's, only it seemed stronger. John's silent anger seemed much more intense than the loud drunk as he prodded John in the chest roughly, the younger boy making no sign that he had felt it._

"_You telling me what to do boy?" The drunk demanded as he grabbed the front of John's jacket, almost lifting the boy up off the ground. John gave him a look of disgust before kicking the man in the gut and watching him stagger backwards, quickly finding his feet. He could feel Jemima's hand on his shoulder, telling him not to get involved, but John could barely hear her as the blood rushed through is ears._

"_I am telling you to leave." John stated plainly, waiting for the large man to make his next move. The students backed off as the drunk straightened up, a few gasping as he flipped a knife on them. John remained still and focused as the man rushed towards him, Jemima screaming as he lunged at John, who dodged with ease, spinning into a kick that gently shoved the man off balance and to his knees._

"_That's enough! I'm calling the police!" Miss. Price shouted, the drunk getting to his feet and retreating, driving away with a simple warning that 'this isn't over!' before disappearing in a trail of exhaust. John quickly pulled Jemima through the crowd, gripping her hand tightly as they made their escape. Once they got to the church John finally turned to Jemima with a relieved sigh, always feeling safer inside the church._

"_I'm sorry, I hope I didn't." John began, cut off with wide blue eyes as he found himself with his back against a pew, Jemima pulled him down by the neck to press her lips to his in a strong kiss, the vicar backing off with a stammer as she loosened her grip. Before John could cover his blush, gain his balance or compose himself Jemima had already spoken,_

"_Don't you ever do that again!" She snapped, almost tearfully as John stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say as she stood staring at him, her face angry, vulnerable, wary, disappointed and many other unreadable emotions. She was breathless, her eyes were streaming, her lips were slightly red from their kiss, and her shirt had been loosened at the throat at some point._

"_I couldn't let him take you back like that." John stated, his cheeks reddening slightly as Jemima stepped forward, pressing herself against him gentle as she looked up at him, her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders lightly._

"_Why not? You don't want me, so why are you so protective?" She asked, John stammering slightly as he tried to think of some sort of response. __**Just because I deny myself doesn't mean I don't…**__He thought to himself, wondering how much he really wanted to be a bishop. He hadn't really thought about not becoming a bishop before Jemima, but what if he didn't take the path of bishop? There were plenty of other things he could do, even just remaining a vicar. "Well?" Jemima pressed, shoving his shoulders for emphasis as she looked up at him with her beautifully vulnerable eyes._

_John didn't let her say another word as he leaned down and captured her lips, feeling her blend into him in that moment and knowing that he could never give her up. His father and the church would perhaps call it corruption; John called it love. After a few moments John and Jemima were both surprised to find themselves lying on a pew, John holding himself above Jemima, both smiling in amusement before fusing their lips once more._


	24. Chapter 23 John and Jemima

DISCLAIMER - See chapter one

* * *

"_What do you mean 'going out'?" John's father demanded warily, on the edge of anger. John stood his ground as Jemima stared at her plate, both of them knowing that the older man wouldn't take it well. He had never liked Jemima, and it had been his idea for John to become a bishop. Even if he never slept with Jemima the rumours would still be there, and it would be known he had had a lover of sorts, so he would never be able to rise to bishop._

"_I mean we are dating." John replied, watching as his father's jaw clenched, the teeth working slowly, as if chewing food, but John knew he was chewing the inside of his mouth. He always did that when he was thinking._

"_Who else knows?" He asked thoughtfully, Jemima looking across at John warily,_

"_No one." John replied honestly, his father breathing a sigh of relief as he lowered his knife and fork to the plate and sat back._

"_Then there's still time. Miss. Wishart can return home tonight, and we'll pretend none of this ever happened." He decided, both John and Jemima looking on open mouthed. John didn't know how long it was, but the silence hung in the air between them for quite a while before he finally spoke up._

"_With all due respect father, I was telling you as a courtesy. Jemima and I are dating, and will continue to do so. Furthermore, this is my house and I have said Jemima will stay for as long as she wishes." John said steadily, his eyes hardening against his father's in a battle of wills as Jemima sat looking between them, her heart pounding at the intensity. Eventually they seemed to have a silent word with each other, John's eyes flicked to the kitchen, and his father nodded in agreement as he got to his feet and picked up his plate. They headed into the kitchen silently, the door shutting behind them._

"_Are you out of your mind? You want to give up your career, your life, for a drop out like her?" His father shouted as he dumped his half-finished dinner on the side, his appetite gone. He had hoped to shield his son from this, though he had thought it would happen sooner or later._

"_Father, don't exaggerate, there are many other careers I may choose, I am not limited to one." John replied reasonably as he placed his own plate by the sink and hopped up to sit on the counter. John's father sighed as he leaned on the counter opposite to John, his head almost leaning on the higher cupboard as he slouched back,_

"_John, this is serious. If you have a girlfriend you can never change your mind, you can never become a bishop." He stated, emphasising every word in the hopes that it would get through to John, but he knew his son. He had never made a hasty decision in his life,_

"_I know father, but I really don't care about that…I would rather have Jemima." John replied with a soft smile, though he knew his father would never understand what he saw in Jemima. He doubted anyone would ever really see it. The other students saw an attractive and cool girl who set herself apart from everyone else with her cold, cool attitude, while the teachers saw a problem child, a delinquent or a drop out. The people at his school had at first seen a trouble maker, but they were slowly starting to see Jemima's softer side, the side she always showed to John._

"_Well, I suppose if you want to throw your life away there's really nothing I can do about it, but don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong." His father replied with an unforgiving tone, but John just smiled and left the room._

* * *

_From then on they were inseparable, inside school and out, and many students started to see Jemima's lighter side. She stopped wearing black, and wore clothes of all colours, mostly gentle pastels or brown, and she spoke more to the teachers. She and John would now openly hold hands and steal kisses, and soon rumours were flying around the school. Rumours that were not true._

"_I heard they're doing it every night!" A girl whispered, John blushing slightly as he looked across at Jemima, who looked back with a soft expression, trying not to laugh at John's pink cheeks._

"_Oh, come on! Who could possibly verify that? He's a vicar! They don't 'do it' until they get married!" The girl's wiser friend replied matter-of-factly. Those weren't the only ones; John had openly been accused of getting Jemima pregnant, obviously not true, and many students had laughed it off. Due to this talk, John had had a meeting with a priest, or a confession. The priest had decided that John was telling the truth, but that he would have to do something about it soon._

_John sighed as he slumped back on the bed, Jemima laughing as she lay down beside him and looked across at his exhausted expression. He had been at the church longer than usual due to the meeting with the priest, and he felt like he had been told off, though he had really done nothing wrong. Feeling Jemima shift, John turned onto his side, accepting the kiss that she placed on his lips, a gentle chaste kiss. Feeling her push closer, John opened his arms for her and folded her to his chest, turning so that she was pressing down on his chest, though her legs were still beside his._

"_Jemima…" John objected as things got a little more heated, her hand slowly inching its way down his chest and over his waist, to places he really couldn't allow her to go. Jemima hummed questioning, almost sighing as John took her creeping hands and broke away from her heated kiss to place a gentle one on her palm. "You know I can't…not unless…" He trailed off,_

"_Unless?" Jemima pressed as John tore his eyes away from hers and looked at the small hand he had in his grasp, playing with her fingers gently,_

"_Unless we are married." John concluded, though he knew it wasn't really a possibility, they were too young, by law at least. Besides their youth, John really didn't think that Jemima would be the marrying type.__** But one can always be surprised…later in life perhaps…**__Jemima said nothing for a while, and John smiled across at her, finding that she was deep in thought._

* * *

_They'd had their first argument, caused by his father of course. Jemima had never known about his plan to become a bishop, he had never wanted to tell her in case she felt responsible. She had accused him of keeping secrets and letting her ruin his chances of a better life. John hadn't realised how bad the argument had become until Jemima stormed out in the rain. He would have followed immediately if his father hadn't stepped in, saying that he should let her go._

"_Jesus Christ father! It's my life! Just leave it alone!" John snapped, inwardly apologising for using the Lord's name as a curse. His father watched stunned as John ran outside, not really knowing where she would go. Not back to her father's, he was sure of that, but where else? Working on instinct, he headed to the church._

"_You'll catch a death out here." An eerily familiar voice purred, John stopping with a gasp as he almost ran straight into Lord Farringdon, who stood trim as ever in the middle of the downpour.__** He looks…dry…**__John thought, stunned as the stately man stepped forward, sending shivers down John's spine that made him step back. "If you're looking for the weeping girl, she went that way." He obliged, holding up a smart cane to point down the street, away from the church._

"_Thank you." John replied, tearing his eyes away from the alluring man to continue on his way,_

"_You know…you really are the spitting image of your grandfather…" Lord Farringdon's voice said as it floating through the rain to his ear. Not really understanding the words, John hurried on, wondering if it would be possible for him to catch up to Jemima in this storm._

"_Jemima!" John shouted, his eyes looking around for a figure ahead, but coming up empty. Rounding a corner John saw her, under a bus shelter, shivering and soaked to the bone. "Jemima…" He sighed as he caught up, watching as she gasped and ran again, the young boy pumping his legs as fast as he could so that he could catch up to her._

"_Let me go!" Jemima cried as he caught her hand and pulled her back to his chest, his arms locking her to him as he tried to turn her to face him in his gasp. He wasn't sure how he managed, but he was looking down at her face and then he had locked his lips to hers, shivering slightly in the cold rain, her lips both wet and warm against his. "Stop it! Just…why?" Jemima cried as she pulled back, wiping her wet face on her wet sleeve,_

"_Because I didn't want you to feel like this; it was my decision." John replied though he was sure they had gone through all of this already. "Jemima…I can't be happy without you." He confessed, stepping forward to wrap her shivering form in his arms with a smile, feeling her melt into him. "Marry me." He whispered in her ear, feeling her nod against his shoulder._

* * *

"_It's not too late to change your mind." His father insisted as he stood at the altar, the conducting priest giving John a nod. It was no secret that the church had had high hopes for John, and this decision was disappointing. John almost laughed at the suggestion, but settled for a smile,_

"_Not in a million years." He replied, watching as one of the teachers escorted Jemima down the aisle, since her father was not in attendance. The ceremony, though not official by law, was good enough for the church. They would be married enough to continue with their private lives undisturbed by rumours again. "You look lovely." John said quietly as he took Jemima's hand, the white silk dress hugging her arms to leave her shoulders bare. The train was a long net, being carried by Louis and another student._

_The vows were spoken, and no one interrupted, so John could freely lift the veil and kiss Jemima. The ceremony had been at sunset, so they walked slowly down the path outside, enjoying the deep pink in the distance and the deep blue velvet above as they walked towards the car. John's father hurried ahead to unlock the car doors and get them away before night truly fell._

"_Have I told you that I love you?" John said quietly as they paused along the path of the graveyard, the guests hurrying ahead so that they could get confetti ready to throw. Jemima smiled as she tapped John's chest with her white lilies,_

"_Only every day." She teased as John leaned forward to steal a kiss,_

"_Well well well, look at the happy couple." The velvet voice purred from the darkness, John tensing as he turned to find Lord Farringdon looking at them like a hungry predator from the edge of the path. He had been visiting his wife again, John had found her grave one afternoon and placed some flowers. "Congratulations." He said, almost mockingly._

"_Thank you." Jemima replied timidly as the Lord stepped closer and looked at her, almost in anticipation, and John didn't like it. Stepping forward John broke the contact, putting an arm around Jemima's shivering waist._

"_Indeed, thank you, and now we must be going." John stated firmly,_

"_Of course you must…I will be seeing you again soon my dear." He added to Jemima, tipping his hat neatly before turning and walking away, leaving Jemima stunned and John wary._

* * *

_Almost a year later, and Lord Farringdon was almost a distant memory as John sat waiting in the hospital corridor. It had been hours; __**surely it shouldn't take this long?**__ John thought, his father accusing him of wearing a hole in the floor as he continued going back and forth._

"_Father Brown?" A woman called, John stopping and turning expectantly as a kind young woman ushered him into the room, quietly surprised at how young he looked. Luckily Jemima was slightly older, and had already turned sixteen, and John wasn't that far behind himself. Inside, Jemima was lying in the bed with a small wriggling bundle,_

"_Jemima! How was the surgery?" John asked anxiously, the girl smiling as she almost laughed, though John didn't understand what was so funny about her being cut open._

"_I am holding our new born son and all you can ask about is the surgery?" She asked, John blushing slightly as he looked down at the quiet baby, who stared up at him with bright blue eyes that matched his own. "I was hoping he would have your eyes…" Jemima said quietly as she rocked the baby, who reached up towards John with a gurgle._

"_You know who I am?" John muttered in surprised as he let the baby take one of his fingers and squeeze it gently. Jemima chuckled beside him as she looked at the child adoringly,_

"_Of course he does, David is very clever, aren't you?" She cooed, John raising an eyebrow at the name choice. "After your Grandfather." She said in explanation, John smiling gently in response as he wrapped his arms around both mother and child._

"_Thank you." He replied quietly as he joined Jemima as she watched their child slowly fall asleep._

* * *

_John sighed tiredly as he reached his front door, looking forward to seeing Jemima again. He had been busy at the church all day, and hadn't been able to get away before dark. Opening the door he could hear David crying upstairs, frowning slightly as he closed the door; David was usually such a quiet baby,_

"_Jemima? I'm home." He called as he hung his cassock on the coat peg and headed upstairs, calling again when she didn't answer. It was when he opened the door to David's room that he saw her, "Jemima!" He cried as he hurried to her side, turning her over where she lay on the floor. She wasn't moving, and there was blood on her throat, __**but what on Earth happened?**_

"_Welcome home Father Brown." An eerily familiar voice greeted, John gasping as he turned to see Lord Farringdon sitting in the easy chair near the cot, looking as dapper as ever in his fine black frock coat, his silver cane resting over one shoulder as he regarded John in cold amusement._

"_What have you done?" John demanded, feeling hot fury burning its way up his chest to his throat, the Lord looking as calm as ever as he uncrossed his legs and got to his feet, shoving John across the room with just the touch of his hand, the vicar's back slamming painfully into the wall below the window._

"_I have taken your wife, and made her mine…she is much prettier than your mother you know…" He said, without a hint of mockery as he leaned down to caress Jemima's cheek, the body slowly stirring at his touch. John didn't remember how he ended up with his hands around Lord Farringdon's throat, but he did remember how painful it was when he was hurled across the room, hitting his head on the glass window._

"_Don't blame me for this; this is your father's fault. He never warned you, did he? About the oath I made? It happened five generations ago! When Hugh Brown killed my wife! I swore vengeance! His family will suffer a thousand fold for what he did! We did nothing to him! He hunted us purely for what we are! So I will take the wife of every man! His daughter's shall be mine for all time! And he will suffer!" Lord Farringdon recited, John glancing across at the crib, where David still cried loudly, "Oh no, I shan't touch him; he shall suffer as you have suffered, once he takes his own wife." The vampire added, revealing his fangs in a grin as John pulled himself to his feet._

"_I won't let you." John stated, pulling the crucifix from his neck and rushing the vampire, who hissed as the crucifix was thrust towards him. Jemima got to her feet and gripped John's shoulder painfully, drawing back as he placed the crucifix against her hand. "I will hunt you, no matter how long it takes!" John swore as Farringdon took Jemima and left through the window, the shattering glass making David's cries even louder than they had been before._


	25. Chapter 24 A Close Encounter

_DISCLAIMER - See Chapter 1_

_Wow, I managed to get you guys another couple of chapters already! Enjoy!_

* * *

_I knew this would happen sooner or later…_Mai thought as she dressed after her shower, sighing as she left her bathroom. Naru looked up as she entered, having been working at her desk since they returned from class. They were close to a result, and Naru wanted to keep working until they had it pinned down.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he noticed her downcast expression. With a blush, Mai threw her towel back in the bathroom, the dark haired boy too far away to spy the blood on it. Closing the door Mai coughed awkwardly as she hurried to the bed and sat down with her legs firmly crossed.

"Girl stuff." She replied ambiguously, though Naru was no child, he knew what she was referring to, and decided not to press the matter. His mother had always been adamant; never press a lady when she mentions 'women's problems'. He didn't understand the embarrassment over simple biological functions, but it was better not to upset Mai. "Are you any closer?" Mai asked,

"No." Naru admitted as he got to his feet and slouched his way to the bed, where he collapsed in a heap beside her, a blush rising to Mai's cheeks as he looked up at her from his place on the bed, his ebony locks obscuring his cobalt eyes from view. "Take a look." He added as he rolled onto his back and handed Mai the pages he had. Mai did as she was told and sighed as she looked down the short list,

"I'm surprised you kept vampire on here; they're just myths, aren't they?" She asked as she turned onto her side and pulled her legs up beside her. Naru turned to her, propped up with a hand on his cheek,

"All myths have an ounce of truth to them, some more than others. I won't rule anything out until it has been disproved." Naru replied, Mai nodding her reluctant agreement. _Next he'll be telling me werewolves and the tooth-fairy exist too! _She thought with an internal sigh, flushing as Naru shifted a little closer. Mai pretended not to notice it, keeping her eyes on the pages, knowing that Naru was testing her again.

"You're still blushing." Naru purred in her ear, hiding his amusement as Mai yelped and rolled back towards the edge of the bed, only Naru's hand on her back stopping her from falling off. Mai's fingers automatically gripped Naru's black shirt to stop her falling, the motion bringing their faces closer, "And still careless." Naru added, his breath warm on her lips. With a scowl, Mai pushed herself forward until she had Naru pinned to the bed, her lips crashing down on his, her kiss slightly clumsy and inexperienced until Naru reached up to support the back of her neck, his lips fighting back gently until they found a rhythm.

"Am I blushing now?" Mai retorted breathlessly, still scowling as she looked down at Naru's wide blue eyes, his breaths coming in small gasps as they both tried to get their breaths back. His hair was tousled on the white sheets, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips had a hint of redness, but he had lost none of his superiority,

"Yes." He replied smugly, watching Mai's scowl deepen, her hazel eyes burning with intensity as she glowered down at him. Remembering his hand on her neck, Naru let it slide down her back, his fingers pressing and massaging the skin as he worked his way down to her rump, where he let his hand rest lightly, Mai making no move to stop him. Mai's fingers played with the buttons of Naru's shirt, the silence hanging between them as they waited for the other to say or do something. In the end it was Mai who moved first, her knee rising between Naru's legs as she made to get off.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked as Naru's breath hitched slightly, his cheeks gaining a new tint of pink as she paused with her thigh pressing against his crotch. Coughing to cover his discomfort, Naru attempted to shift back, but only managed to push himself further against the girl on top of him. "Your cheeks are flushed…" Mai said softly as she raised a hand to his warm cheek,

"It's nothing; I just really need to get up." Naru replied, losing his breath as Mai rested a hand on his stomach and pushed to raise herself, effectively knocking the wind out of Naru, who curled against her slightly. "Here, let me help." He breathed as he clutched her knee and rolled them over so that he was on top of her, their legs entangled as he held himself just above her on his elbows.

"Ah! Naru…You're digging right into my crotch!" Mai complained as she reached down to push his hips back, noticing the way his cheeks reddened at her statement. "Jeez! What is that?" She complained as she reached down, expecting it to be his belt-buckle, but her hand found that before the real problem. Her cheeks flushed as she paused, wondering if she should save Naru the embarrassment and just ask him to get off. _Would Naru pass up the chance to embarrass you like this?_ A little voice in the back of her mind prompted,

"Mai…" Naru said warily, unsure what he should do. The easiest thing to do would be to climb off and pretend nothing had ever happened, but that little voice in the back of his mind was wondering what Mai would do, and if she did what he thought she might, what should he do in response? Chewing her lip slightly, Mai let her fingers slip over his belt buckle, her eyes looking up for Naru's reaction as she let her hand go lower, "Mai!" He objected, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the direction her hand was travelling.

_Well, that wasn't exactly an order to stop…_Mai's little voice reasoned as she continued, her hand stroking down to his pelvis. The skin and muscle was quite firm beneath his white trousers, as she had imagined it would be from looking at him; he was quite slim, but not lanky, rather he was toned. Above her, Naru's breath deepened slightly, his muscles twitching at her light touch, their eyes locked in a steady gaze all the while. Finally, Mai's fingers found the hard lump that had been pressing against her, her own cheeks flushing as she let her fingers glide over it, Naru biting back a grunt as she pressed a little more firmly.

Mai gasped as Naru lowered himself slightly, almost trapping her hand between them as he lowered himself to one arm, his eyes continuing to watch her as he let one hand stroke her waist gently, his fingers almost tickling with the lightness of his touch. As Mai opened her mouth to speak she found Naru's finger against her lips, a gentle 'shh' whispering between his lips. Mai froze as she watched him lean down towards her, his mouth pausing above hers for an instant before gently lowering to touch hers lightly.

Mai hesitated as she closed her eyes, unsure what she should do, _how did we get from vampires to this?_ She wondered as Naru moved his lips against hers, pausing at Mai's lack of response before letting his arm loop around her waist again, feeling Mai breathe in against him before lowering his lips to hers once more. _I never thought we would be like this; this is beyond acting as girlfriend and boyfriend!_

Remembering where her hand was resting, Mai made to pull back, pausing as Naru's hips jerked towards her. Unsure what to do, Mai pressed her hand against the hard bulge more firmly, hearing a small sound in Naru's throat, almost like a purr. _Is that a sign that I should continue?_ She wondered, moving her hand slowly up and down, feeling slightly smug as Naru thrust towards her hand.

"Who's blushing now?" She chided lightly as she pulled back to look at his flushed cheeks, her comment making his blue eyes sharpen slightly. Mai stared back unapologetically, a small yelp escaping her as Naru's hand slipped inside her beige top, his hand stroking circles on her smooth back, his fingers toying with her bra clip suggestively.

"You are." He purred, receiving a frown for playing dirty, _though this whole situation seems dirty to me…_In revenge, Mai squeezed the bulge in his trousers, feeling Naru pressed against her roughly in response. Mai gasped as her bra loosened, her hazel eyes looking up at Naru warily as his hand slowly crept around from her back,

"Don't." She objected, cut off as Naru's lips pressed against hers, his hand slipping beneath her arm to slide across to one of her breasts, where he squeezed, his palm brushing across her nipple teasingly in the process. _Okay, this is a lot further than I thought it would go…I should get him to stop._ Mai decided, pulling back from the kiss to tell him so.

"Don't what? You started this." Naru stated as Mai took in a breath to speak, the younger girl pausing at his accusing words. "Weren't you curious about this?" Naru asked, his fingers tweaking and rubbing her nipple teasingly, his blue eyes boring into her. _Is Naru really like this? He seems so…manipulative…_Sensing her hesitation Naru took his chance and tugged her top up, ignoring Mai's hand pushing his shoulder back as he licked her free breast,

"Naru!" Mai snapped, hearing the boy chuckle as his teeth nipped her nipple lightly, her hand continuing to push him back. Pulling her trapped hand free, Mai shoved Naru's shoulders, covering her chest with her arms as he looked at her. Silence fell between them as Mai stared at Naru, somewhere between fear and fury, her cheeks a deep shade of pink and her hazel eyes blurred by tears.

"Mai…" Naru trailed off apologetically, his blue eyes swimming with guilt and shame as he looked down at her. "Sorry, I don't…know what came over me." He added, pushing himself to his knees and allowing Mai to extract her legs. Mai had a similar feeling of confusion; it wasn't like her to act like that with anyone, _even if it is Naru…or maybe because it's Naru._ "Will you say something?" He asked warily,

"Okay." Mai said quietly, still hugging her chest as she looked across at Naru.

"'Okay?' Is that all you have to say?" He prompted gently, Mai shrugging lightly as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on in her head. Her mind felt foggy, and so many emotions were running through her that she could feel her arms trembling.

"What am I supposed to say?" Mai retorted vulnerably, stiffening slightly as Naru shifted closer, though she made no move to escape as he shifted behind her, his hands reaching beneath her top to fasten her bra gently. "Thanks…" Mai muttered as she straightened herself, eyeing Naru's hand as it rested on her shoulder and slid down her arm,

"You know I wouldn't have hurt you, don't you?" Naru asked gently, Mai nodding her agreement, looking up at the boy beside her. She had entrusted her life to him on many occasions, and he had saved her life without her ever asking. _He wouldn't hurt me, not physically at least…but this…_Naru looked at her with soft blue eyes, a very rare and caring look that she had only seen once. He seemed hesitant as he looked down at her, licking his lips before he spoke, "Mai, I know I don't show it, but I do." He began, stopping with a start as a knock sounded on the door.

"Mai, are you awake?" Ichijo's voice called, slightly muffled by the wood of the door. At Mai's positive response the door was opened and the blonde boy stepped inside, pausing with a start as he saw Naru sitting beside her, his arm hooked loosely around her shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting…I will return later." He decided as he made to close the door,

"No! I mean, we were just saying good night." Mai said hurriedly, noticing the slight hurt in Naru's eyes as he drew back and gathered the papers from the bed. Getting to his feet Naru turned back to Mai, hesitant as he looked down at her. "Good night Kazuya." She said with a small smile, the ebony haired boy leaning down to her, his blue eyes looking into hers softly,

"Good night my love." He said in a soft gravelly voice, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, his hand running through her soft hair and cupping her cheek gently before gradually slipping away, leaving tingles prickling Mai's skin. Mai watched, still slightly stunned, as Naru turned away and left, Ichijo chuckling lightly as he sat at the desk.

"He really does adore you, doesn't he?" The blonde said softly, Mai tilting her head slightly, though she did her best to hide her puzzled look.

"I guess so." She replied awkwardly, knowing how good Naru could be at acting when he wanted to be. Ichijo laughed a little louder at that,

"It's plainly obvious…even if he doesn't always show it." The blonde added, almost suggestively. Mai hummed lightly in response, though she doubted it was really true; Naru was too handsome and intelligent to ever be interested in a plain girl like her. _Especially when Masako is chasing after him…how could I ever compete with her?_ Across the room Ichijo coughed slightly and covered his mouth and nose, his eyes lowered to look as his knees.

"Ichijo! Are you alright?" Mai asked worriedly as she got to her feet and hurried over, lowering a hand towards his shoulder. Before she could make contact the boy roughly knocked her hand away, Mai holding her sore wrist as Ichijo got to his feet with a hand shading his eyes from view. "What…what is it?" Mai asked as he stepped back, a trickle of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth. "You're bleeding!" She added as she stepped forward again,

"I…I'm not feeling well, please excuse me." He said hurriedly as he turned and hurried through the door, Mai following quickly to stop him. Grabbing his sleeve Mai tugged, the boy turning back in surprise, his hand lowering for an instant to reveal eyes tinted with red instead of blue. _His eyes!_ She thought as she released her hold, the boy immediately hurrying away from her, leaving her standing stunned in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Aido laughed quietly as he watched Mai's door, thoroughly enjoying the challenge of toying with her emotions, and that Kazuya boy's too. It wasn't difficult; the initial attraction was there, so pushing them to go that extra step wasn't difficult. The only thing he wasn't sure about was when to stop; he wanted them to be distracted, not just at that moment, but in the days to come as well. The ideal would be if they had a big fallout and left, but that was pushing his luck.

"Aido." Kaname's velvet voice chimed, the displeasure clear in his tone. _And it was just getting good too!_ Aido thought regretfully as he pulled back, hoping his mischief would be enough to cause problems for them. As he turned to look at the pure blood Aido tugged the collar of his black shirt straight. "Humans are not toys for you to play with." The pure blood stated firmly, a stab of remorse going through Aido at the telling off.

"They're asking for it Kaname! They draw closer to us each day! Surely a little distraction to keep them distracted wouldn't be a bad thing?" Aido countered, Kaname almost sighing at Aido like he was a child. The redhead all but glared, though it wasn't as strong as it would have been with anyone else; Kaname was a pure blood, and therefore deserved respect, _even when he is getting on my nerves!_

"There are other ways of distracting them without toying with their emotions in that manner." Kaname stated, watching as Ichijo approached Mai's door and entered. Aido noticed Kaname's gaze grow troubled, his hazel eyes tightening ever so slightly in something akin to regret. Feeling guilty for adding to Kaname's troubles, Aido straightened up,

"Alright, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets,

"Thank you." Kaname replied with a soft smile, Aido shrugging off his blush of embarrassment. Turning to Mai's door, watching across the walkway, Aido leaned his knee on the wooden railing beside Kaname,

"What's up?" He asked, partly curious and partly concerned. Beside him, Kaname sighed, leaning his hands on the rail without breaking his gaze from the room opposite.

"I think Ichijo is hiding something from us." He confessed, Aido's amber eyes widening at the admission. Ichijo and Kaname were almost like brothers; he would have said lovers if it hadn't been for Yuuki. He and the blonde boy had been inseparable for years, despite Ichijo's grandfather trying to force him to spy on Kaname. "Oh no." The noble almost hissed before Aido could respond,

"What? What is it?" Aido asked, clapping a hand over his nose and mouth as the scent hit him. It was blood, fresh blood, though slightly tainted by another scent. It was a familiar one to Aido, who often sneaked out into the grounds and visited the human girls, "Oh Jesus! You've got to be kidding me!" He almost cursed as he stepped back,

"It's alright; go to your room and warn then others. Take your pills immediately and double the daily dose until further notice." Kaname ordered, Aido nodding, his amber eyes a deep shade of crimson as he retreated down the hall towards his room. _I hope Kiriyu has his own pills with him._ Kaname thought warily as he circled round towards Mai's door, pausing at the end of the hall as Ichijo stumbled out. He watched as Mai tried to stop him, her eyes wide as she froze; her hand hanging in the air where she had grabbed his arm. _Did she see?_


	26. Chapter 25 The Secret's Out

DISCLAIMER - see chapter 1

* * *

Mai hurried back to her room and closed then locked the door, her hazel eyes watching it for what seemed like an age as though she thought someone, or something, was going to burst through it. _His eyes…_She thought, over and over again; she couldn't get the red out of her mind, _they almost…glowed…_She thought, panicking as she stepped back towards the window, gasping as her shoulder bumped into it. _I need to get out!_

She didn't know why, but her mind was screaming at her to get out of that room. Pushing up the window she stepped onto the ledge and reached upwards, her fingertips barely gripping the stone ledge above. _How am I going to get up or down?_ She wondered, gasping slightly as she moved her foot, trying not to think about what it would be like to fall from this height.

There wasn't a handy tree outside her room, but there was one a few feet across, past Naru's room. Taking a breath, Mai began inching her way across the ledge, her eyes focusing on her goal. There was a large gap between her window and Naru's, but she had to try for it; something told her she wouldn't be safe in her room. Reaching across, Mai began to lean, gripping the ledge above as she reached out for Naru's window edge, the stone just inches from her fingertips.

"Up here." A new voice called, Mai almost losing her balance as she started, her hazel eyes looking up to find a pale hand offered down to her. She only hesitated a moment before taking the proffered hand, his strength pulling her up to the ledge beside him, where he wrapped an arm around her waist and almost seemed to jump. It felt like an instant, but then her feet were on the slanting tiles above Zero's room. "What were you doing out the window?" Zero asked as he looked down at Mai with a puzzled expression.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Mai replied forcefully as she took a small step back, looking into his violet eyes searchingly. He reached out hesitantly, almost hurt by her reaction as she flinched away, and rapidly became wary. As he looked down at where her room was he became aware of the reason for her fear; Kaname was in her room._ Shit._

"We can't talk here." He said, his voice barely a whisper as he breezed forward and grabbed Mai, a hand going over her mouth to silence her as he jumped along the roof, hoping that no one would notice, or that they wouldn't care where he was going, _though I doubt it with Mai smelling like this!_ He added inwardly, biting back his desire for her as he jumped from the tree, to the fence and down to the ground, travelling at high speed towards the fields.

"What are you?" Mai demanded fearfully as he put her down inside the stables, hoping the smell of the horses would drown out a little of Mai's scent, _but they know I come here; Yuuki knows I come here, and she wouldn't disobey Kaname…_Mai watched as Zero closed the doors and pulled the wooden bar down to lock the wooden doors, all of the stalls empty since the horses were out. Mai stiffened as the silver haired boy turned to her, his violet eyes tinted very slightly with red.

"Mai, I won't hurt you…" He assured in a soft voice that quivered slightly, whether a good way or bad, Mai wasn't too sure, but she knew one thing. She didn't feel safe. "I know I'm…different, but you've spent time with me; do I really seem like a monster to you?" He implored, still slightly hurt by Mai's sudden change of heart. Mai paused as she took in the boy before her, his eyes still soft, even if they were tinted red, other than that and a little breathlessness he was exactly the same boy.

"No." Mai replied, Zero smiling softly as he stepped closer, noticing that Mai seemed less wary than before._ She really is like Yuuki, accepting it all without judgement._ "What are you?" Mai asked again, anticipating and dreading the answer as Zero stepped closer, something changing about his mouth as be began to speak.

"You've already guessed…haven't you?" He prompted, Mai's hazel eyes shifting to his mouth once more. There was something about his teeth. _Fangs!_ She realised, trying not to flinch as he stood before her, close enough to touch, his sweet scent washing over her, making her head feel light as she looked up at him.

"Vampire." She part realised, part admitted, almost falling as her knees gave out. The only reason she didn't fall was Zero's warm arms around her, his warm breath tickling her ear. His breath was shaking, almost as if he were intoxicated or drugged. Zero could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he cradled Mai to his chest, her blood's scent driving him crazy, and her closeness almost pushing him over the edge. In his heightened state he knew his own scent would be weakening Mai, soothing her fears and inhibitions, _like a predator…_

Almost unaware of what he was doing, Zero lowered his mouth towards Mai's shoulder, his lips brushing the soft warm skin, the scent of her blood mingling with her usual delightful scent. She was so irresistible, even the way she shivered against him, either from silent fear or the thrill of his scent; he couldn't be sure in his own state of arousal. He ran the tips of his fangs along her skin, the slightly salty taste of her human skin teasing his senses as he prepared to sink his fangs into her throat.

"Zero?" Mai's voice questioned as she felt his fangs poised above her throat, the boy pausing at the sound of her voice. He pulled back slightly, his eyes an even deeper red than they had been before. He had a guilty look in his eyes as he drew back, turning his face away to stare at the stable wall, "Is it hard? Not killing me I mean." She asked lightly,

"It's not that I'd kill you…I don't want to hurt you. Not like that." He replied uneasily, Mai sinking down to the pile of hay on the ground as Zero's presence shrank, his scent lessening; his intoxication calming. She felt like a mouse that the cat had spared. Zero sat beside her silently, his eyes still facing the wall,

"Are you new to…being one of them?" Mai asked, knowing already that they all had differing levels of strength. Zero was the weakest, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say he had more advantages. His eyes weren't as sensitive as Ichijo's, and he could stand the heat of the sun for longer, and he was more human. His disadvantage seemed to be his weakness for blood, though Ichijo had been similarly affected._ Damn period! Why did it have to start now?_

"It's been about a year now…" He replied with a far off look that showed more pain than Mai liked to acknowledge. She was curious about how it had happened, but preferred not to ask. If he felt like talking about it he would. It was this quality that Zero liked. No questions, no judgements, just quiet companionship and silent sympathy. "You shouldn't let the others know that you know…It's dangerous." He said finally, Mai nodding her agreement.

"At least now I know what they were hoping we'd find out…" Mai sighed as she leaned back against the slightly bouncy pile of hay behind her, finding it surprisingly comfortable, though where it touched her bare skin it prickled. Zero shifted his eyes to her with a questioning hum, "Well, we were sent here to find out about the Night Class…Naru knew something was off from the start! It was like they already knew about it, but wanted us to find out…I don't know why; all of our cases are confidential." She replied to his silent question, Zero leaning on his side looking across at her.

"It could be the council I guess; they're not fond of this program Kaname has going. According to them, humans and vampires could never live in peace; in reality I think it's more that they like to consider themselves higher than humans, feeding on them like livestock, using them and throwing them away!" He replied almost bitterly, while Mai fell silent beside him. _Vampires exposing vampires? I guess that makes sense…but surely it's dangerous for all of them that way…unless!_

"They know you'll kill us!" Mai realised as she looked across at Zero with wide eyes, the grey haired boy reaching across to capture her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Not everyone. Only you…Everyone else, Cross can use his powers to repress the memory, but something about you is resistant to it. For the safety of all vampires Kaname will try to kill you, but I promise, I won't let it happen." He swore, Mai blushing slightly as she gave a small nod of thanks. "Damnit! Using people for their own agenda!" He added, one fist pounding the hay roughly as he ground his teeth.

"So…they didn't want us to expose you, they just wanted Kaname to realise how dangerous this charade is, so that he'll go home." Mai surmised, Zero nodding his agreement as he glared at the wooden wall, the anger flaring his bloodlust slightly. _Keep a lid on it!_ He scolded inwardly, feeling the red recede from his gaze. Mai shivered as she thought of going to class that evening.

* * *

"Masako! I'm so glad you've arrived!" Ayako sighed as she walked alongside the young medium, having been tasked with guiding her to the old school building. Masako held her deep blue kimono sleeve over her mouth as she hid a small smile. In truth she was pleased to have arrived; there was no telling what havoc Mai was causing in her absence. She couldn't wait to see the look on the girl's face when she threw herself at Naru.

"As am I. I would have come sooner, but filming took longer than I thought it would, and then we were stopped by the weather in Hokkaido." She replied, feeling slightly fatigued. She had been travelling straight for about twelve hours._ I simply must bathe and rest before I find Oliver._ She decided, sighing at the thought of warm water; and perhaps a bed to rest her head. _That may have to wait._ She thought as the first cold wave hit her,

"Masako!" Ayako cried as she grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders, holding all of the girl's weight as she swooned. "What is it? What's wrong?" The older woman demanded worriedly as she hobbled off the path and lowered the medium to the grass below a tree in the shade. The younger girl looked up with grateful blue eyes as she lowered her hand and breathed deeply.

"I feel…I feel…" She gasped, Ayako putting a hand on her sweating forehead as she continued to take short breaths, "Death." Masako concluded as she fell back against the tree with her eyes closed, Ayako shaking her a little before getting to her feet and trying to heft the smaller girl.

"May I be of assistance?" A beautiful dark haired boy in a white school uniform offered with a charming smile, his dark brown eyes glittering in the sunlight. _I know him…Kaname Kuran!_ Ayako gave him a grateful look as he stepped forward and lifted Masako into his arms like a princess, her head cradled into his shoulder safely.

"Thank you Kaname; please bring her to the nurse's office." She added unnecessarily as they started walking, Kaname noticing her anxious stares as they went._ They clearly know each other, Miss. Matsuzaki and the medium Masako Hara…so; they're all in on this together…_

"Do you know what happened to her?" Kaname asked innocently as they walked,

"Not really, she just suddenly swooned and fainted." The redhead replied, though Kaname knew there was more to it than the older woman was letting on.

* * *

"_Please, take good care of him." John instructed with a smile as he handed David over to the Father. It was his first night as a fully-fledged hunter, and the road was no place for a child, besides; he couldn't sense Lord Farringdon anywhere nearby, so perhaps he could leave his son here anonymously.__** And if anything happens to me before I get hold of that Lord, perhaps he can grow up and live in happiness…**__John prayed silently as he drew back,_

"_Of course Father Brown, but are you sure you want to leave him like this? With no knowledge of who you are or where you come from?" The old man asked, though it wasn't unusual for parents to leave their children in his care. Many abandoned them for good._

"_No! You must promise me! I may come back…someday, but until then please." John replied urgently, the older man nodding, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he looked down at the child gravely. John smiled in response, leaning down to place one final kiss on David's cheek, the small bundle wriggling as he tried to reach through the white blanket to grab his father._

"_Not this time little one…You be good, okay?" John said with forced cheer as he drew back, the baby crying as he tried to reach for John. "I'll be going now." John said as he nodded to the old father, who nodded back and watched from the doorway of the church as John walked away, many of the children playing outside calling and waving goodbye to the young Father._

"_Your business is concluded?" Toga asked as John climbed into the truck, the blonde nodding his response silently as the older man pulled away. He was unable to both look at the young Father and watch the road at the same time, but he knew it had been a hard goodbye. Perhaps this boy's tragedy and determination were the things that first drew him. He was more bitter than Zero had been. __**And with good reason…It's a loss we both share…**_

"_Where are we going?" John asked finally as his eyes drifted across the farmlands, knowing they would end once they reached the landing strip._

"_You're going to meet your new partner." Toga announced, cursing his missing eye. He wanted to see John's reaction to the news that they wouldn't be travelling together,_

"_Who will that be Mr. Yagari?" John asked, sounding almost disinterested. The older man wondered if he should say anything, after all John was still raw from his encounter with Lord Farringdon. He didn't want the younger boy flying off the handle about his new partner being a vampire.__** If anyone can calm him it'll be that Ichijo boy.**__ Toga thought with an inward shiver at the eerily kind blonde vampire boy._

_They drove silently, Toga noticing that John had fallen asleep in the passenger seat from the light sound of his breathing. He had worked with John for months, and only recalled having seen him sleep once or twice. It was a rare thing to be able to sleep on the job; and off it in John's case. It was a horrific loss to lose someone like that._

"_Hey, sleepy head, wake up." Toga ordered as he shoved John's shoulder, the blonde boy opening his eyes groggily, the blue orbs still looking slightly dead.__** It'll be a long time before that look will leave his face…**__Looking outside John found that he was indeed at the landing strip, and a private plane was waiting to take him to Japan. "Your partner's inside, and remember, he's been chosen for you with good reason. Don't judge him straight off." The black haired man cautioned as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his inside pocket._

_John nodded cluelessly and climbed out, grabbing his bag from the back seat before walking towards the plane without a backwards glance. He had never been in a plane before; when he had travelled to Italy he had gone by ship and train. He was already wary as he climbed the steps up to the aircraft, curious to find all the window shades pulled down._

"_You must be Brown-san." A kind voice greeted, John turning with a start as the young teen spoke, at least he looked like a young teen, John had no way of knowing how old the creature really was. He noticed that sickening smell straight away, his jaw tightening as he all but glared at the vampire. "I'm your partner, Ichijo…" The vampire trailed off._

"_What?" John demanded, hoping that he had misheard as he turned to look back outside, but the truck was already gone.__** Not one for explanations that one…**__He thought, feeling slightly betrayed by his trainer. He had never dreamed that the hunters would keep pet vampires._

"_Toga said you may react in this way…" Ichijo added sheepishly as the hatch was closed by the pilot, human John noted in relief. He remained standing a few feet from the vampire, who sat elegantly with his legs crossed. "Please take a seat; we'll be taking off soon." He added with a charming smile, John noticing the increased pheromones in the air, __**he's trying to charm me!**__ John thought as he held a sleeve over his nose and mouth,_

"_Stop that." John ordered, Ichijo looking sheepish as he drew back apologetically,_

"_I only meant to calm you." He added defensively as John sat in the seat across from him and slumped close to the window, his hand reaching to raise the shutter, "I would really rather you didn't…" Ichijo trailed off sheepishly, almost hissing as John raised the shutter to look outside.__** He really is quite beautiful…but then I suppose all vampires are…**__John thought as he watched Ichijo rubbing his now sore eyes, desperately squinting against the blinding light. John lowered the blind slightly in compromise, leaving it half open so that he could look out, but the light was no longer in Ichijo's face. "Thank you…" The vampire said lightly._

"_Why a vampire?" John demanded, hoping that Ichijo would have the answer to his question. The blonde boy shrugged innocently as he re-crossed his legs, his blue eyes shifting slightly,_

"_They thought it best…We don't want your only impression of us to come from Lord Farringdon…Needless to say he doesn't represent all of us." Ichijo replied, his eyes reddening slightly as he thought of that Lord. They had hunted him for years, ever since his wife had been killed. Her death had driven him mad. He couldn't blame him for feeling that grief; vampires were bonded for life, and one rarely outlived his mate, but the way he had handled it was…__**Shameful.**_

"_And why you?" John added suspiciously, the younger looking boy almost grinning at that,_

"_It was our abilities and temperaments actually; they believed we would complement each other," Ichijo replied with a beaming smile, John flushing slightly.__** Surely males of any species shouldn't look that pretty! **_


	27. Chapter 26 The Hunter Years

_DISCLAIMER - See Chapter one_

_Hi guys! Another chapter, and I have another all ready to go, but I am going to hold it back a little ;)_

* * *

_John stepped back into nothingness and fell, the rope slipping through his hand as he plummeted downwards. He looked above expectantly as the crazed being came into view and dove after him, swiftly overtaking him to fall to the ground four storeys below, but it didn't die. It landed on its feet. John watched its red eyes glow as it looked up triumphantly with its teeth bared.__** I'm not through yet!**__ John thought, his blue eyes narrowing as he slowed his descent._

_John unclipped the harness as he approached the ground and fell into a roll, spinning up to his feet while reaching for one of the silver cross daggers on his belt. The creature was already bounding towards him on all fours, more like a cat than what had once been a human. John crouched slightly and waiting, spinning as it reached him to let it fall past him, the teeth snapping next to his ear. John raised his leg and kicked the creature forward, watching it stumble and fall before clawing its way up again._

"_Come on…that's it…" John encouraged quietly as he waited for it to make its second, and fatal, leap. The creature leapt, fully expecting John to dodge, but the boy stood firm. The creature watched with wide eyes as John leaned backwards, barely keeping his balance as the creature flew overhead. With a slight grin, John forced his dagger upwards into the torso above him, falling to his back as the creature's legs went over his head._

_From his place on the ground, John stared back at the twitching body, knowing that he hadn't caught the heart; the body would already be dissolving into dust if he'd got it. Rolling to his side John starting pushing himself up, reaching for a second dagger as he watched the creature feebly try to push itself up. The wound was bad; it would need a lot of blood to heal it, but that wasn't likely to happen. John pushed his exhausted legs into a sprint and dove onto the creature with a roar, forcing his second dagger through its back, the blood coming out as a black stain on the dark khaki shirt the human had been wearing when he turned._

"_Dear Lord, please guide this lost soul home." John prayed as he closed his eyes, opening them again as the body disintegrated to dust. It was different every time; this time the boy disintegrated with the hair first, the dark brown locks shimmering slightly as they turned into a fine almost silver powder, and the head followed, then the torso and legs. The clothes were left behind, John gathering them wordlessly as he got to his feet. "Were you successful Ichijo?" John asked, smelling the vampire before he saw it._

"_Indeed, and I see you were also." The blonde replied with a small smile as he watched John wordlessly throw the clothes into a dumpster. He then watched curiously as John gathered some of the dust into a vial and stowed it in his bag. "I don't understand why you do this." Ichijo stated as he handed John the vial he had collected. John took it and held it up to the moon, looking at the pale silver dust, all that was left of a once human life._

"_I plan to take them to a church and have them buried…it is the least I can do for them." John replied, the blonde making no comment. Many of the vampires were Japanese, and therefore likely Buddhist or agnostic, perhaps even atheist.__** Best let him do as he pleases…it helps him cope…**__Ichijo thought worriedly as he looked at the boy's drawn face. It was hard to believe that he was only sixteen, approaching seventeen. He would probably regain his looks with rest, but after three months on the road John looked positively drawn._

"_Please rest tonight." Ichijo said softly as he laid a hand on John's shoulder, the boy all but slumping into the touch. "You're exhausted." The blonde added as he gathered John into his arms, despite the boy being very slightly larger in build. John said nothing in response as he leaned his head on Ichijo's shoulder. Ichijo carried him back to the van and put him in the back, climbing in after him to sit down and rest before they moved on. "We're getting closer." He said finally._

"_Not close enough." John replied from his place on the mattress in the back, his head resting on the pillow with the blanket tossed at his feet. Ichijo said nothing as he watched John stare at the roof of the van, trying not to fall to sleep. He did it every night, and usually succeeded. Closing his eyes, Ichijo released some of his power, as subtly as possible, like two soft caressing hands reaching out to stroke John's cheek and soothe him. "Bastard." John breathed as his eyes began to close, Ichijo smiling softly as he crawled closer to look down at the boy._

_Ichijo leaned down and nuzzled John's neck, letting his hand run down John's cheek, his throat and then his slightly curved waist, the muscle strong beneath his bloodied black skin tight top. He felt one of John's hands pushing his shoulder back weakly and grabbed it in a soft caress, raising it to his lips and kissing it very softly, his tongue licking off a small trail of blood. It wasn't John's blood. It was tainted by vampirism, but it was still blood._

"_Stop it." John sighed as he tried to pull back as Ichijo's tongue ran further up his arm. At John's words Ichijo paused, leaning in to lick a spot of the hunter's cheek, the boy staring up at him, tired and wary._

"_Just cleaning up." Ichijo excused, his blue eyes tinted with red as he reached for the edge of John's top, gently pulling it up until he had it over the boy's head, his hands easing John down again. John fell asleep as Ichijo reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling off the heavy leather belt with great care; the silver daggers would burn his skin if he touched them. He had learned that the hard way._

"_Jemima…" John muttered in his sleep, Ichijo lowering the belt to the metal floor before lying down beside the human boy, leaning down to place a small kiss on his cheek. His hand caressed the innocent skin of his cheek, his lips brushing John's ear as he leaned closer,_

"_Right here…I'm right here…" Ichijo lied in a gentle whisper, feeling John relax very slightly beside him. It was a trick he had used more than once. He wasn't sure whether it melded into John's dreams or whether the boy convinced himself Jemima was there, whatever the case John looked peaceful for the time being. Ichijo settled down with a sigh and stared at John's tired but peaceful face, "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed fondly, getting no form of response._

* * *

"_I will find your son, and when I do I will make sure his demise is much more painful than yours." Lord Farringdon swore gleefully as he looked down at John, who clutched the wound in his stomach tightly, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth._

"_Wrong." John said shakily as he forced himself to his feet, hearing the blood from his wound splash on the stone floor with a sickening sound. Lord Farringdon looked on in amusement as John stared up at him with pure hatred. "This ends with the two of us. I won't let it continue." He added in determination as he reached for his Holy water in a small silver flask at his hip, his hand shaking as he gripped it with a bloody hand._

"_Funny, that's precisely what your grandfather said as I killed him…It must run in the family." The pure blood joked to himself as he walked calmly towards John, pulling the sword out of his fine walking cane. There wasn't a speck of blood on his dark velvet clothing, something he prided himself on. John roared as he threw his arm out, watching the water splash towards the surprised Lord, who screamed in pain as the watch caught his cheek and started burning his skin._

"_John!" Ichijo cried as he pushed the Lord aside, the stronger vampire turning in fury as the blonde vampire shielded the human boy from harm. The Lord straightened himself, keeping one hand over the burnt side of his face, which was still burning, and would continue to eat away at him until he washed it off._

"_I will retreat for now…I won't risk angering your grandfather by killing you." He added to Ichijo, who looked up in surprise. He knew Lord Farringdon had once been part of their society, but not that he had been in contact with his grandfather and the other council members. "John Brown I promise you this, when next we meet one of us shall die!" The Lord swore, John nodding his agreement with a curt nod._

_The Lord vanished from sight, taking his huge presence with him, John falling to his knees immediately afterwards. Ichijo cried out as he knelt beside his friend, clutching John's shoulders as he looked him over, noticing the bleeding wound in his torso. Laying John back on the floor of the gallery, Ichijo ripped the tight top open, John crying out in agony as the vampire probed the deep wound. It had been a thrust from the cane, not wide, but deep._

"_I knew I should have kept an eye on you!" Ichijo cursed as he bit the inside of his mouth and leaned forward, John trying to push him back as he lowered his mouth towards the wound. "My blood won't turn you, and he didn't bite you…This will heal you." He assured lightly, John's struggles slowing, though whether from trust or blood loss Ichijo wasn't sure. He ran his tongue along the deep wound, his eyes glowing red as he swirled his tongue in the wound, hearing John grimace at the pain._

_As Ichijo cleaned the wound, his own blood flowed into it, knitting the damaged cells back together, both inside and out. John passed out at some point, Ichijo only pulling back once the skin had fully knitted together on the outside, though the damage inside would take longer to repair. Ichijo cradled John to his chest protectively, determined that when they did meet again it wouldn't be John who died._

* * *

"Death? That's all she said?" Monk-san questioned as he watched Ayako fuss over Masako's unconscious form, checking her pulse, opening a window, turning on the fan and generally worrying. Ayako nodded distractedly in response while John's brow furrowed in troubled thought. He had felt a similar thing in his hunting days, even around Ichijo, who was quite close to human in his everyday actions and mannerisms._ It could be that Masako is more sensitive to it due to her abilities…_

"Mai had a similar reaction when she first went to the Moon Dorm." Ayako added, John looking up in surprise, "You didn't know?" She added to John, who shook his head with a look of regret._ If I'd realised back then about this feeling then I would definitely have checked up sooner…_

"Did you look at the student records yet?" John asked as he turned to Monk-san, who shrugged in defeat as he leaned back on his hands looking up at the ceiling.

"I thought I was onto something at first, but the only unique thing in those records was the wealth of the families; it's almost like the rich kids are secluded in one dorm with the common folk in the other." Monk-san replied, John holding back a sigh. He was sure that if he had had the chance to look at those records he may have recognised a name or two. Vampire families, the pure and nobles, were all extremely wealthy since most common vampires had been killed off years ago by hunters. It was only the rich who could buy enough defences to block hunters, even a few hundred years ago.

"How about Mai and Naru; have they come up with anything?" Ayako asked, the others shrugging in response. They hadn't heard from Mai or Naru directly since they started, except for Monk-san when he ran into Mai a few weeks ago. "Someone should go and tell Lin about this." The redhead added finally, looking at John expectantly. John hopped down from his place on the empty bed beside Monk-san and made for the door,

"Lin will be starting classes soon, is it really a good idea for John to be seen?" Monk-san asked, Ayako looking outside at the darkening sky.

"Class won't be in for another ten minutes; that's plenty of time for John to get there and back." Ayako decided, John joining her in looking out of the window. The crowd of girls was gathering around the Moon Dorm gates as usual; it would be at least ten minutes before he had to even think about worrying. By the time they got through the crowd and into the school twenty minutes will have passed.

John hurried out the door and headed towards Lin's room, which he only knew about because he had class in the same room every Wednesday morning. Lin's writing was hard to mistake for anyone else's. There was a distinct curve to it. Lin looked across at the door as he entered, pulling off his glasses, which John hadn't even been aware the older man required.

"John, what can I do for you?" He asked in his usual deep rumble. John stepped further into the room, noting the physics work already written up ready for the students to copy down. John almost felt bad for interrupting the older man, who had a text book open on the table, reading up for that evening's lecture.

"It's Masako; she's passed out." John began, Lin getting to his feet immediately, already knowing what was needed of him. The pair walked down the hall together in silence, their steps hurried as class time approached. Lin loosened his shirt collar as he approached the bed, where Masako was sleeping soundly.

"How is she?" He directed at Ayako, the older woman at his side in an instant relating her physical state as well as recounting what had happened. He nodded in response to each comment as he made his own examination. It was a more severe reaction to whatever was lurking around here. He leaned forward and touched Masako's forehead, placing the guards around her subconscious. "She'll be awake in a few hours." Lin stated as he drew back.

"I think something's happening over there…" Monk-san reported from his place by the window, where he had been watching the group of human girls with some interest. It seemed that not all of the Night Class had exited the building on time; the girls were in an uproar. "I'd better get over there." The monk decided as he pushed himself away from the window, John stating that he would join him shortly.

"I'll stay with Masako; you go ahead." Ayako decided, Lin nodding his agreement as he headed out to join Monk-san as the light haired man made his way over to the Moon Dorm at a fast walking pace. As they approached the girls didn't even seem to notice them, they were too busy shouting at the defenceless Night Class students; the ones who had come out anyway.

"What is going on here?" Monk-san shouted angrily, sounding more like a teacher than Lin had ever imagined he could. Taken back, the Chinese man said nothing and let Monk-san do the talking. At his harsh shout the girls turned to him looking sheepish, while the Night Class members looked up at him gratefully.

"Night Class students, please head to class immediately." Lin ordered, giving them the excuse they needed to escape the girls' clutches. Monk-san continued to look at them sternly as the white clad students made their way to the school.

"Well? Is someone going to explain all of this? And where are the prefects?" He added impatiently as he looked around. Every night, without fail, the prefects organised the Sun Dorm girls to prevent things like this from happening. The girls quickly broke out into excuses and replies, Monk-san screwing up his face before demanding silence. He finally got his answer. The prefects were missing, along with the most popular members of the Night Class. "In that case, head back to your dormitories." Monk-san ordered, watching the dejected girls head off forlornly._ What is with these kids? I swear they weren't like that in my day!_

Monk-san's head jerked up at the scream of a familiar voice, his legs pumping automatically as he headed towards the fields. He'd heard that scream too often on a case not to know it straight off._ Mai!_


	28. Chapter 27 Fight For Survival

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

Hi guys, got another couple chapters for you, and another cruel cliff-hanger, mwahahaha!

* * *

"I know you're in there Zero! Open the door!" Yuuki's voice called as her small fist pounded the door, which she could have knocked off its hinges if she chose. Zero hesitated a moment before obeying; Yuuki had never let him down in the past, and he didn't think she would do so now. "About time! Everyone is looking for you, and you came here? You're lucky Kaname trusted me enough to let me search this area!" She scolded as she stepped inside and shut the door, barely acknowledging Mai as she looked up at Zero.

"It was the first place that came to mind!" Zero excused lamely, the brunette sighing in response as she looked out of the stable window into the open fields. She quickly rounded on Mai and pulled her to her feet, the human girl looking so frail and vulnerable now. "What are you going to do?" Zero asked, slowly reaching into his jacket for the Bloody Rose gun,

"We have to move her; they'll be coming any minute." Yuuki replied as she hurried towards the door, pausing as she felt Zero's arms wrap around her in a grateful hug, one that felt so very familiar. It seemed like an age since she had been human with those conflicting emotions concerning Zero. She was glad that they could be so close now. "Don't thank me until we manage to get her out of here." Yuuki replied, the silver haired boy nodding his agreement.

"You'll have to head towards the forest and outer gate." A new voice chimed, Ichijo stepping around the side of the stable, his blue eyes tinted red as he tapped into his vampiric senses to feel out the area. "They've found us." Ichijo reported as he swept Mai into his arms, Zero growling low in his throat at that while Yuuki laid a hand on Zero's arm.

"He's on Mai's side. You and I can fight; Ichijo is the best choice as runner." She reasoned; Zero nodding reluctantly as he released the safety catch on his gun, Yuuki frowning slightly. Zero had been a hunter once, but since he had become a vampire that had been conflicted; she wasn't sure whether he would shoot her family or not._ Our family…_

"Non-lethal only, right?" He added, his violet eyes fixed on the school and dorms, knowing that Kaname and the others were coming from that direction. Yuuki nodded her agreement as they waited, Ichijo's steps fading from their hearing as they focused on the battled ahead. Yuuki released her scythe and waited anxiously; by now Kaname would know that she had betrayed him, _but will he understand?_

"Zero! I should have known you'd betray us!" Aido accused as he dropped out of nowhere, Zero not responding to the jibe as he jumped back, avoiding the fire that the redhead sent his way. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on Kain and his ice attack waiting behind. He barely dodged. Yuuki focused as Seiren and Kaname came into view. Yuuki paused, unsure whether she could attack Kaname, even to defend an innocent. He signalled to Seiren to stand down as she prepared to throw herself at Yuuki.

"Yuuki…I expected this of Zero, even Ichijo, but you?" Kaname said softly, not a note of accusation in his voice, just a slight hurt. Yuuki wavered slightly, her brown eyes shifting to the ground. She wasn't ashamed, but she did feel guilty for letting Kaname down,

"It's not…I just…She's innocent! I can't just let you kill someone…that's not who you are!" Yuuki replied; surprised as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She was even more surprised to find Kaname standing before her with his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. She leaned into his touch, her small hand reaching up to grip his tightly, "Don't do it…please." She begged, gasping as Rima, Ruka and Shiki darted overhead.

"Yuuki! This has to be done! I thought you understood." Kaname replied, holding Yuuki tightly as she struggled to break free, her cries almost drowned out by the ferocious battle going on at the side, Zero slowly wearing down since he wasn't using lethal force. His violet eyes shifted after the other three, _Ichijo can't take them on alone! But I can't get away from here, and even if I could Kain and Aido would just follow me!_ "Kain. Aido. He is family." Kaname reminded in warning, knowing that Aido was so heated up he was likely to go in for the kill.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried, finally breaking free of Kaname as Kain gained the advantage, a firm slice to the back of the neck taking down the silver haired boy, who crumpled onto the scorched and frozen ground. Yuuki threw herself down beside him, cradling him in her arms like a child, her dark eyes looking up at Kaname accusingly.

"We will discuss this later." Kaname decided, slightly hurt by Yuuki's glare,_ She is so young…she doesn't understand the burden of protecting our secret…_He thought as he turned to continue onwards, pausing as he heard a blood curdling scream come from the forest ahead.

"Mai!" Yuuki cried as she got to her feet, Zero stirring at the absence of her touch, his mind still groggy as he looked around, but Aido and Kain had already gone ahead. Yuuki returned to him as he tried to push himself to his feet, his head pounding; the warm trickle on his cheek telling him his head had been hit, though he had no idea whether the blood was from a cracked skull or just a deep gash. "I'll go on ahead." Yuuki said quietly, Zero nodding that he would be alright without her.

"Seiren, stay with Kiriyu." Kaname ordered, the silver haired girl nodding her understanding as Kaname took off after Yuuki. Zero reluctantly accepted the shoulder he was offered, injured or not he wasn't about to sit down and do nothing.

* * *

"They're coming!" Ichijo cursed as he ran through the trees, Mai barely able to see where they were going at Ichijo's speed. The trees flew by in a blur of green and brown, a feeling that was familiar somehow, though she couldn't quite place it. Looking over his shoulder she could see three figures rapidly gaining on them, "I can't outrun them." Ichijo replied, as if he could read her mind. They jerked to a halt and Ichijo placed her on her feet, looking behind them warily,

"Where's the fence?" Mai asked quickly, knowing that they were heading for the edge of the grounds. She didn't know what she would do when she got there, but she had to keep going somehow. Ichijo pointed diagonally through the trees, his hand on her shoulder urging her in that direction.

"That way, dead ahead, now hurry, I won't be able to fight off all three for long." He added, Mai pausing as she turned back to him. His blonde hair had been tossed slightly in the wind, and his black shirt had snagged on the trees in his hurry to get through, and he was panting slightly from all the running.

"What about you?" Mai asked worriedly,

"Don't worry about me and the others; they won't hurt us…much…Your life is the one in danger; now go." He added quickly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips before turning away, looking over his shoulder with an assuring smile. Mai nodded and ran into the trees, hearing a grunt and thud in the leaves as the first vampire reached them. Mai wasn't running long before she paused at a tree with low branches._ They're expecting me to be on the ground…If I can get up into this tree and travel that way then maybe that'll buy me more time…_

Mai grunted as she heaved herself up into the branches, trying to be careful about her bare legs as she climbed up. She was giving off enough of a scent already; if she cut herself they'd find her straight away. Once she was up in the tree it wasn't hard to make her way across to the next one. The forest was thick with branches overlapping branches. _The edge! I can see it!_

"Her scent ends here…" Shiki's voice announced, Rima humming her agreement as Ruka cursed quietly. Mai paused as she looked below, watching the trio and holding her breath, sure that they would hear her breathing. "I don't know how she's done it, but this is where the trail ends…" He added sheepishly as the girls looked around for clues.

"She can't have gone far; we'll split up." Ruka announced, Mai almost sighing in relief that her ruse had worked as she continued onwards, her eyes on the iron railings. They were sharp on the top, crosses lining the metal railings all the way around the grounds, whether for decoration or to keep the Night Class in, Mai wasn't sure. She continued her way, grabbing and stepping across the branches; always making sure her hands went before her feet so that she didn't fall.

"What the? The trees! She's up in the trees!" Rima announced from somewhere behind, Mai cursing as she looked over her shoulder to see the slim gothic girl a few trees behind her. _Shit! I'll never make it!_ Mai thought as she tried to hurry her progress along, taking reckless risks like jumping across branches without looking, barely making it most of the time. Behind her Rima was taking her time, _she's playing with me?_

"Got you!" Ruka cried; Mai gasped as a hand clutched her foot. Looking down she realised she had made it to the railing; she was right above them, and much higher up in the tree than she had realised. In her panic Mai kicked out, feeling Ruka lose her grip, time almost slowing as the beautiful girl with red eyes fell back, mouth open to scream as she tumbled towards the railings. _Oh hell!_

Mai lunged down after Ruka, her chest slamming one of the branches below as she reached out to grab the girl, Ruka's mouth closing in surprise as she felt Mai's warm human hand grip her wrist. Mai screamed in agony as Ruka's weight pulled her down against the branch, a small sharp stump ramming straight through her shoulder. She closed her eyes and gripped harder, knowing that if she let go Ruka would be impaled on the spiked crosses below.

"Ruka! I've got you." Shiki assured, Mai easing an eye open, just able to make out Shiki standing on the railings, his arms around Ruka's waist as he hopped to the ground lightly. Mai barely noticed the weight was gone through the pain in her shoulder. She let out a strangled cry as soft hands eased her up, the branch slipping through her shoulder painfully, with a sickening sound.

"Easy…easy." Rima muttered softly, Mai barely awake as Rima gathered her up and hopped down to the ground. "Looks bad…" The blonde sighed as she tore Mai's top to get a look at the deep bleeding wound, her eyes bright red as she tried to resist the urge to taste some. It was so tempting…

"What are you waiting for?" Aido's voice questioned. Mai hadn't even realised he and Kain had arrived, nor had she noticed Ichijo's unconscious form lying on the grass a few feet away. Aido stepped forward, his teeth ready to sink into Mai's throat and end it all. Everyone was surprised as Ruka stepped in between them.

"She saved my life, so I owe her." The strawberry blonde announced, Aido frowning, both of them growling as they began to circle each other. Kain stepped between them, his hands soft on Ruka's shoulders as he looked at her with his warm amber eyes,

"Kaname's orders?" He questioned, Ruka clearly torn as she ground her teeth and looked at the ground. She had never denied Kaname anything; there was a time she would have given herself to him, _there was a time that I did…_

"Mai!" A new voice cried, Naru darting through to Mai's side, the vampires watching, unsure what to do, as the human boy cupped Mai's cheeks in his hands and shook her slightly, the girl's hazel eyes opening to greet him warmly. She thought she was dreaming until she realised the throbbing pain was still there.

"Naru." She breathed as she tried to sit up a little against the tree, Naru nodding as he took off his shirt and ripped it, tying a long strip tightly around her shoulder. "Look out!" Mai cried, pushing Naru back as Aido lunged, her eyes wide as the redhead looked right at her, his eyes cold and menacing as he leaned forward, his breath warm on her throat.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Naru ordered, Mai gasping as she looked over Aido's shoulder at the ebony haired boy, who had a green glow around him, the breeze picking up his hair and a swirl of leaves. Aido drew back from Mai and turned his attention to Naru, enjoying the challenge as he lunged. It took one swing for Naru to knock him back into a tree, an inhuman crunch sounding at the impact.

"I knew there was something about you…" Kaname's voice announced as he stepped into view, Yuuki's eyes wide at the sight. Kaname's eyes glowed red as he stepped forward and attacked Naru, Yuuki screaming at him to stop as she made her way around to Mai, who watched in horror as the battle ensure between Kaname and Naru. Kaname didn't use his teeth, just nails and kicks, but he was taking everything Naru threw at him.

"Naru!" Mai cried as he and Kaname met in one last attacked, the green light throwing Kaname back to the ground. Mai watched as Naru clutched his heart and fell to the ground, Mai clawing her way across the ground to his side, his blue eyes looking up at her apologetically before closing. "Naru! Don't!" Mai cried, shaking his shoulders urgently, knowing that he wouldn't make it if she didn't get him to Ayako or Lin.

"I am sorry for this Mai." Kaname's voice said dully as he appeared behind her. Mai had no idea what happened, one minute she was waiting for Kaname's blow to fall and then…

* * *

Kaname ignored Yuuki's scream as his hand flew towards Mai's back, fully intending to rip her heart out. About an inch from her back he was thrown back by that same green light, only this time it wasn't coming from the unconscious boy on the ground. Mai stood up and turned to Kaname with vacant eyes, _the spirit that Cross felt lurking within her!_

"**Very clever Kaname…**" Mai said, only the voice wasn't hers, not entirely. There was a deeper sound behind it, _so it's a male?_ Kaname wasn't entirely sure what to say; this spirit knew his name, so it must have been watching over Mai since before she arrived at Cross Academy. Kaname watched as Rima and Shiki ran forward to take Mai down and defend him, both flying off in different directions with a wave of Mai's hand. "**Don't touch her!**" The spirit ordered, cringing as Mai fell to her knees clutching her own heart. "**I can't…**" The voice trailed off, Mai slumping forwards, catching herself with her hands. _What was I..._

"Is that everything?" Kaname wondered as he stepped forward to try again, pushing Yuuki away as she gripped his arm tightly. Seiren restrained her as gently as possible to stop her interfering. Zero was no longer a threat; he was kneeling on the ground barely able to move, Ichijo was unconscious, and Ruka was being held back by Kain, just in case she decided to step in. There was no one else to get in his way.

"You're breaking the rules vampire." A new voice stated, Kaname almost jumping back as six long silver crosses flew towards him like daggers, all of them hitting the ground like a small protective wall around Mai. Kaname cried out and raised a hand as water splashed his hand and arm, lucky that he was wearing his jacket as his hand started to burn, along with a few spots on his cheeks and neck. "Mai, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked, a firm hand landing on her uninjured shoulder,

"John?" She asked groggily, though he looked different. He was wearing a long leather trench coat, and some fingerless gloves with silver crosses inlaid across the knuckles, not to mention the daggers that seemed to go all the way around his belt. He looked at her with the same warm ocean eyes and the same assuring smile though.

"You'll be alright now." He added warmly as he got to his feet and stood before her, Mai letting consciousness slip away at his gentle assurance. The warmth faded from his eyes as he looked at the pureblood. He could smell it on him. The same sickening scent that Farringdon gave off. That sickly pureness. "Have you forgotten? 'A vampire may not kill an innocent, or a hunter.' That is our treaty." John stated, pulling another dagger from his belt.

"We may kill to protect our own." Kaname shot back, John gripping the dagger tightly,

"Not while I'm around." He replied tightly, lowering into a fighting stance and watching Kaname do the same. Both waited, ready for the other to pounce, neither willing to go first. Someone had to make a move. Kaname looked to the left, John looked to the right; both were ready for an attack. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

"John?" Ichijo's voice broke in, the blonde pushing himself to his feet shakily. John almost dropped his dagger as he straightened up, Kaname doing the same. He wasn't so dishonourable that he would attack a man off guard. Kaname watched as Ichijo limped forwards, guilty that he had allowed Rima and Shiki to be so hard on the smaller boy, "It is you, isn't it?" He added as he reached out for the young hunter.

"Ichijo…" John replied, stunned as he let the blonde vampire fall into his chest once again. It had been a year since they had parted, and he hadn't expected to see Ichijo again. "What are you doing here?" John asked, perplexed as the vampire straightened up and held John at arm's length to get a good look at him. The young hunter looked just the same as he had a year ago,_ no, that's not right…he's a little…happier…_

"This is my school…I'm participating in Kaname's Human Unification Program." Ichijo replied with pride, John's eyes hardening as he eyed Kaname, the blonde trying to diffuse the situation quickly. "Of course, Mai's status as a hunter and your presence change things, don't they Kaname? We agreed we'd never kill a hunter, and they're allowed to know about us." He added quickly, Kaname raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"I've never heard the name Taniyama within hunter circles." Kaname objected, Ichijo turning to Rukia, who shook her head slightly,

"Ruka, you must remember! It was on the roadside about twelve years ago, when we were hunting the Yagami victims. They slaughtered the two hunters, and I took the daughter away." Ichijo recounted, Ruka vaguely remembering the small honey haired girl with hazel eyes, the mindless terror in them as the monster leaned down to bite her throat. Her eyes drifted to Mai, her hair very much the same, it could have been her.

"I think this calls for a truce." A new voice announced, the group looking around as Cross stepped into the clearing with Lin and Monk-san, who both ran to their fallen friends. John eyed the older man distrustfully, the man pulling off his glasses wearily as he stepped between Kaname and John, "A discussion is needed before any further action is taken." He reasoned, Kaname nodding his agreement while John said nothing, but returned the dagger to his belt.

"We have to get them back to Ayako." Lin stated hurriedly, Monk-san nodding his agreement as Cross walked towards them, leaning down to get a closer look at the fallen pair. He nodded his satisfaction that neither had been bitten, not that he thought Kaname would be so careless, and it seemed Yuuki had stayed out of this fight.

"Kain, Ruka, a little help if you would." Cross instructed, the uninjured pair stepping forward to gather Mai and Naru into their arms. "They won't be harmed, you have my word." Cross added at Monk-san's distrustful look, which didn't soften as he followed the vampires back to the school. Kaname looked around before going to Zero's side and helping him up, the silver haired boy accepting the help grudgingly and Yuuki was giving him the cold shoulder too.

"The injured will go to the infirmary, the lesser injured will return to the dorm, and Kaname, Yuuki, John, Ichijo and Lin will come to my office." Cross announced, the vampires getting up to do as instructed. Shiki picked up Rima, intending to take her back to the dorms, they weren't that badly hurt. Seiren lifted Aido to take him to the infirmary, and Zero struggled to his feet, knowing he would need to go to the infirmary too. With a nod, Cross departed with Lin and the others behind him, Yuuki hurrying to walk with her adopted father, rather than at Kaname's side.


	29. Chapter 28 Aftermath

Disclaimer - see chapter one

* * *

"I'm losing him! Quick! Bring over that defibrillator!" Ayako ordered; sweat dripping from her forehead as she leaned over Naru, her black jacket discarded on the bed, her white shirt opened for the first three buttons in the nervous heat. The redhead looked up with a scowl before pointing to the machine across by the wall, "That machine there, get it over here!" She ordered, the tall redhead barely acknowledging the order as he walked over and grabbed the machine to wheel it over.

"What can I do?" Monk-san asked worriedly as he looked down at Naru. He had never seen the boy looking so pale, his black hair making it seem as if he were dead already. If it weren't for the rasping breaths Monk-san would think that he was dead. Feeling Ayako's hand on his wrist he looked up, allowing her to swing him towards the top of Naru's bed.

"Hold his shoulders, and put this between his teeth." She added as she handed him a solid wooden bit, the monk raising an eyebrow as he slotted it between Naru's teeth and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's so that he doesn't bite his tongue." The doctor replied in explanation as Kain wheeled the machine to a stop beside Naru's bed, Ayako not thanking him as she leaned over and ripped open Naru's tattered black shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked curiously as she appeared across from the other side of the bed, while Kain returned to Aido's side, the redhead lying in silent agony as he waited for Ayako to be free. Mai, meanwhile, was still sleeping, though she could wake up at any time. Ayako hoped it was after she had saved Naru's life, and not before. Zero was slumped against the door to the infirmary on the ground, doing his best to control his blood lust with the scent of fresh blood hanging in the air.

"He needs a shock to keep his heart beating." Ayako replied as she rubbed the paddles together, adding a cold gel to them. Ruka watched with a mixture of curiosity and horror as the redheaded doctor lowered the paddles to the boy's chest, his body arching up on impact. Ayako pulled back and listened to Naru's heart. "Hitting again." Ayako warned before applying the paddles once more, Monk-san struggling to keep Naru's shoulders down as the volts went through him. This time he sounded more stable. She nodded to Monk-san to let go and step back.

"Will he be alright?" Monk-san asked as he stepped to Ayako's side and rested a gentle hand across her back. Ayako shook her head and sighed as she hooked up an IV of fluids to Naru's arm. From her bed, Masako looked across in horror, her eyes flicking between Mai and Naru,

"I hope so." Ayako replied as she turned to Mai, who hummed lightly, her body stirring. Ayako signalled to Monk-san to pull the curtain around Naru's bed; she didn't want Mai to see him like that so soon. She put on a gentle expression as she leaned down over Mai and stroked her forehead. She drew back sharply as Mai shot up screaming 'daddy'. "Are you alright?" Ayako asked as she laid a gentle hand on Mai's shaking shoulder, the honey haired girl nodding as she slowed her breathing and put a hand on her still bleeding shoulder.

"I think so; how's Naru? Did you get to him in time?" She asked suddenly, turning to Ayako with pleading eyes, the redhead hushing her and motioning towards the closed curtain, where Monk-san stood trying not to look worried.

"He's resting now, I'll check on him again soon. Do you think you can wait a while longer? There's another boy who was hurt." She added as she nodded towards Aido, who scrunched his eyes shut as he moved a little. He couldn't move a muscle without his back screaming in agony. From what he could tell it had been broken in five places, _which would be easy to fix with a little fresh blood!_

"How is he?" Mai asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Monk-san objecting as she got to her feet, but the young girl wouldn't be hushed or forced back. She followed Ayako to Aido's bed and looked down at his pale face, his eyes dark red as shaky breaths escaped between his teeth.

"His back has multiple breaks, but he will heal with some blood." Kain replied, though he didn't hold out any hopes for volunteers. He could give his own blood, but human blood or pure blood was better for this kind of thing. Mai winced as she unbuttoned her shirt, Monk-san objecting as she pulled it off, along with Naru's makeshift bandage, the blood running down her shoulder in long rivulets.

"Mai! You can't lose much more blood." Ayako objected as Mai leaned down towards Aido, who looked like he was going out of his mind at the scent of her blood. If he had the strength he would have dragged her down and consumed her completely. Mai brushed off Ayako's objections as the warm blood dripped and splashed Aido's cheek.

"Take some of mine; it's just running out on the floor anyway." Mai said gently, Kain reaching over to help her, lifting her up so that her blood would run into Aido's open mouth, his eyes showing nothing but a consuming hunger. Monk-san watched distrustfully as Aido gained strength from just a few drops. He could almost hear the clicks and turns as his spine knitted back together. Once his back was healed enough Aido sat up and pressed his lips to the wound in Mai's shoulder, his arms wrapping around her bare back to pull her closer, the shirt now hanging off her shoulders.

"Aido." Kain said in warning, the redhead opening his red eyes to look at his taller cousin, who gave him a look of warning. Something had changed while he was unconscious, he already knew that, but having to pull away from Mai now was agony. She tasted so good. "Enough." Kain added firmly, Aido nodding as he bit the inside of his mouth and let his blood flow over Mai's wound. As he drew back the redhead flushed, averting his eyes swiftly from the barely dressed human girl, only a badly blood-stained white bra covering her chest.

"Is she okay?" Monk-san demanded as he stepped forward, his eyes widening as he watched the wound in her shoulder start to knit itself together. Kain, who had caught Mai as she fell back, lifted the weakened girl and carried her back to her bed, where he laid her down gently on the covers.

"She will be fine. Aido healed her wound, so she will not lose any more blood." The tall boy replied as he drew back, Monk-san leaning down to examine her, looking at the vampire questioningly, "We are not pure bloods; our blood won't turn her, and he didn't bite her." Kain added assuringly as he drew back, Ayako examining the wound in wonder,

"Amazing! Could your blood give a human extra strength?" She asked, Kain nodding as the doctor looked to him for answers. At his response she looked towards the curtain around Naru's bed. "In that case, would you be willing to help him?" She asked as she nodded towards Naru's bed, Kain hesitating as he looked at Aido, who was sitting up still licking up traces of blood from his fingers and lips.

"Go ahead; that guy handed me my ass! I don't want him dying before a rematch!" Aido stated with a grin, his eyes slowly returning to their regular amber colour. Kain's lips gave a rare quirk at the comment before he followed Ayako to Naru's bed, where she would transplant some of his blood to the boy. "She okay?" Aido asked, sounding slightly concerned as he looked across to Mai's bed.

"I'm fine." Mai replied groggily as she lay back against the pillows, turning her head towards Aido with a small smile. He hummed in response as he shifted his gaze to the wall. Mai either didn't notice or didn't care that her chest was more or less on display to everyone in the room.

"You're a strange one…It's not every day you find someone willing to help you out after you tried to bite their throat out." He murmured as he leaned back, knowing he would need to rest a while more before he could get up; maybe another night. Monk-san snorted in response to the comment; that was definitely Mai. The honey haired girl said nothing, but looked sheepish as she lay back on the bed, her eyes shifting to Naru's hidden bed. She hoped he was alright.

* * *

"You truly believe the council was behind our arrival?" John asked, still distrustful of this Kaname character, but he was trying his best for Ichijo. He found it hard to believe that Ichijo would feel so loyal towards someone with evil intentions, _but he did just try to slaughter Mai like an animal, so I'll reserve my judgement for now._

"I do. They have been against my program from the beginning." Kaname replied, Cross nodding his agreement as he looked into his steaming cup of tea. It was certainly their style, but there was that other lingering presence that bothered him. If it were the council they would send in their weaker covert watchers, but this one was something else, and it bothered him. He felt like a pure blood, and there weren't many of those left,_ a personal vendetta perhaps?_

"Whatever the case we have averted it without incident; the injured will be healed and compensated, you have my word." Cross assured, but the look in John's eyes told him that it was far from over, and as a fellow hunter John Brown had a right to know. He had heard a lot about this hunter from his fellows, and even knew his trainer; this boy was special.

"Compensation isn't the issue here, and this isn't the end." Lin spoke up, Cross feeling something brush against him as the Chinese man looked his way. He could tell this man also had power, though he had known that for a while; in fact all of them had certain powers, some stronger than others, but they complimented each other beautifully. It was hard to believe that luck and coincidence had brought them all together.

"What do you mean?" John asked, though he had a feeling he knew what it was. He couldn't place it, but he had felt something else, outside the Night Class, outside the academy, lurking just on the outskirts, waiting for something. He felt Ichijo's hand on his thigh and froze at the shot of warmth that ran through him.

"It's probably nothing." The blonde spoke up quickly, all eyes turning to him as he flushed slightly, John's eyes widening in realisation. The others didn't understand why he was trying to brush it off, but John knew; there was only one reason he would try to make things seem less serious than they were. John's jaw tightened as he turned towards Ichijo with hard eyes,

"It's him isn't it." He stated, Ichijo's blue eyes lowering slightly, desperate not to have to confirm it. John reached forward and gripped Ichijo's shoulders tightly, shaking the smaller boy, "Isn't it!" He all but yelled, Lin looking at him wide-eyed. He had never seen the gentle exorcist behave like this. Kaname released some calm, watching as John's hands slowly relaxed, Cross reaching forward to ease the young human back gently.

"I didn't want to tell you…" Ichijo replied quietly as he sat straight once more with a dark and helpless look. Now that John knew there would be no stopping him; the venomous look in his blue eyes said it all. Ichijo reached out and laid his hand on John's thigh once more, feeling the exorcist tense slightly at his touch. "Don't do anything reckless." He added gently, feeling his cheeks flush as John looked up at him with a slightly blank stare.

"What is it?" Lin asked, Ichijo feeling no surprise that John hadn't enlightened his new friends about his past life. If was a life full of darkness and pain; Ichijo only knew the story because he had been a part of it, and hoped he still was. John's eyes lowered guiltily before he looked across at the older Chinese man, who had a look of quiet concern.

"The presence…it's an old enemy of mine…" John replied quietly, unsure exactly what to tell the Chinese man. As much as he hated reliving his past mistakes, he knew he would have to re-tell the whole story if his friends were to remain safe and understand why he couldn't leave. "I have a feeling he has come to finally settle the score between us." He added,

"John…David?" Ichijo questioned quietly, John's expression softening slightly as he shook his head, feeling relieved himself.

"He has no idea where to look. My plan worked." The exorcist replied, his eyes shifting to the thoroughly confused form of Lin, who waited patiently as he sipped his tea. "I suppose I will have to re-tell my story, and it starts with a girl named Jemima Wishart…my wife." He began, raising his cup to his lips before continuing, while giving Lin time to process the fact that John had already been married.

* * *

"How are you doing kid?" Monk-san asked as he crouched beside Zero, who was still sitting against the door clenching his teeth. At the monk's words Zero opened one deep crimson eye, the human drawing back slightly at the sight, relaxing as the boy lowered his gaze apologetically. "Ayako, he doesn't look so good." He called, the redhead hurrying over and crouching down.

"He's not badly hurt…I think he's just hungry." She reported, the monk humming at her assessment, unsure what to do about it. Zero shifted slightly, his hand shaking as it reached into his pocket and pulled out a white box, which dropped to the floor with a rustle. "Medication?" Ayako asked in surprised as she opened it to see the pills.

"Not exactly; it's an experimental drug; we're volunteers trying it out as a replacement for blood…It works to sustain us, but it doesn't heal us the way real blood does." Ruka replied as she appeared with a full glass of water, Zero giving her a grateful look as she picked up the pills and dropped three into the water, the humans looking on in wonder as they dissolved and turned the water red.

"A powdered form of the chemicals and nutrients found in blood?" Ayako wondered aloud, Ruka shrugging in response; she wasn't a scientist. She was just a high school student. Monk-san watched in fascination as Zero shakily raised the glass to his lips and drank with Ruka's help._ He looks like a drug addict getting a hit!_ The monk thought as he watched Zero relax slightly, his eyes fading slightly.

"Do you need more?" Ruka asked as Zero finished the glass, shaking his head in response as he leaned back, his eyes now a light violet colour. He took a few breaths, the monk watching as his fangs retracted to normal teeth.

"I think I'm alright now." Zero replied, struggling to get to his feet, surprised as the human doctor grabbed his arm and steadied him. They certainly weren't normal people; they didn't ask any questions, they weren't afraid; they were just quietly curious. Ayako helped the silver haired student to a chair, since the beds were all taken, and helped him to sit down.

"You took a bit of a beating…Do you need any pain killers?" She asked as she probed his neck with her hands, watching him wince as she found the place that Kain had hit to take him down, but everything felt fine to her as she pulled back.

"I guess…" Zero replied, not used to interacting with humans. Since he had crossed over and joined the Night Class he hadn't interacted with humans, other than Mai, despite working as a prefect. In that situation he had Yuuki to help out, and he wasn't trying to be nice to them, he was just holding them back. Ayako gave him a small smile as she fetched a needle from a tray and returned tapping the side to make sure no air had been trapped in it.

"This won't hurt a bit." She added as she leaned down to his arm, watching as he rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt; the only vampire wearing that colour. Zero watched as Ayako ran a gentle hand up his arm, tapping the skin to find a suitable vein before sliding the needle into his skin and injecting. "That should do it." She added as she stepped back, Zero feeling strangely drowsy as he looked up sharply.

"What did you give him?" Monk-san asked, Ayako giving him a light smile as she returned to her other patients, Aido giving her no trouble as she put an IV in his arm. She gave him the same smile she had given him in the classroom, watching his cheeks turn pink as his amber eyes fell on her slightly exposed chest,

"Just a light sedative, it will dull the pain and let him get some rest." She replied as she stepped back from the young redhead, who traced her steps with his eyes. Monk-san noticed his gaze and grinned as he made his way over to the doctor and stood close beside her,

"Looks like you have a fan." He teased lightly, Ayako giving him a warm smile that told him she knew and thought it was quite cute. Monk-san joined her in smiling; he remembered his first teacher crush too._ Miss. McKenzie…_

"Should I take him to his room?" Ruka asked as she nodded towards Zero, who had slumped back in the plastic chair, and could fall off. Kain appeared at her side at her words, intending to head back to talk to Shiki and Rima about what was going on.

"That would probably be best; Aido will need to stay a while longer though." She added as she looked across at the drowsy redhead, knowing that he would be no trouble for her to handle. Ruka and Kain agreed and left, Kain hefting the silver haired boy over his shoulder while Ruka held the door open for him. "What a night." Ayako sighed as she slumped into the nurse's office chair,

"You were amazing." Monk-san praised as he rested his hands on her tense shoulders and worked his fingers into the soft skin, slightly annoyed that the shirt was in the way. The redhead let out a small hum of appreciation as she leaned back into his touch and looked up at him, his light brown bangs hanging down as he leaned over her, the rest of it tied back as usual.

"I don't feel amazing." She sighed in response as her eyes shifted to the four beds, Naru's still hidden by a pale yellow curtain. Masako was sitting up, watching them quietly, trying not to be intrusive. Mai was sleeping peacefully, her chest now covered thanks to Monk-san's gentle hands, and she was under the duvet and Aido was slowly drifting off, thanks to the sedative she had slipped into his IV.

"Well you should." The monk added softly as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, a pink rising to the doctor's cheek. This was a rare show of semi-public affection; they tried to keep their outside interactions to a minimum. She forgot how long it had been going on now; three months at least. He gave her a warm smile before continuing his work on her aching shoulders, something he had become used to in those three months. She was always achy after working at the hospital.

* * *

John finally returned to his room and shut the door, pausing with his hand on the brass handle, his forehead resting against the cool varnished wood. Without moving his head he reached down and unstrapped the heavy belt around his waist, listening to the dull thud as the silver daggers hit the floor. Gritting his teeth he slowly drew his head back before letting it fall forward once more, hearing another dull thud as his head hit the door. He did it again. Then again.

Sighing, John turned to face his room, a few things scattered about where he had fished out his hunter gear, but otherwise it was tidy. Clean and tidy. Just so. Just right. _Too fucking right!_ He thought suddenly, crying out in frustration as he knocked over the thing nearest to him, which happened to be a tall reading lamp. Hearing it crash to the floor, John moved forwards to the next thing, the waist high bookcase. He gripped the back and pulled roughly, roaring as it tumbled to the floor, books spilling out untidily. Next was the desk chair, which he just hurled off to the right, hearing it clatter against the wall.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" He heard a few timid voices wondering, a few of them discussing whether or not they should go in. John ignored them as he continued his destructive warpath, pulling his bed covers from the bed and throwing the pillows across the room. The voices grew more anxious with the next few crashes, one of them building up the courage, and finally deciding to go in to see what was wrong.

"It's quite alright. I will handle this, thank you." A new, and completely unwelcome, voice announced. The voices outside immediately became subdued as the newcomer gave them assurances that everything was fine and that he would take care of it. Seeing that they were dismissed the other students quickly returned to their rooms and shut their doors. "John; I'm coming in." The voice warned gently, John pausing in the middle of the completely destroyed room.

"What is it?" John snapped as the door opened to admit Ichijo, whose blue eyes looked around in disinterest. Stepping inside, being careful of the broken glass and shattered wood, the blonde vampire silently closed the door. He paused to survey the damage, ignoring John's question,

"My, just look at this mess." Ichijo said lightly, forcing a smile as he leaned down to lift one of the battered books from the debris.

"Leave it." John snapped, Ichijo's hand pausing just inches from the leather cover. Ignoring John's order, Ichijo lifted the leather bound bible into his hand and raised it for John to see, noting the way his eyes tightened a little at the choice of book. "What do you want?" John asked again as Ichijo lifted the small round table to its shaky legs and dropped the bible onto it, where it sat staring at John accusingly.

"To see how you are…" Ichijo trailed off, knowing this wasn't the right thing to say. John had always hated him for constantly 'mothering' him, but then somebody had to do it. John let out a hollow laugh at the sentiment, his blue eyes turning on Ichijo accusingly,

"And how am I?" He asked as he stepped closer to the well-dressed blonde, not giving him time to answer as he decided that Ichijo looked far to trim and proper. Gripping his shirt, John pushed the boy into the door, raising him to his tiptoes with a scowl. Despite spoiling for a fight, John could see Ichijo wasn't going to rise to it; there was nothing but sympathy and care in his crystal blue eyes. John dropped him and turned away with a huff.

"You're not yourself." Ichijo replied as he stepped away from the door, hesitating as he reached out to John. He wasn't supposed to touch him. John's shoulders shook slightly before he turned to the wall and punched it roughly, his fist remaining against the cream plaster for a few moments as John gritted his teeth and held his breath. "John!" Ichijo exclaimed as the exorcist drew back and punched again, a small indent forming in the plaster. At the next hit it cracked, and then it crumbled, a small hole forming where John's fist pounded, the cream mixing with smudges of blood. "Stop it!" Ichijo cried as he lurched at John and held him back, managing to turn the exorcist towards him.

Feeling himself locked in Ichijo's arms, John fought back, the vampire showing his strength as he managed to keep a hold on John. John turned towards Ichijo, ignoring the angry tears in his own eyes as he rammed the vampire back, hearing a thud and a grunt as Ichijo's head and back collided with the window. Letting out a stream of calmness, Ichijo watched as John's anger slowly faded to be replaced with helplessness and guilt.

"I did it…I killed her!" John cried as he leaned his head on Ichijo's chest, the vampire ignoring his personal rule as he enclosed John safely in his arms. There really wasn't a lot he could say to that; John had killed Jemima.


	30. Chapter 29 Unexpected Passion

_DISCLAIMER - see chapter one_

_Well, here it is, the long awaited next chapter! Enjoy folks, there is more on the way soon! Also you may have noticed the updates I made earlier - that was to correct a mistake in eye colour - John's eyes are actually blue. Oh well, it is corrected now, so no harm done._

* * *

_John ran down the deserted street, the rain dripping down his face and soaking him through his trench coat as he ran, his blue eyes searching for her. He had seen her; it had definitely been her running away from the corpse. The rain was washing away the blood from her latest meal, making it difficult to continue hunting her.__** Where would I go to hide?**__ John wondered as he looked around the streets, pausing beside a cathedral. It was true about vampires being vulnerable to Holy relics, but they could go inside the churches, as long as they didn't touch the ornaments._

_John opened the large oak doors and stepped inside, his eyes searching the semi darkness as he walked between the pews to the large open space near the alter. The scene brought back unwanted memories; he didn't want to think of home and Jemima, not at a time like this. John pulled out a silver dagger and listened as his eyes searched the dark alcoves. He hadn't expected an attack from high above._

_John felt a weight on his shoulders and fell back, his head bouncing on the carpet, and spinning slightly as he looked up at the contorted feminine face above him, her tangled, soaking ebony hair spilling down to brush his cheeks as it had so often in those few happy years. John reached up and cupped her cold cheek, ignoring the new lines and stretched mouth with long bloodied fangs,_

"_Jemima…" He sighed, eyes widening as her head shot down, a scream breaking free as her sharp fangs ripped into his throat and she began sucking painfully. John brought his legs up and sent her flying over his head, watching as she landed on her feet and slid back a few feet across the polished marble floor to the side. He barely had time to roll to his knees before she was flying towards him on all fours like an animal, her nails like claws as she held them out and racked his cheek, neck and chest._

_Rolling to the side, John got to his feet and held his dagger ready, knowing that it was for the best. He had to do it. It was his duty as a hunter, and a Christian. Jemima stayed low as they circled each other, her movements more like a starved, feral beast than anything resembling human. Finally, she lurched forwards, John finding himself on his back once more, his dagger still in his hand as he looked up at what had once been his wife._

"_I'm sorry…" He apologised, wincing as she returned to his throat, tears falling down his cheeks as he slowly reached up and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, his fingers lacing through her matted hair as he cried. "He was right, I should have let you go when I had the chance, I'm sorry." He cried as he leaned his head on hers, feeling his strength slowly draining.__** I have to be the one…**__He thought as he gripped the dagger, pressing a kiss to Jemima's ear as he turned his head to her, "I love you." He whispered; gritting his teeth as he thrust his arm up, crying as Jemima's inhuman scream filled the echoing hall._

_Through his tears, John watched as Jemima arched up and threw her head back, her howl dying as she ran out of breath. Her head fell to look at him, her once beautiful eyes now a pain filled crimson. John reached up and cupped her cheek, feeling the weight on his torso lessening as she starting to turn to dust, the grey sand slipping through his fingers as it reached her face._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry." John cried as he turned onto his side and clutched a handful of dust, his chest still heaving as he put it in a vial and stoppered it, holding it to his chest as he got to his knees and grabbed the dagger, holding it to his own throat tip first, intending to ram it through. Putting the vial in his pocket, along with a note for Ichijo, John held the cool silver with two unsteady hands, his eyes closing as he breathed shakily through the tears. John pulled back and lurched forwards,_

"_What are you doing?" Ichijo demanded angrily, John's eyes snapping open as he felt the dagger torn from his hands as a new weight knocked into his chest, the hunter on his back once more. "This isn't right!" Ichijo snapped, his hand both bleeding and burning as he gripped the dagger, which he swiftly tossed across and room before clutching his hand to his chest, his blue eyes still accusing as he looked at John._

"_I have to! I can't!" John cried as he lowered his head, hot tears pouring from his eyes, a cool touch stroking them away. "I have nothing left." The hunter added; his voice barely a whisper as he leaned his head on the young vampire's chest, the warm arms comforting him._

"_You have me." Ichijo whispered back, feeling the human clutch his dirty white shirt in response, tugging him closer, their clothed bodies pressed together in the open hall, surrounded by gentle candlelight. Ichijo let his hand wander along John's soaked back, the rough leather slipping beneath his fingers,_

"_Ichijo, I need…I need…" John cried, unsure what he was asking for, but knowing that he desperately needed it. Ichijo hushed the human boy as he slipped off the heavy leather coat and let it fall beneath John's back. John pulled back slightly and froze, unsure exactly what was driving him as he reached up and pulled Ichijo down by the back of his neck until their faces were inches apart. Ichijo hesitated as John froze before leaning in to close the difference. It was what John had wanted after all._

_John pushed him back in horror and put his hands over his face, shaking slightly as his mind ran a million miles a minute. What was he doing? He was a Christian! He was lying in the ashes of his wife! Ichijo was a vampire! An unholy creature! And yet…__**And yet…**__John raised his head as he felt Ichijo's hands on his shoulders, the young body leaning against his, pushing him back to the carpeted ground._

"_You need to be more careful." Ichijo chided gently as he leaned down to lap at John's wound, the sensation on his throat sending shivers through John as the hot tongue worked at his sore skin, the pain lessening as Ichijo allowed his blood to heal the ugly wound, though it would leave a nasty pale scar. Vampire bites always did. John's head felt fuzzy as Ichijo pulled back to look down at him, his blue eyes now a gentle crimson. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ichijo asked, not waiting for a response as he relieved John of his bloodied black shirt and tossed it aside, running a hand over the bare chest before him._

_Not knowing what to do, or what he wanted to do, John remained still as Ichijo examined his chest in a way John had never felt before. The vampire's fingers glided over his pale skin, barely touching the surface, but somehow not tickling at all. John almost gasped as Ichijo leaned down to the shallow gashes on his chest that Jemima had left. The vampire's tongue slipped slowly up and down his skin, the vampire almost smiling as he felt John's heartbeat quicken._

_Finished with John's chest, Ichijo's hands moved up to glided across his collarbone and throat, stroking his face gently, exploring every contour. Ichijo leaned down once more to press a chaste kiss to John's frozen lips, placing another at the corner of his mouth and working down his jaw to his throat and collarbone, healing the scratches on his cheek as he went, the burns and cuts on Ichijo's hand healing with the fresh blood._

"_I can't." John objected, making to sit up, but finding Ichijo's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. John could feel Ichijo's presence pouring over him; tempting him, calming him, twisting his thoughts, drowning him. John tried taking deep breaths to ease his mind, but this only washed Ichijo into him more, his feeble struggles against the boy on top slowly calming to nothing, leaving nothing but a deep need._

"_You can." Ichijo whispered in response, leaning down to capture John's now willing lips. He smiled warmly as the human boy reached up to pull him closer, the hot blood rushing through his veins in a burning rush as he reached up to pull open Ichijo's shirt, not even bothering with the buttons. "I'll have to sew those back on." Ichijo complained lightly, his lips returning to John's as he stroked down the boy's chest and stomach._

_John let out a small gasp as Ichijo's hand resting firmly over his crotch, the vampire breathing in John's delicious scent as he felt the hardness through his wet black trousers. John's mind was a haze of pleasure, confusion and fire as he looked up at the red eyed boy, feeling like he was about to be devoured. His ocean eyes widened as Ichijo's nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zip down, his hand creeping inside to stroke over his black underpants._

"_Hush…You know I won't hurt you…" Ichijo sighed as he leaned down to John's ear and licked the lobe before pulling back to stare at John's stunned face. The human boy was completely at his mercy; he was confused, overpowered by Ichijo's scent and extremely aroused. It had been a long time since Ichijo had felt like this about another being of any kind. He had wanted John for a long time, finding it harder and harder to resist. He was so innocent, so helpless._

"_Ichijo…stop." John pleaded hazily, gasping as he felt Ichijo's bare hand touch his member, his hands reaching up to rest against the vampire's chest, but he didn't have the strength or will to push him back. John let out a strangled moan as Ichijo pulled his member out and gripped it a little tighter, moving his hand up and down slowly. Ichijo watched as John's mouth opened slightly, listening to the gentle intake of breath as he ran his thumb over the tip, feeling a warm liquid at the top. "What are you…" John trailed off breathlessly as he watched Ichijo crawl backwards._

_John watched, somewhere between shock and horror as Ichijo leaned down, his tongue darting out to lick the wet tip, John gasping at the sensation, a sensation he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. Ichijo was torturously slow as he slid his mouth over John's member, moving up and down, taking it in very slowly, inch by agonising inch. He held down John's hips, the young boy writhing in guilty pleasure. Ichijo closed his eyes as he moved his head up and down, feeling John building, his member throbbing in his hand as he squeezed and sucked. The blood was rushing through John's veins, and his heart was pounding, his breaths gasping._

"_Ichijo?" John questioned as he was turned onto his stomach and pulled to his knees, his trousers and pants pooled at his knees. His shaky arms couldn't support him as he dropped to his elbows, his head still swimming as he heard Ichijo loosening his trousers. A gentle hand stroked his back from his neck all the way down, Ichijo's hand running over John's rear almost lovingly._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ichijo promised as he pulled John back against him, John's cheeks flushing as he felt something hard but soft press against his bare skin. John tensed slightly as Ichijo's fingers stroked between John's legs, strange since he wasn't a woman._

"_Are you going to…" John trailed off nervously, Ichijo almost scoffing at the thought,_

"_What a Roman thing to do! No, I won't." Ichijo replied, almost amused as he slipped his member between Ichijo's closed legs, the human clearly surprised as he felt the tip of Ichijo's member brush his scrotum. "It's much cleaner this way." The vampire added as he began to move, John finding the sensation strange, though that thought flew from his mind as Ichijo reached around to grip his member._

_John fell silent as he felt Ichijo's weight press against his back and behind, his breath hot against John's neck. His skin was getting hot, his knees and elbows ached with the weight pressed on them, and the backwards forwards motion, but all that seemed to matter was the feeling Ichijo's hand was causing. John could feel a throbbing pleasure running through is body, Ichijo's hand and thrusts quickening, the slapping sound of flesh on flesh getting faster and louder._

_John came with a strangled moan, feeling relieved, disgusted, embarrassed, confused and somehow warm all at the same time. He felt something his trickle down his manhood and thighs, and knew that Ichijo had also come, the vampire pulling back and rolling John onto his back in an exhausted emotional heap._

"_Here, let me clean up." The vampire said, as if nothing had happened, as he moved down and licked up the semen from John's skin, the human boy doing his best not to think about it as he lay looking up at the high ceiling of the cathedral. He cringed as his eyes saw the cross, the figure of Christ looking down at him accusingly._

* * *

"You can't bring her back." Ichijo whispered comfortingly, his hands stroking John's back through his shirt. It had been so long since he had held John like this, breathed in his scent, felt the muscles of his back. John shifted against him silently. "It couldn't be helped…It had to be done." The blonde added firmly, John nodding his agreement. Farringdon had turned her into a mindless monster; John had freed her soul by destroying her, though he had yet to place her ashes at the church as he said he would. He was waiting for the end to come first.

John looked up with red rimmed eyes, the tears still fresh on his cheeks, giving him a tragic sort of beauty that Ichijo found impossible to resist. He looked so helpless and innocent, his blue eyes searching for something in Ichijo's gaze. Ichijo eased him back slowly, John barely noticing where they were heading until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, bouncing slightly on the firm white mattress.

He froze as Ichijo crawled onto his body, straddling John's hips as he held himself above the human, whose golden curls rested unruly on the white mattress, a few strands falling into John's deep blue eyes. He flinched slightly as Ichijo reached down with on elegant hand and brushed the golden locks away from his eyes, smiling warmly at the vulnerable boy beneath him.

"Don't." John began as he reached up to push Ichijo back, looking up at his hands as Ichijo pinned them above his head with one hand, the human gasping slightly as Ichijo ground his hips against John's crotch. "Ichijo!" John pleaded as the blonde used his free hand to lift John's black shirt, sliding it over the boy's head and up his arms to his pinned hands. There were a lot of scars lacing that once perfect pale skin, John nibbling his lower lip as Ichijo leaned down and kissed each one, his tongue darting out to swirl one of the pert nipples.

Ichijo almost smirked as he felt John's struggles lessen, his hips rising to brush Ichijo's crotch. Testing John's will, Ichijo lessened his grip on the boy's wrists, the arms immediately reaching up to pull the vampire down, their lips fusing together breathlessly. Ichijo reached up and unbuttoned his own shirt before allowing John to tug it impatiently down his arms, letting it fall somewhere on the floor.

John had no idea what he was thinking as he allowed Ichijo to remove his black trousers, the boys moving further onto the bed so that their legs weren't hanging off the end. There didn't seem to be much in his mind except the feel of Ichijo's skin and that overpoweringly sweet scent. It felt like he was drowning in a sea of need and desire. He gasped as he felt Ichijo's bare skin against his, their members brushing as Ichijo pressed down, the sensation sending shivers through John's body.

Ichijo's lips pressed to his once again as he moved back and forth, the movement making John harden, pink rising to the human's cheeks as he felt the slightly sticky moisture on his pelvis. Shifting back, Ichijo licked and nipped his way down to the damp area, his tongue licking up and salty liquid before moving lower. John let out a small moan as Ichijo took him into his mouth, a hand rising to grip his hair as the heat started going through him.

_What am I doing? This isn't…_John trailed off, forgetting what he was thinking as Ichijo sucked harder, looking up with impishly satisfied blue eyes as he watched John's head toss back and forth, his breaths gasping at the pleasure running through him. Ichijo enjoyed the sound of John's blood rushing through his veins, the warmth of his heated skin and the scent of his hormones. Reaching down, Ichijo gripped his own erection, feeling it throb in his hand, quietly surprised he was so close already.

"Ichijo…I can't…" John's gasped, his breath stopping as he came, Ichijo feeling the warm liquid hit the back of his throat, swallowing quickly before he gagged or choked. Sitting up, Ichijo tried to get his breath back as he continued pumping his own erection, his eyes opening in surprise as he felt a warm hand covering his own.

He was too stunned to speak as he watched John, the human's eyes focused on the erection in his hand, his cheeks slightly flushed as he felt Ichijo's eyes upon him. John had propped himself up on one arm, his legs still trapped beneath Ichijo as he knelt before John, closing his eyes with a gasp as he came, opening them as he felt John jerk in surprise, letting out a small chuckle as he saw his own seed running down John's cheek and throat.

"Here, let me." Ichijo purred as he leaned forward, his tongue darting out across the hot pale skin. Ichijo pushed the boy back onto the bed, rolling beside him and looping an arm over his bare chest, his fingers stroking the pale skin, tracing the various scars. "How are you feeling?" The vampire asked eventually, John staring at the greying ceiling with vacant eyes.

"I don't know." He replied simply, feeling strangely numb about the whole experience.


	31. Chapter 30 The Morning After

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one.

Hey, it's been a while! Sorry about that, been travelling and moving and such! Enjoy the update!

* * *

John stirred slowly, his mind foggy as he let his eyes wander across the grey ceiling, trying to piece together exactly what had happened last night. He had come to his room, feeling emotional, _that's an understatement…_He had let loose on his room, and then Ichijo had arrived and…

John sat up with a start, his blue eyes darting around the room nervously, noticing for the first time that the duvet was over his naked body._ But that was on the floor…_He thought, looking down to find that the pillows had been placed under his head. Even more startling was the state of his room. Everything was back to normal; the shattered lamp was standing unharmed by the door, the bookcase was back with all of its books, the chair was back at its desk; everything was normal.

_Was it a dream…or a nightmare?_ John wondered, his cheeks flushing at the memory of Ichijo pinning him to the bed._ It must have been a nightmare! There's no way I would let him do that again! This isn't like last time; I'm not grieving, so there's no reason for me to…be like that. What is the Bishop going to say when I confess this to him? A dream about a vampire, a male vampire! He's going to think I've slipped up again, that I've sinned!_

"Good morning." Ichijo's voice rang, John's eyes darting to the door as it opened, the blonde vampire standing with an easy smile in the doorway, holding a tray. John sat speechless as Ichijo crossed to the bed and put the tray on his lap, the small legs stopping it from sliding about. John froze as Ichijo sat on the edge of the bed and looked across at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, always gently.

"I-I…" John stammered before closing his mouth, his eyes sinking to the tray on his lap. Seeing the direction of his gaze, Ichijo reached across and lifted the silver plate cover to reveal a plate of bacon and eggs, John's favourite breakfast, though he didn't get to eat it often. John flushed that Ichijo had remembered something so small. He had even remembered the freshly squeezed orange juice and hot cup of English tea, with just a little milk and one sugar.

"You must be hungry." Ichijo prompted, watching quietly as John raised the silverware and began to eat. A silence hung between them, John shifting nervously as he ate while Ichijo tried to pretend it wasn't awkward. This was why he had the rule about touching John; he was always so nervous afterwards._ He has beliefs that I should have respected, but…_Ichijo trailed off, his blue eyes rising to catch John's slightly deeper eyes watching him, both looking away on contact.

"Ichijo…Last night, did we…" The human trailed off, Ichijo feeling his chest drop slightly at the silent question. Ichijo nodded in response, quietly hurt by the look of disgust that crept over John's face, though whether it was disgust for Ichijo or self-disgust the vampire couldn't tell. Seeing Ichijo's reaction, John decided to look away, suddenly finding the blank wall very interesting.

"Why is that so bad?" Ichijo asked defensively, John sighing at the familiar question. It was one he had asked before, and John's answer had been full of devout faith and belief, though those beliefs had been tested a few times since then. Shaking his head, the blonde human turned to look at the blonde vampire,

"You don't understand my faith; this isn't supposed to happen! I'm married!" John added, the vampire quickly relieving him of the tray before it ended up on the floor. Laying back in frustration, John watched the lithe boy carry the tray to the small round table before returning to the bed, one knee resting on the edge as he leaned down over John, one arm propped on either side of the human's head.

"You were married! John…she's been dead for a long time now…I think you already know my feelings on your faith." The vampire added half-heartedly, watching as John stared up at him like a cornered rabbit, his blue eyes wide as he waited for what Ichijo would do next. "You like this, don't you? The feeling of not knowing what I'm going to do…the anticipation." Ichijo purred as he slowly lowered himself, John staring wide-eyed until the vampire's face was just inches from his. "I never forced you." He added before pulling back,

"That's not fair and you know it." John replied, he knew that he was weak willed, he didn't need Ichijo to remind him of his failings. Ichijo almost scoffed as he stood back, watching as John turned on his side so that he could watch Ichijo comfortably. The vampire began to pace slowly, steady elegant steps.

"Not fair? What's not fair is you constantly hiding behind your faith! You know it's wrong, so why do you respond? Why do you pull me closer instead of pushing me away? You know I'd never force you…Why is this all my fault?" Ichijo demanded as he stopped pacing and looked at John, waiting for a response of some sort. He was almost amused as John raised the duvet over his head, as if that would make the problem go away. John listened with his eyes shut as Ichijo took the few steps over to his bed and tugged the covers back. "I want an answer." He insisted,

"I can't…I can't give you one." John replied helplessly as he looked up at the vampire. He felt like a scolded child under that light blue gaze, his cheeks flushing as he shifted his eyes. Ichijo sat down with a sigh and ran a gentle hand through John's golden curls, enjoying the flush in his cheeks as he did so.

"You know I treasure you…I only agreed to stay away because it was best for you…It's not fair that you've come here." Ichijo complained, though they both knew it hadn't been John's fault, in fact he probably would have stayed away if he had known Ichijo was here. John looked up as Ichijo's hand stilled in his hair and slowly withdrew, "Is your faith really what's stopping you?" He asked finally,

"I'm a Christian! An exorcist! This isn't allowed! Especially with you!" John replied, flushing at the choice of words, too ashamed to look Ichijo in the eye. He chanced a look up as the boy beside him remained silent, the hurt clear on his face as he looked at the door, trying to seem less hurt then he was, "I didn't mean…" John trailed off guiltily.

"What's wrong with me? You've only been back in my life for five minutes and I'm already acting like a love sick puppy." Ichijo said lightly, a hand rising to his closed eyes, John trying to convince himself he hadn't just wiped away a tear. "So last night was a mistake not to be repeated." He added as he rose to his feet, John feeling a strange tug in his chest, his hand reaching out to touch Ichijo's hand before it was pulled away. "Make up your mind." Ichijo said coldly as he shook off the gentle hand, John pulling back guiltily.

"Sorry." John said as Ichijo made his way towards the door, pausing as he pulled it open to look back at the bed. It was hard to resist the temptation of turning around and ravishing the boy just to prove him wrong, _but then he would push me even further away next time…_

"You know my feelings John…I'll give you today to make up your mind about your own…I'd like to think that your God wouldn't disapprove of love, no matter what the gender or species, but if you think differently…Either way, I will meet you on the roof of the school tonight for your answer." He added before forcing himself to leave the room, leaning back on the door as it closed behind him. Gritting his teeth, Ichijo pushed off the door and walked downstairs, fully intending to return to his own room to rest; it had taken a long time to fix John's room.

Within said room, John stared at the door stunned, unsure what he had to make up his mind about. His faith said he couldn't allow himself to continue this…whatever it was. Ichijo was a man; worse than a man, he was a vampire. _That's two sins rolled into one with a neat little bow on top._ John sighed as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling and folded his arms beneath his head. He could do without Ichijo, he had managed the past year or so. He hadn't missed him. Not one bit. Not the way he made him feel weak. Not the way he stroked his hair. Not the way he remembered the little things. Not the way it felt when he pinned him to the bed. Not the way it felt when he…

John turned onto his side in disgust and raised one hand to his hair, feeling like pulling it out by the roots. _What's the matter with me? Have I turned into some kind of…monster?_ John wondered, his thoughts turning to Jemima, the way he had felt about her. It was different to the way he felt about Ichijo, _in some ways…_John corrected, deciding a shower would be best to clear his mind of this nonsense. He loved Jemima, and he was a Christian. _That's all there is to it._

* * *

"Hey! How's John?" Monk-san asked as he hurried to catch up to Ichijo as the boy hurried across the grass, only noticing the tears as he got closer. Seeing Monk-san, Ichijo swiftly raised an elegant hand to his eyes and tried to wipe the evidence away, but the startled expression on the monk's face said he had been caught. "Did something happen?" The human asked as he pulled a packet of tissues from his pocket and pulled two out, handing them to the blonde boy,

"Nothing at all." Ichijo lied, Monk-san humming in a way that told Ichijo he was unconvinced, but he didn't press the matter as Ichijo wiped his eyes. It was hard not to talk to this human, he was so open and easy mannered, just waiting to be told a story and give his advice. "The sunlight is so strong this morning." Ichijo excused, the monk nodding his head in agreement as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "How are your friends?" The vampire asked to change the subject.

"They're doing much better now; Mai is already up and about, and Naru is awake…Your friends are all healed too, though I think Aido is staying in the infirmary another night." Monk-san replied cheerfully, Ichijo nodding his agreement with a small smile. It was good that they were all better; they would need all the strength they could get in the following days. Farringdon would show himself soon for sure. He'd have to if he was going to lure John out.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichijo asked as they continued on towards the Moon Dorm, since that was where Ichijo was heading. The monk shrugged openly at his side, his eyes scanning the horizon. This human felt nice; his blood was flowing lazily, his emotions were like a floating breeze, his hazel eyes held a far off look; he was completely relaxed. It made Ichijo feel more relaxed too.

"Just walking, you know, keeping an eye out. I know Lin's shiki will tell him if anything is coming, but it makes me feel better to actually look, you know?" Monk-san replied easily, Ichijo nodding his agreement; though in reality he didn't know at all. He also used supernatural means to feel for danger, so he didn't understand the human need to see something with their eyes to confirm it. "And you?" The monk added,

"Ah, I was just heading to bed for the day. I left John finishing his breakfast." He added as a response to Monk-san's original question. The monk nodded and wished him a good day, or a good night, whatever it was they said. Ichijo gave him a grateful smile and watched the human head back towards the Sun Dorm, probably intending to check on John. John's name sent a sinking feeling through him; he didn't dare to hope that the human boy would choose him over his faith, though he liked to think he could win against a dead woman.

* * *

"You're far too happy for someone who was almost killed yesterday." Aido complained, unsure why he was feeling so down. It had started just a little while ago, a sinking feeling in his chest, like his heart had been broken, or at least bruised._ It must be one of the others…_He mused as he tried to shake off this feeling that wasn't his own; Mai's beaming smile only made him feel worse.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy, besides, that's precisely the reason that I should be happy, don't you think?" She added as she turned to Naru's bed, where Masako was sitting in the chair beside him, having been deemed well enough to get up. The dark haired girl nodded her agreement, knowing the comment had been directed at her; Naru would never answer such a question. He was already back to work, making objective notes of everything that had happened,

"I'm glad you're both okay." Masako admitted, her blue eyes shifting to the boy beside her, who made no response as his fingers flew across the keys. Mai shifted closer and laid a gentle hand on Masako's shoulder, her own affectionate way of saying she appreciated the comment, the girls smiling at each other warmly, "Especially you Shibuya." The psychic added as she turned to Naru, trying not to smile as she felt the hand removed from her shoulder. She could imagine the expression on Mai's face now; a jealous pout, puffed up cheeks and a slight red tint to her skin.

"You shouldn't tease her like that, she'll explode." Aido chuckled as he watched Mai pout sulkily, the psychic looking over her shoulder mischievously as Mai realised she'd been played. The honey haired girl growled her disapproval at the realisation,

"Mai. Tea." Naru's voice clipped, just at the right moment to make Mai feel better. With a smile and a nod, Mai hurried from the room, not noticing the warm look on Naru's face as his eyes followed her almost skipping legs from the room, though no one else would have noticed his eyes raise that fraction from the screen. He shifted his gaze as he felt Masako's hand on his arm,

"You always ruin my fun Shibuya." She complained lightly, showing no surprise as he subtly pulled his arm away from her touch. He had been like this for a while now. Up until a few months ago he had accepted her touches, let her hang on his arm and blackmail him into going on dates, but recently he had been less accepting. They hadn't gone on more than five dates since Mai started working for him about a year ago.

"Only when it affects my work." He corrected, though Masako knew it was because she had made Mai upset. She would have sighed if she had the heart left. Better to give up a lost cause and move on, Naru just wasn't the same as his brother. Her eyes softened as she thought of him, always warm, always smiling, and so very shy. He had stammered the whole way through their first date, and fumbled when she had kissed him at the end of the night. She looked up as she felt a hand clutch hers gently, blushing as she realised Naru had reached out in comfort as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Naru, I have your tea." Mai announced as she re-entered, Naru pulling his hand back quickly as the younger teen entered. She placed the cup beside him with a sharp sound. She had seen him. She always let the cup hit harder when she was hurt or annoyed. In recompense Naru awarded her with one of his rare looks,

"Thank you." He said, a little warmth seeping into the words as he looked up at her with gentle blue eyes, a flush rising to her cheeks in response. Masako got to her feet and excused herself, hiding herself behind her kimono sleeve as she padded silently out of the room, Mai watching after her hesitantly._ Did I upset her?_ She wondered, making to go after the psychic. "Leave her be." Naru instructed, his tone making her feel like she was missing something, but part of her desperately wanted to go after her and comfort her.

"What is going on around here today?" Aido sighed as yet more depression washed over him from the psychic girl, her feelings even stronger than the vampire's. Human emotions were always much stronger, and easier to pick up, _and harder to block out!_ Mai smiled in amusement as Aido clutched his head dramatically and rolled from side to side in frustration. She looked down as she felt a hand clutch her own, her cheeks flushing as she looked across at Naru, who made no sign that he noticed her gaze as he continued to work with one hand.


End file.
